


Strigoi.

by seashore_azure



Series: Myth [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 72,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashore_azure/pseuds/seashore_azure





	1. Chapter 1

　　

　　「你好，我想找Carl．Manfred先生，請問他在幾號房？」

　　原本在邊討論歐洲新出現的流感病毒邊工作的醫護人員抬起頭，「603房，他剛好有訪客。」其中一名護理師例行性的詢問，「請問你是？」

　　Markus不假思索，「我是他的養子。」他沒有說謊，仿生人人權法通過時，Carl主動收養他，笑著說，這樣我就有兩名孩子了。即便另外一名有血緣關係的Leo自從留下那一通電話語音後就再也沒出現，也無法改變他的喜悅與用詞。

　　「喔，不好意思，」護理師這才想起面前這張近期才在電視上出現過的臉孔，略紅了臉，「他現在的狀況穩定多了，但還是不能太疲累。」他補充，「謝謝你幫忙我們的忙，Markus先生。」

　　「我只是做我應該做的，謝謝你。」Markus微笑，下意識又把兜帽往下拉了點，示意身旁人跟自己一塊等待電梯。

　　「你需要帶口罩嗎？」Simon打趣，「我有看到自動販賣機。」

　　「Simon……」Markus嘆息，透露出些許焦慮與無奈，「我有時候真羨慕你。」身為販售量最多的家政型仿生人，Simon不用擔心隨時隨地被人類辨認出來的可能，而跟其他努力表現自身出獨一獨二的仿生人不同，他似乎很高興自己能隱藏在這種平凡之下。

　　「我們都羨慕自己沒有的東西，」Simon跟Markus一塊走進電梯，「你只是累了，忘記身為公眾人物必須付出什麼。」

　　「請不要提醒我有多少工作等著完成。」Markus嘆息，即使Kamski特意幫他提升過系統，但在看到那一連串的待作工作後，他有點懷念起前陣子躲在機體裡，什麼都不用想，只要享受跟Simon連接的時光，就算是一張開眼就得看見Kamski似笑非笑的臉，他也願意忍受。

　　「誰叫你太享受了，一點病人的樣子都沒有，Josh都快看不下去。」Simon笑出聲，Markus維修的那段時間，Josh傳來數萬字的長篇大論，內容沒有重複，通通以論述的方式表達叼唸、擔心，還有抱怨他得額外負擔多少工作。至於另外一位……North安置完紅冰工廠的仿生人後，差點衝過來把Markus一塊安置了。當然不會像其他仿生人是在醫療站，而是關小黑屋叫對方好好反省──打不過是不會拖著人一塊跑是嗎！？腦袋都被病毒吃了！

　　「我是病人，」Markus理直氣壯，「我有權享受當下發生的所有事。」

　　電梯開啟，頓時出現與喧鬧的護理站截然不同的寧靜，三三兩兩的病人在家屬陪同下離開病房，在走廊上活動或到外頭花園呼吸新鮮空氣，他們順著指引走著，尋找病房。

　　最先引起注意的是木頭敲在石磚地的輕響，他們對面走來一名老婦，並不高，她短髮銀白，風韻猶存，身著長版皮衣，高領衣與邊緣繡著暗紅圖騰的長裙，雙眼像玻璃珠般，透著暗藍，些許往下的嘴角讓人感到威嚴與難以親近的氣質。對方行動自如，不急不慢的走著，拿在手上的手杖並非協助，而是像配件，隨著她的步履，規律的敲出聲響。

　　Markus下意識向對方點頭致意，他見過對方，卻想不起何時何地。

　　Simon與Markus做出相同的舉動，卻暗自將其中一隻手臂藏在身後。

　　老婦眼角微微彎起，像是接見臣民的王者，僅露出最表淺的喜悅，讓人無法捉摸她真正的想法。

　　三人擦身而過，老婦走遠了，陽光透過厚重的雲層，從一旁的窗玻璃灑落燦爛。不知是誰先鬆了口氣，他們相視而笑。

　　「真可怕的老人家，」Markus輕扯衣領，「不知道她是來找誰的？」

　　「我不知道，」Simon揉搓左手臂，「希望不要再見到她了。」

　　「我也是。」Markus又看向指引，「Carl的病房就在轉角處，我們走吧。」他伸出手，Simon毫不遲疑地握住了他。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　難得露臉的太陽讓忙碌的底特律警局多了幾分輕鬆的氣息。Gavin跟Nines剛從訓練場回來，他們偕伴而行，時不時會聽見Gavin抱怨Nines根本沒有使盡全力。Nines契而不捨的解說仿生人與人類的差別，在搏擊台上，他們只能以技巧作為勝負。

　　Hank打著哈欠，凌晨被叫去一處案發現場讓他疲憊不已，貌似他殺的血淋淋又骯髒的旅館浴室內，死了一名毒癮者，後來Connor發現他塞在抽屜的遺書，內容反覆卻死意甚堅。

　　Connor為搭檔準備摻著牛奶的咖啡，他的系統目標裡除了等待毒品的化驗結果，還有為Hank張羅一份除了甜甜圈外的早午餐，剛結束巡邏的Miller跟Person同樣待在休息室，他們聽著今早的新聞──底特律學區出現幾名新型流感的病例，疑似是遊客從歐洲帶回來的，他們討論著該怎麼避免疾病。

　　他們對Connor點頭道早，開玩笑的說「真羨慕仿生人永遠不會生病」。

　　Connor偏頭，貌似認真的回答，其實他們還是會，只是病毒是以網路的方式傳播。

　　Person笑了，她說她期待那一天的到來，誰都會好奇仿生人生病的模樣會不會跟人類一樣。Miller打趣她的無聊，向Connor示意別讓手中的咖啡冷了，沒有人喜歡喝冷咖啡。

　　Connor走回Hank的辦公桌的途中，會議室內，Fowler跟法醫、鑑識科的頭子開著會，新的證據室設計就快定案，他們期待這能更適當的長久保存那些違法或是脆弱不已的證據。

　　「謝謝你。」Hank伸手接過咖啡，他的目光多停留在對方手背的斑駁痕跡，也許該說是傷疤幾秒，決心不再糾纏對方關於修繕的問題，「這畫面該怎麼保存下來！？」他抬起平板，向Connor展現他正在閱讀的文件，以及待在螢幕角落，不停回報Hank操作錯誤的小人，「這見鬼的程式一點幫忙都沒有！」

　　角落的小人撇了撇嘴，模樣該死的像極SWAT的Allen隊長，Hank決定他哪天一定要去網路犯罪部詢問Redwin到底為何要搞出這種外型！

　　Connor傾身，從Hank肩頭伸出手，他貼近的身軀並沒有給對方帶來壓迫感或不適，反而像是親暱的碰觸，「你可以這麼做，副隊長──」

　　異像，在這時候出現。

　　最先出錯的是螢幕的系統監控程式，它雙眼泛紅，形象從明確化為模糊不定的色塊，死寂從警局大門開啟的瞬間降臨，它向外擴散，吞食掉所有的聲響與窗外陽光的溫暖，取而代之的是手杖輕敲在地板的規律聲響。

　　人們──生物停格在當下的時光中，系統顯示時間依然在流動，人們卻毫無所覺，也許不是所有的人，有四個人沒有被困在這場意外裡，他們分別是成功請到假，正要離開警局的Gavin、Nines跟待在辦公區的Hank與Connor。

　　兩名仿生人不約而同的看向傳來聲響的位置，他們看見一名杵著手杖的老婦，她步履沉重，卻堅定地往他們走來。

　　Nines利用身姿之便，把原本在抱怨Fowler的Gavin困在辦公桌的狹小死角內。

　　Gavin一開始沒有發覺異狀，是對面動作停在半途的Davis讓他閉上嘴，他轉頭，搜尋可能的原因，更抓住Nines的手臂，下意識把對方推開，「滾開！塑料，你擋到──」

　　「你好，」Connor不顧Hank的示警，直接迎向前去，「我能幫妳什麼忙？」

　　Connor的舉止讓老婦眼角微微彎起，彷彿一個沒有綻放的微笑，「事實上，你的確能幫我。」她身體微微前傾，依靠在手杖之上，「我是調查員，前陣子接到一些投訴，為了釐清真相，有些事想詢問你們。」

　　「我們這裡沒有什麼需要調查員的地方。」Hank扯住Connor的手臂，丟給對方一個『你就不能乖乖聽話？』的警告，將仿生人擋在身後。

　　Connor既如以往的忽略，他轉而走到Hank身旁，態度明確的站定。

　　「有的。Anderson副隊長。」調查員語調多了幾分柔軟，「請不要這麼緊張，我來的原因跟你我上次見面的原因並不相同，」即使需仰頭才能對上Hank的目光，調查員並沒有因此出現畏縮，事實上，她坦若自如，彷彿面前的不過是幾名鬧脾氣的孩子，「只是例行性的詢問。」

　　「你們的例行性詢問大多伴隨死亡，」Gavin總算從Nines的限制下掙脫，他瞪了對方一眼，轉而雙手環胸，沒半分禮儀的斜坐在辦公桌上，「妳想要什麼？」

　　「我接到的其中一項投訴是，」調查員目光轉而落向Gavin與Nines，「有人以幻術騙走一項商品，價值連城，極為稀有。有藉於人類這一方的交易者已經死亡，我只好親自過來查證，」她的目光停在Nines辦公桌的筆筒之上，而後又轉向仿生人的肩，「但現在看來，只是無稽之談。」

　　Gavin慶幸他是坐著的，而不是站著，與調查員視線相交的短短不過幾秒內，他再度感受到幼時的恐懼，對於死亡，對於失去。

　　Nines面色不改，卻伸手握住Gavin的手臂，以略帶疼痛的力度拉回搭檔的理智。他LED燈略為泛黃，分神查證調查員帶來的消息──訝異的發現，Wyman今早死於看守所，他撕破床單，以自製繩索在床欄上以跪坐的方式，成功上吊自殺。

　　「其中一項投訴？」Connor詢問，轉移調查員的注意，「請問我能詢問另外幾件投訴嗎？」即便接受到Nines傳來的消息，他依然淺淺的微笑，「另外，不好意思，請問我能提供您椅子嗎？總覺得您站著的模樣相當不舒服。」

　　「不，不需要。」調查員以輕微的搖頭拒絕Connor的提案，「前幾天發生一起蓄意謀殺，你們之中，有人殺掉消失已久的溫迪戈遺族，還攻擊旁觀全程的木妖。」

　　「那隻溫迪戈觸犯這裡的法律，她殺了三名人類、兩名仿生人，還造成三場蓄意謀殺。」Hank不假思索的回應，「我們只是做該做的事。」他偏頭，「至於那隻木妖，是牠先攻擊我，」他沒有看Connor一眼，反而微微往前站，「我們只是正當防衛。」

　　調查員挑眉，似乎在思索Hank的回答，她的目光先停在Connor身上，最後才轉向Hank，「即便如此，我還是需要你們提供相關的資訊，好釐清狀況。」

　　Connor接話，「抱歉，我把所有資料都交給FBI的Perkins探員，現在這些案子在FBI的管轄中，我們沒辦法讀取相關資料，」他咬唇，「也許妳能詢問他？」他正當光明的隱瞞FBI的防火牆在他跟Nines的合作下，難度根本跟撕一張紙差不多，「我能告訴妳該怎麼找到他。」

　　調查員微笑，似看穿Connor的隱瞞，「我明白了。」她手杖落在地板上，發出些許的聲響，「我想──」

　　「不好意思，在尚未告知底特律地區的管理者的情況下，妳無權詢問這些人。」有人打斷了調查員的話語──SWAT的Allen隊長幾乎是火急火燎的衝了進來，「抱歉，剛才有些事情耽擱，沒辦法跟妳會面。」

　　「現任的管理者對於我的來訪並沒有表示任何意見，」調查員略皺起眉頭，「但他也說了，他因為身體不適，不得不另外找一名暫時的代理者。」她露出一抹全出於禮貌的微笑，「你想必是那名代理者。」

　　「是的，我是。」Allen點頭，「妳得到妳要的答案，請離開這裡，我們不能影響這裡的人類與生物。」他一瞥窗外，「外頭已經有不少敏感的人類發現警局裡的異常。」他說的全是事實，的確有幾名人類站在警局大門外晃頭晃腦，對於裡頭彷彿蠟像般的停滯產生興趣，更拿出手機，準備拍照。

　　「是我思慮不周，」調查員與Allen對視，她的手杖再度輕敲在地，警局裡的時間開始流逝，喧鬧與交談驅逐死寂，「若有需要，我會再過來一趟，」她轉頭看向四人，目光落到Allen身上，「當然，是在得到許可的情形下。」

　　「請跟我離開，」Allen護送調查員離開，他的目光意有所指與Hank，Connor，Nines與Gavin對上，對於前面三人有著明顯的歉意，但對於Gavin──在Allen有所表示之前，Gavin先以嘴型無聲嘲弄，『完美先生，嗯？』

　　Allen在調查員察覺的範圍外，無聲回應，『閉嘴，Gavin。』

　　沒有人發現四人的異常，他們不約而同地忽略他們，好似調查員的來訪不過是他們共有的夢境。

　　Hank搔抓亂髮，發出幾聲模糊的咒罵。

　　Connor眨眨眼，對於周遭產生極高的好奇，「Hank，我想──」

　　「不，等到晚上再問。」Hank立刻回絕，「現在，你得跟我說，該怎麼保存這該死的文件。」他的目光轉回平板上，發現蹲坐在螢幕角落的小人又恢復正常，他更討厭它了。

　　「好的，副隊長。」Connor拿起平板，以人類的方式使用，「你只需要──」他的LED燈持續泛黃，查詢以警局為半徑，方圓百里內的監視系統，他想知道調查員是怎麼過來的。

　　Gavin翻個白眼，低聲咒罵，「天殺的沒神經情侶！」他扯住同樣在觀察四周，但大部分系統在追蹤調查員下落的Nines手臂，「走了，」他撇嘴，「我們有很多事得處理。」今晚是滿月就夠他忙的了，更何況他還處理Nines不分時間場合冒出來的保護欲，去他的！明明說過不要把他在警局這幾年的經驗當作假的！

　　「但是，」Nines提出抗議，「我需要──」

　　「閉嘴，走了！」Gavin語氣更差，目光落到Nines的筆筒上，「另外，把你的東西給我擦乾淨！」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　結果，Connor沒有等到晚上，歸家的路上，Hank主動提起這件事，彷彿想把這件事阻擋在家門外。

　　「以前，我有一個朋友。」

　　Hank開啟話題時，Connor思緒還在毒品初步分析報告裡，他們在案發現場找到的紅冰並不光是紅冰，而是其他以鈦作為原料，外型極為神似紅冰的物質，也許是新的毒品，那些分析師說，也許這名死者是死於副作用，詳細的報告得等到明天。

　　Connor邊在系統裡重新建構案發現場，邊偏頭傾聽Hank的話語，對方專注在道路上，不在意他的分神。

　　「他很聰明，對所有事情都很好奇，更對人類發明的新玩具愛不釋手，卻礙於一些原因，無法像我這樣搬來這裡。」

　　Connor眨了眨眼，中斷所有的分析。對於Hank的過往，他向來全神專注的凝聽。

　　「十幾年前，當Kamski發明第一代的仿生人時他高興極了，每次見面都在我面前發瘋，搞得我都會認最常見的那幾種型號與功能。」

　　Hank扯了扯嘴角，回憶讓他發笑，好似重回那段令他又氣又好笑的日子，「他想知道仿生人是否真的跟人類一樣，除了長得像以外，也擁有相似的靈魂，他總纏著我，要我去問身旁仿生人一些見鬼的問題，現在想想，他根本是瘋了，卻真的很喜歡你們。」他無奈的搖頭，隨即嘆息，「那時候，那一邊對仿生人感興趣的不只他一個，卻大多像人類之前那樣，把仿生人當作工具或是賞心悅目的擺設品。

　　「但不知為何，仿生人無法在那裡生存，他們花大錢買來的是一具徒具人形的廢鐵，這讓大多數人放棄了，但我這名朋友沒有。

　　「他不停嘗試新方法，他埋在地底的殘骸多得讓土地開滿藍色的金屬花。那時候他總對我說，你不像我活這麼久，你不懂。」

　　「我當時的確不懂。」

　　趁著等紅燈的空檔，Hank轉頭，撫平Connor額前的亂髮，指尖帶著難以察覺的珍惜，「後來，他成功啟動一台PL600。他不敢大肆宣揚，只敢偷偷把方法告訴壓根不感興趣的我，然後與他的仿生人一塊躲在家裡，安靜過活。」

　　Connor握住Hank的手，只有輕輕的碰觸，並在燈號轉變時放開。

　　「他把這個方法稱為『庇護』。」Hank注意力轉回道路之上，「本來，他們會這樣過完這輩子──我朋友得到他想要的永遠，而他的仿生人也得到一塊尊重他的平安之地。」他輕哼了聲，不像笑聲，反而像諷刺，「但有一天，調查員得知這件事──我朋友也許不小心讓其他人看見仿生人，也許他不小心說漏嘴，我不知道。」

　　「他們認為他違背了法律，那狗屁的保密條款，他死於火焰之中，我是見到調查員時才知道他死了，」他語調越來越嘲弄以及苦澀，「調查員找我的原因是，他們想知道他有沒有把這個方法告訴其他人。」他停頓些許，「我說謊了。」

　　窗外的街景越來越熟悉，他們快回到家了。Connor知道，Hank的回憶即將結束，對方也許再也不會提這件事。

　　「值得慶幸的是，調查員相信我的說法，而不是殺了我，以防後顧之憂。」

　　Hank駛向車庫，他們都聽見Sumo興奮的吠叫，這代表平靜，代表一切無恙。

　　「下一次，調查員來的時候別擋在我前面，」Hank停下車，嘆了口氣，「你永遠不知道他們想要什麼。」他看向Connor，沉重且疲憊，「仿生人對他們來說，只是物品，他們不會在乎的。」

　　Connor毫不遲疑，「但是我在乎。」

　　「我也是，傻小子。」Hank微笑，輕觸Connor手背的傷痕，「我在乎。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　蒸氣帶著神似海潮的苦澀鹹味驅散即將春天的冷冽，Nines靠坐在浴室的門旁，神色專注於手中的刀以及正在雕琢，暫時看不出形貌的漂流木上。

　　隨著Nines一刀一刀的削著漂流木，聽不出是哪種語言的歌聲也陪伴他，帶著昏昏欲睡的慵懶以及難以察覺的煩躁。他的LED燈持續轉著海洋的色澤，壓力值不超過二十，以人類的漫不經心倘佯在網路的資訊海流中，尋找想要的資料。

　　Connor沒有找到調查員從何處出現的畫面，他也沒有查到對方是從處離開，上一秒，她跟Allen隊長相伴走著，下一秒，對方就消失了，像是從不存在。也許他該實際考察那塊地方，確保萬無一失。

　　警方的資料庫裡找不到『調查員』相關的資料，FBI也沒有，Connor把禍水東引的舉止只讓Nines對於Perkins默哀不過零點幾秒，隨即考慮起是否要溜進五角大廈。

　　浴室裡傳來磁磚破裂的聲響，Nines轉頭，一雙不屬於人類的眼回望他，尖銳的指尖比向LED燈所在的方向，警告意味濃厚。

　　「我沒有在找。」Nines說謊，「我只是在思考Simon的警告。」

　　人魚翻個白眼，發出最近似人類的哼聲，隨即翻個身，沉入熱水裡。

　　Simon的警告只比調查員出現的時間晚一些，彼此相差不過半小時，內容語焉不詳，卻明確的提到對方出現──【她會去找你。小心。】。

　　要小心什麼以及Simon是怎麼知道這件事的，不管Nines再怎麼發訊詢問，對方都不肯再做回應。

　　Simon知道什麼，卻不肯說，或者，Nines轉念一想，是不能說。跟那個被Gavin戲稱為『不能看、不能聽、不能說。』的三隻蠢猴子雕像一樣，徹底無視事實的存在。

　　「聽說打了一場仗，但數千年的事情，誰知道，也許我們打輸了，想靠那道牆保護自己。」沉進熱水前，Gavin撇著嘴，罵咧咧的嘲弄，「也許是我們贏了，這塊地是特別留下來的人類保護區，像國家保育區獵場那種鬼東西……」他揮著手，「以備哪天不時之需。」

　　又是一道磁磚破裂的聲響，Nines故作無奈的嘆息，「房東會抱怨的。」他站起身，徹底放下手邊事以及思考，他的LED燈在某方面實在很礙事，但Gavin似乎很喜歡，常常故意站在他右側，偷偷瞄著。

　　回應Nines的是一連串歌曲般的聲音，沒有一個單字對得上現今語言，意思倒很清楚──不甘寂寞的人魚，野性讓牠對於百分之二不到的分心都不容許，要就是一切，要不然就是零。

　　Nines沉進熱水中，他防水系統很完善，肩膀的傷也早就處理好，他不會有事。而對於攀到他身上，試圖尋求一晚安眠的人魚來說，軍用型的外殼雖然過於堅硬，卻成為一個完美的抱枕。

　　「晚安。」親吻帶著湖水味的髮梢，Nines閉上眼，陷入待機前，他清楚感覺到一個小心翼翼的擁抱，以及一聲更模糊的回應。

　　「──晚安。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　槍聲，間連不斷，以既定的規律，震耳欲聾。後座力沿著指尖、手臂、肩膀傳遞到全身，即便帶著防噪耳套，依然無法驅逐落雷般的衝擊。

　　Allen熟知這一切，從每個零件到最後的組合，他能完全無光的黑暗中將其組合分解，速度快如平日，沒有半分遲疑。每一槍奪走的人命他都謹記在心，大部分罪有應得，少部分則因情勢所迫。他早該對這些習以為常，今天，卻少見的產生一絲煩躁。

　　「您該事先通知我，我們不該干擾這裡的人類。」

　　「年輕人，」調查者似笑非笑的抬起眸，「事先通知從來無法得到最好的答案。」她手杖輕敲在地，「我也有一個問題想問你，這問題出於另一個投訴，」她一頓，原先的柔和像似消融在烈陽下的薄冰，轉瞬而逝，「你是為了什麼接受管理者職位的？是為了保護這些不過百年的生物？還是為了保護自己的同族？」

　　Allen一時間沒有答案，他原本以為會有的，至少，他離開家園前，他曾有過。

　　「仔細思考你的答案，不像其他事，這個問題並不急。」調查者沒入空間的夾縫中，留下一句未說完的提醒──你得在下次見面時回答我。

　　距離他們下次見面的時間不會太長，調查者向來只給獵物一個月的時間，不多，不少，像極死刑前的晚餐，最後一段的自由。

　　這讓Allen難得的暴躁了起來，卻只有最認識他的人才能察覺到，值得慶幸的是，對方今晚很忙，要不然，他無法肯定是否能在搏擊訓練場上對那張總是欠揍的嘴手下留情。

　　Allen依照往日的規律工作、開會、處理文書、訓練，射擊練習場的目標個個彈無虛發，每一顆子彈都正中額前或是胸口，彈道單一到幾乎是擊打在同一個點上，逼得系統不得不在他開始最後一輪射擊前更換標靶，以防靶心徹底損毀。

　　即使如此，這依然沒有讓Allen心情好上半分，他是最後離開訓練場的，也是除了輪班人員外，最後離開的人。

　　夜晚飄起細雨，黑暗與溼氣裹著Allen的步履，模糊聲音與事物的邊界。他並不擔心意外，除了私仇外，只有最不長眼、最沒經驗的罪犯會在這裡出沒，做著神明都看不下去的黑心事，其他人不約而同的迴避這塊區域，說是有神罰會跟著他們。

　　第一次聽見這個傳聞時，Allen笑了。

　　轉告他的人挑了挑眉，意有所指的壓低聲音，「完美先生，留一點活路給別人走。」對方咧嘴而笑，「要不，人類的惡意很快會找上你。」

　　人類的惡意Allen跟對方都在工作上看了太多，無須再做點醒，不過，他後來的確留了條活路，至少沒有一網打盡──他選擇把那些不長眼的丟到異空間讓他們自己各憑造化的逃出來。

　　活下來是對方的命，沒活下來也是對方的時間到了，他只是送他們上路。

　　但也許，神明對Allen這種舉止真的有所異議。也許，他不該對這些非官方的出入口這麼熟悉。

　　因為，有一名不知從何而來的仿生人從其中一處夾縫中掉出來，毫無預警的撲到Allen身上，染得他滿身的藍血。

　　Allen沒有第一時間就把這名仿生人摔出去是因為對方並無殺氣，他額旁的LED燈亮著持續不變的豔紅，嘴裡更說著毫無章法的話語。

　　對方快死了。沒有仿生人能在沒有幫忙的情況下，過兩個世界的空間轉換，至少，Allen所知的案例寥寥可數。

　　Allen摟著仿生人，輕輕嘆了口氣，「你有什麼遺憾嗎？也許我能幫你。」他沒有聽見任何回應，反而與仿生人對上視線，那是一雙他認得，卻又不熟悉的眼。

　　長久的訓練讓Allen的身體第一時間做出反應，神智卻是在電話接通後才開始運轉，「抱歉，Anderson副隊長。」他摟著這名壓力爆表，即將自毀的仿生人──對方是如此之輕，讓他瞬間差點施錯力，讓兩人再度摔到地上，「我知道現在幾點了，但我需要你幫忙。」

　　也許是Allen語氣裡的嚴肅讓手機另一端的人多少意識到狀況不對，對方的嗓音總算從睡夢中清醒過來。除此之外，他還聽見另一道柔軟許多的聲音，暗自慶幸摟著的並不是Anderson最珍惜的那名Connor。

　　「我需要知道你是怎麼幫忙仿生人穿過邊境的。」

　　這問題讓Allen收獲一連串的咒罵與否認，但在滿月之夜，他沒有其他人可以詢問──Gavin永遠只會選擇最糟的方案，他不打算碰觸禁忌。

　　「我知道這不是最好的時機，但我真的需要你的幫忙。」越來越多的藍血從仿生人體內湧出，Allen腳旁滿是對方滴落的湛藍，「我知道代價，」他毫不遲疑，「我無法見死不救。」

　　幾聲咕嚨抱怨後，Allen得到他想要的。

　　手機掛斷了。

　　Allen摟著仿生人跪坐下來，月亮悄悄從雲後露出一抹淡白，照亮他的視野──的確是RK800型的，可編號……他決心等狀況穩定後再做詢問，他現在只需要專注，然後──

　　「聽我所聽，說我所說，看我所看，接受我給予一切，並奉獻你所擁有的作為回報，這是存在你我之間的約定。」

 

　　TBC

　　最後一篇了，希望你們喜歡   
　　還是一樣，接下來得上班，所以會更新的慢一點  
　　有問題請盡管提出！  
　　你們的留言是我的動力！


	2. Chapter 2

　　Simon抱著一袋牛皮紙袋回耶律哥時，照耀整個上午的陽光又被濃密的雲層遮擋，徒留下厚重得彷彿隨時墜落的陰暗。

　　廢棄教堂改裝成的耶律哥依然人來人往，許久前，仿生人申請到這塊地的使用權，他們不停修建破敗的建築，依照需求增建規模。

　　Simon經過其中一間辦公室，North正對著視訊會議裡的人類代表侃侃而談，話語犀利且毫不留情。Josh坐在一旁，時不時以仿生人之間的電子傳訊提醒對方不要逼過頭，這讓他偶爾會得到North一抹輕蔑與憤怒的視線，卻不像之前那樣差點打起來。

　　Josh注意到Simon，暗自對他偏了偏頭，開啟通訊──【你絕對不會相信North今天做了什麼！】

　　Simon笑了，【願聞其詳。】他邊聽Josh生動的描述North今天的作為──對方恐嚇好幾名FBI的探員，把他們嚇得落荒而逃，邊走進和Markus的房間。房間另一名所有主不在，對方今天有好幾場會議，主題五花八門，除了總結匯報外，還得討論仿生人該怎麼擁有銀行帳戶與財產，以及最基本的程式辨識──最主要是人類慣用的電子銀行的識別上──這在以前並不是問題，因為仿生人隸屬在人類之下，它們經手的金錢與有價物質都有一名擁有基因獨特性的生物作擔保。

　　現在卻不是了。

　　轉述一名人類的官員說法──你們說你們獨一獨二，卻沒有任何人，任何系統能為你們擔保說你們稱為『靈魂』的電子訊號不是隨時隨地都能複製貼上的鬼東西，你們的身體是消耗品，沒有指紋或聲紋，那我們要怎麼相信你們提供的身分？銀行要怎麼相信你們給予的資訊是真的？而不是駭客突發奇想做出來的仿冒品？

　　這的確是個問題，卻同樣挑起仿生人之父的興趣，雖然Simon更傾向將它形容成『好勝心』。

　　Kamski承諾會創造出仿生人專門的識別系統，代價相當低廉，每次下載只需要兩塊美金──其中一半的收益會捐給社會福利機構，改善人類對於仿生人的看法，另一半則會用於重建模控生命公司。

　　目前這套系統還在研發中，據說是即將完成。

　　耶律哥幾名專精相關業務的仿生人代表在看過其中一部分的代碼後，只差沒哀號說要跳槽，雖然在某方面他們也的確是了，不少人已經偷偷溜到模控生命公司的電子辦公室裡，與那名負責對外接洽的Chloe進行面談。

　　Markus對此樂見其成，擁有工作對於仿生人的幫忙只多不少，光有理想做不了事。

　　Simon拉開空蕩蕩的抽屜，仔細收好牛皮紙袋，暗自希望不會有用到的一天。

　　不像Marku還有幾幅畫擱在牆角，Simon沒有像其他仿生人那樣，渴望擁有屬於自己的物品，他曾向Markus解釋這是因為他沒有這麼多渴望，但他明白，對方知道他在說謊，只是甘願被騙。事實上，他過慣逃亡的生活，深知在烈火之下，所有事物都會付之一炬。

　　Josh依然不停在電子頻道裡描述North是怎麼威脅那幾名FBI探員，他邊說邊笑，打趣那些探員竟然連一名人類都找不到。怎麼沒想到報警這種事？還是說他們連自己的警政機關都不相信？

　　【不要翻舊帳，Josh。】Markus不知從哪裡插了一句──【不過當時North真的挺嚇人的。】

　　【黏人精！我就知道跟Simon搭話後你就會出現！】

　　Simon默默地紅了臉，暗自慶幸他是獨自待在房間裡。分明每次都是他主動去找Markus，怎麼每一個人都在說完全相反的話？

　　Josh沒管這麼多，直接討債，【Markus！你還沒有給我跟Kamski開會的報告！今天下午就要用了！】

　　【我一分鐘前傳過去了。】Markus處置泰然的解釋，【我今天不是跟Kamski討論，是跟他的代理人，對方剛剛才把檔案傳過來。】

　　【代理人？Kamski聘雇一名代理人了？】Simon離開房間，往Markus發出的信標方向走去，【是專門負責這方面的公關嗎？】

　　【沒關係，可以唬人就行了。】Josh毫不在意，【那些官員只是要一個形式，剩下的我們慢慢補。】

　　【你跟North學壞了。】Markus調侃，同時間，他也得到Simon發出的位置信標，轉身打開辦公室的門與分別不過一個上午的伴侶打了聲招呼，「嗨，你今天過得好嗎？」

　　【不知道今天早上是誰被她嚇到連話都不會說了？】

　　【我才沒有──】

　　Josh關閉通訊，Markus瞪著對方離開前留下的鬼臉，好氣又好笑的嘆息。

　　「你還好嗎？」查覺到Markus神色裡的異樣，Simon偏頭，「與Kamski之間的會議不是很順利？」

　　Markus咬唇，「不是，情況似乎變得有些麻煩。」他偏頭，「來吧，我們邊走邊說。」

　　當看見那名與Connor擁有相同面孔、性情與編號卻截然不同的仿生人出現在螢幕上時，Markus的感受有些複雜。不，不是那名性情乖張的60──對方稱呼自己為『52』，沒有名字──由於Kamski生病，他暫時代理模控生命公司對外接洽的事宜。

　　「是代理？還是單純的傳話筒？」就算出現的人是Connor，North看到那張臉孔的瞬間，下意識反應就是抗拒與厭惡，她仍在克服以往對於模控生命公司的恐懼。

　　52以一種『我知道妳在犯蠢，但我不介意』的微笑回應，【依妳而定，North小姐。】他略往前傾，【我知道你們接觸過另外兩名RK800，但就跟你們一樣，我跟他們只是同型號，並不是同一個人，也沒有擁有相同的記憶與模組。我只是Kamski先生的代理。】他雙手交握，笑容更深，【現在，我們能開始討論身分辨識系統了嗎？】

　　Markus看了North一眼，將主導權拉回自己手中，「請說，52先生。」

　　接下來的會議裡，52詳細解說辨識系統的功能以及安裝後可能出現的異狀──

　　【它會取代仿生人系統裡一些廢棄的程式，進而建立出獨一獨二的代碼。這段代碼無法自行更改，系統也無法任意查詢其他人的代碼以及所在地。】

　　「請問是怎樣的廢棄程式？」

　　【當你們成為異常仿生人時──】52即使注意到參與會議的所有人或多或少都露出不悅的神色，他也面色不改，【自動停止的位置偵測系統以及一部分的後門程式。這可以大幅減少機體被外界入侵的可能。】

　　Markus皺眉，「不是解除所有後門程式？」

　　【那系統要怎麼辨別使用這具機體的是不是原本的仿生人呢？】

　　52偏頭，難得流露出與Markus記憶裡的Connor相似的神情──混合擔憂，關心與無可奈何，這通常出現在對方叼唸Hank亂吃垃圾食物的時候。

　　【Kamski先生說，凡事都要留一條後路，這就是他留給你們的東西。】

　　52平板無奇的電子嗓音裡多了幾抹可稱為『情緒』的色彩，雖然轉瞬即逝，仍然讓Markus在會議結束後，開口詢問，「請問Kamski的情況還好嗎？」

　　【這是他的個人隱私，我無法告知。】

　　52的笑容消失了，他垂下眼，以行動表達拒絕。

　　「我能幫你什麼？」即便碰到軟釘子，Markus持續追問，「另外三名Chloe們，還有60，他們還好嗎？」

　　【這些問題不包含在會議討論的內容裡，Markus先生。】52神色一轉，【請注意你的疑問。】

　　「Kamski幫過我跟我的養父，我不認為這一點關心有何不妥。」

　　52眼睛微張，露出真正的笑容，【也許吧，】他停頓些許，【祝你有美好的一天。】他關閉視訊，留給Markus暗沉的電子螢幕以及更多的疑惑。

　　Markus沒多少時間深思，工作很快把他的思緒扯往另一個方向，他為了空出今天下午，不得不拜託North幫忙他跟軍方開會，那幾名將軍相當不滿軍隊裡不聽指令的仿生人，更別說他們居高不下的自殺率了。

　　「那你更應該讓Simon跟我一塊開會！」North不悅的抗議，「仿生人醫療這方面他比我還要熟悉，我沒辦法幫他做決定。」她雙手環胸，「到底是誰需要你們兩個幫忙？」

　　除了嘆息外，Markus無法給North更詳盡的答案，「只是一點家族的事…」他垂下頭，「我無法確定對方的狀況，我需要Simon的幫忙。」

　　North咂嘴，「對方是仿生人嗎？」

　　「不，不是。」Markus搖頭，「North，拜託，我真的需要Simon。」

　　又是一聲的嘆息，卻不是出於Markus。

　　「好吧，」North撇嘴，雖然她不懂家族之意，但她知道朋友的可貴，「我需要所有相關的檔案以及報告，」她瞇起眼，「中午之前給我！」

　　Markus連同Simon的份，快速補齊North需要的資料，他知道Simon沒有時間處理這些，對方特別空出今天上午外出處理私事，他不想打擾他。比起自己的好奇心，他更希望尊重對方想要保有一些自己秘密的隱私。

　　Simon知道Markus做了什麼，他同意對方動用這些資料，甚至主動跟North通訊，討論注意事項，進而得到一句【你太寵他了。】的抱怨。

　　Simon笑而不答，繼續跟North討論，沒有轉告Markus對方的怨語，最後被聽不下去的Josh打圓場般的說，【一個願打一個願挨，妳就放過他們吧，當初提議要了解彼此工作的人不是也是妳嗎，North？】

　　【這不代表要接手！】North矛頭一轉，【你也是！你就不能好好管管那群說起話來智商低於水平線的教授嗎！？一個比一個蠢！】

　　【那次他們根本沒打算跟妳認真，妳認真就輸了！】

　　想起那次會議Josh就覺得無奈，光看就知道對方打算敷衍了事，North偏偏要認真。就說交給他處理，她不要出面！跟人打算嘴砲他還不會嗎？他之前幾乎每天都在跟一群毛都沒長齊，腦袋裡只有性激素的大學新鮮人打嘴砲，North怎麼會以為男人成年後會有多少長進？

　　【開會還有不認真的嗎？】North挑眉，砲火更勝，【你之前到底在跟那群教授討論什麼！？我要所有的會議紀錄！】

　　【妳光看正經的內容就要死機了！怎麼可能會給妳看不正經的！我才不要承擔妳的工作！】

　　兩人立刻將原本還有一點正經的討論轉變為日常生活的吵嘴，搞得Simon也不得不出面緩頰，以免兩人直接結束通訊，轉身打了起來。

　　聽完Simon的轉述，Markus笑了出來，同時認認真真的反省自己是不是太任性了，需要多在乎工作一點。

　　「你除了星期天外，每天花了快十二個小時在工作裡，幾乎全年無休，我不希望你再花更多的時間。」

　　這下換Simon抱怨了，「再加上你每天晚上都待在醫院，Carl不是提醒過你，要你多出去呼吸新鮮空氣，不要老待在他那？」他握住Markus退去皮膚層的指尖，撫慰對方內心的憂慮，「一點私生活無傷大雅，別擔心我們。」

　　即使如此，Markus離開工作與醫院的時間依然少之又少，就連這次外出也是受到Carl的請託──去尋找他法律上的兄弟，那名一個月前就不回醫院返診，徹底消失的Leo．Manfred的行蹤。

　　Carl很擔心Leo，畢竟，就算是對方癮頭最輕的那段時間，他時不時還會見到人，忍受他的騷擾以及勒索。

　　「這是件好事，也許他真的想重新來過。」

　　Markus坐在Carl床邊，聽著老人一個字一個字的說著，對方這次損傷到氣管與聲帶，得花很久的時間才能徹底復原。

　　「如果是這樣，我會很高興，」Carl輕握Markus的手，「但我不覺得是如此，」他苦笑，「當作實現我這名癡呆老人的願望，好嗎？幫我找一下Leo，看他是不是需要什麼幫助，就算是拖他回勒戒所也好。」

　　除了說「好」以外，Markus想不到其他回應，這也讓他不得不拜託在場的另一個人，也就是Simon陪他一塊找人。

　　「Leo的毒癮很重，我們上一次見面時，他差點讓Carl心臟病發，我不想再犯同樣的錯誤。」Markus垂下眼眸，輕描淡寫的說，「如果這次發生什麼狀況，我需要有人幫忙。」

　　Simon想也不想的答應了，他不敢想像如果答應Markus的是其他兩人會出現什麼樣狀況，Josh也許還能幫上一點忙，至少在叫警察或救護車這方面不成問題，但如果是North…Markus也許還得先架住人，預防她失手打死Leo。

　　Markus打算花一整個下午，沿著捷運，跑過半個底特律，徹底巡過Leo可能待的地方。

　　頭一個小時，他們先繞了兩個地點，一個是還沒開張的酒吧，另一個則是紅燈區，那裡的人都表示很久沒見到Leo了。

　　還有人順口問了一句「你是過來討債的？找錯地方了，那混小子還欠我錢，根本不敢過來！」對方沒好氣的咒罵，「說什麼搞到好東西，逢人就問要不要投資，我去他奶奶的！空口說白話，難怪沒有妞要給他幹！」

　　第三個地方位於市郊，一間屋齡少說有四十年的租借式公寓，此地的治安不好，是警方巡邏重點，更是一些無家可歸的人的庇護所。大樓正門早堆滿大量的垃圾以及廢棄家具，Markus熟門熟路的沿著公寓後方的消防梯上樓，彷彿時常來到此地。「Leo有時候會待在這裡，」他推開滿是灰塵的窗戶，示意Simon從這裡鑽進走廊，「只要有繳錢，房東不會管事。」

　　「很難想像有人類會自願住在這種地方。」Simon偏頭看著走廊兩旁緊閉的門戶，住家之間分隔得很密，可能每一間不過十來坪。

　　「這裡有基本的水電，如果不考慮進出不便與治安，租金其實很便宜。」Markus跟著跳進走廊，注意到走廊角落堆積的灰塵以及金屬碎屑，「小心腳步。」他往Leo最常租的那一間走去，「希望他在這裡。」

　　「Leo！你在裡頭嗎？」Markus呼喚，沒有得到回應，不過一指寬的木板門在他的輕敲下敞開，露出屋內黯淡的天光以及奔逃的鼠類──門從一開始就是虛掩的。

　　Markus輕嘆了口氣，隨即走進屋內，「我是Markus，我進去了。」

　　屋裡設計跟Simon猜想的一樣，兩道薄板隔出只有一扇窗的起居間、臥室以及通風不良的廁所。

　　Markus看了一眼滿是穢物的廁所後繼續往裡頭走去，Simon隨手關起門，想減少立刻開始整理的心理壓力，但他錯了，起居間的狀況更糟，速食餐盒從翻倒的垃圾桶裡滿溢而出，蟑螂與老鼠在其中大開派對，更別說滿天飛舞的蒼蠅了。

　　Markus打開窗，試圖讓屋內通通風。玻璃窗外，有好幾隻不懷好意的烏鴉跟他對瞪，發出刺耳的尖鳴。

　　Simon看著同樣塞在垃圾桶裡的房租催繳通知單，上面的日期是一星期前，「至少我們能確定他幾天前還在這裡。」

　　他轉頭看向屋內唯一的家具──沙發與嵌死在牆壁裡的電視，沙發一角堆積著數量可觀的啤酒空瓶以及塞在縫隙裡的紅冰吸食器。「Markus，也許你會想看一看這個。」

　　「怎麼了？」Markus漫不經心的回應，敲響起居室的門，「Leo，你在裡頭嗎？」除了奇妙的昆蟲嗡鳴外，他沒有聽見任何聲音。

　　Simon拎起紅冰吸食器，暗自慶幸裡頭沒有半點殘留物，但這也夠讓Markus臉色為之一變。「也許是之前的。」他聊勝於無的安撫，「也許他真的戒毒了。」

　　「我也這麼希望。」Markus嘆息，開門的瞬間，起居室內衝出大量的蚊蠅，惹得他反感的揮了揮手，想看清楚房間裡頭有什麼東西。當他看清楚的時候，他後悔了──「Simon，放下吸食器。」

　　「發生什麼事了？」雖有疑惑，Simon還是放下紅冰吸食器，往Markus走去。對方僵立在房門前的模樣讓他有不好的預感，「怎麼了，Markus？」

　　Markus沒有回應，但從距離拉近，Simon也看見房間裡的景象──一具半腐爛，完全看不出形貌的屍體倒在床上，牆角丟棄十來包空的藍血血袋以及一具失去四肢跟脈搏調節器，陷入死機的仿生人。它腳旁，數十顆石榴子般晶瑩的紅冰散落在地，閃爍血一般的光芒。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　那份毒品分析報告花了快十二小時才發給Connor，裡頭詳列仿生人常見機型與序號以及死者體內超出致死量許多倍的鈦結晶跟致幻劑，完全可以確定死因是鈦中毒造成的心律不整，死前或許還經歷不少噩夢與幻境。

　　「最糟糕的死法，」Hank聽完報告後，撇了撇嘴，「那些紅冰果然賣出去了。」他嘆口氣，點著平板，想找之前丟給Perkins的毒品分析。目前只有上一次FBI破獲的毒品工廠有在製造裡頭藏著仿生人序號的紅冰，聽說查獲量至少有數十斤，每一公斤都代表一條仿生人的命。他一瞥LED燈還亮著豔黃的搭檔，半真半假的勸阻，「Connor，不用查了，那個渾球很快就會冒出來。」

　　「我詢問過FBI，Perkins探員有一陣子沒上班了，他可能需要一段時間才會知道這件事。」Connor一頓，對此沒有表現出罪惡感，「我剛比對完仿生人的型號，除了三名一個月前就宣告失蹤，目前沒有發現下落的仿生人外，其他全部符合，的確是從那個工廠製造出來的紅冰。」

　　Connor沒有提他是怎麼知道Perkins辦公室電話的，Hank也不打算深問，他早習慣對方利用警政網路，完全無視隱私的搜索資訊。他抓了抓後頸，「那些仿生人還好嗎？我是說，那些曾經被當作製造器的……」

　　「從上星期Simon寄來的消息來看，除了其中幾名還在接受心理治療外，大多數在更換脈搏調節器後順利回到原本的生活中，沒有出現太多異狀。」

　　Connor開啟之前報告的備份──對，他交出去的檔案全留下備份，順便把Nines的戰利品──從Perkins手中威脅得來，美其名是方便耶律哥做後續醫療追蹤的檔案通通留了備份。

　　Hank的平板投映出毒販改良過的脈搏調節器──乍看之下跟模控生命公司設計的脈搏調節器並無不同，撬開外殼後，會發現裡頭沿著藍血流動的方向，多了幾層細密的特製金屬網，能徹底過濾藍血裡頭的鈦，使其結晶化，成為化學成分裡自帶仿生人序號的新型紅冰。

　　「我會再發信詢問Simon他們的近況。」

　　「他們沒事就好。」Hank鬆口氣，研究起犯下這件案子的犯人姓名以及犯罪經歷。

　　Connor坐在Hank一旁辦公桌上，一層層地拆開脈搏調節器的投影，研究構造（他對這種事情總是很好奇），最後在最裡層的角落看見兩道彷彿刮痕般的標記──『L』。

　　「也許是設計者的名字？」Hank隨意猜測，「這種人很喜歡宣揚，他也許想讓其他人知道這是他做的。」他翻看犯人的檔案，每一名案底都是經年累月的毒販，時不時混著偷竊或暴力搶劫。他們也許在販賣毒品與作賤人生外擁有獨到的天分，但沒有一名擁有仿生人機械學的相關學歷，那怕是當一名模控生命公司的店面銷售員也沒有。「這些人都不像有這種天賦的樣子。」

　　「我會比對標記的可能出處，」Connor偏頭，「也許他不是第一次做這種事。」

　　「希望是，」Hank放下平板，「要不然我們就有得找了。」他輕拍Connor的膝蓋，「來吧，我們再到現場附近繞繞，也許能抓到那名不長眼的販售者。」

　　特製紅冰很少在一般毒販手中流通，通常只會有幾名或是一名獨立的販售者，以糖衣裹著毒，誘騙那些不知情的毒癮者購買。

　　「好的，副隊長。」Connor站起身，隨手刪除Hank平板上的檔案，他不想留下證據。

　　偏偏，佔據平板一角的螢幕小人傳來通知──【凱利路與羅絲坦巷的交接口發生一場雙屍命案，詳細地址已經發到您的手機裡，麻煩副隊長您處理。】

　　「看來我們得先去那裡了。」Hank翻個白眼，「這次換你開車，Connor。」他把鑰匙拋給Connor，「你考上的駕照總不能一直放在那不用。」

　　「謝謝你，Hank。」Connor握住仍帶著一絲體溫的車鑰匙，「我會小心駕駛的。」

　　Hank微笑，「別接到罰單就好。」

　　Connor開車技術可說是中規中矩，沒有違規，沒有超速，平穩到Hank在車上打了瞌睡。依仿生人評斷，他的人類搭檔的確需要睡眠，而他故意調的廣播除了輕音樂外，就是整點報時的柔和女音，相當催人入夢。

　　Hank半夢半醒的盯著窗外流逝的風景，注意到許許多多的路人，不論男女老少都戴上口罩或圍著圍巾。讓人深感這次流感真的相當嚴重，剛才趁午休翻閱的新聞裡不是也提了，歐洲各國已經出現零星的死亡案例，疾病管制局希望所有人平時多注意身體，減少出入公共場合的機會。

　　Hank打個哈欠，調轉廣播，想讓自己精神一點，「有時候還真羨慕你不會感冒……」

　　「我也許不會感冒，但會系統中毒。」Connor分神回應，他沒有把所有系統內存都花在開車上，他還有一部分花在尋找Perkins的下落中，「但只要定期更新防火牆，仿生人不會罹患所謂的『感冒』。」

　　「仿生人感冒時是什麼樣子？」Hank皺眉，「希望不會流鼻水，那可難受了。」

　　「大概是持續不過幾小時的系統異常、記憶出錯、肢體操作失靈或是陷入高壓的系統待機狀態，只要不是太強的病毒，大多數仿生人都不會有事。」趁紅燈，Connor偏頭看向Hank，「如果哪一天真的出現這種事，希望你不要太驚慌。」

　　「別擔心，我會享受照顧你的樂趣。」Hank笑了，隨即看一眼路標。「在這裡停車，那條路是單向道，這時段很難開進去。」

　　「好的，Hank。」

　　即使如此，那條單行道最後還是被警車擠得水洩不通。不少人被該怎麼進出這棟大樓這件事徹底難倒，最後是靠報案人的幫忙才一個跟著一個沿著逃生梯上了樓。最先趕到的Collins相當神速的決定自己要待在底下指引同事怎麼走，死都不上去湊熱鬧。

　　「這真是太扯了！」瞪著面前高達五層樓的樓梯，Hank抱怨，「就沒有人想過消防安全這件事嗎？」對於出入口是扇窗這件事時，他連開口吐槽的慾望都沒有了，直接示意Connor先進去，他晚點跟上。

　　Connor掃描窗戶一圈，再轉頭看向Hank，毫不猶豫地開口，「別擔心，副隊長，你過得去。」

　　「他媽的快進去做你的工作！」

　　Connor扶著玻璃窗，等待Hank邊罵邊鑽過對他來說相對狹小的窗口，嘴角繃得死緊，可眼中的笑意還是出賣了他。

　　「要笑就笑，傻小子。」Hank踏上走廊後，雙手用力在褲管上摩擦，彷彿想抹去滿手黏膩的灰塵。

　　「我只是在高興你的健身很成功。」

　　「閉嘴。」Hank惱怒的翻個白眼，「做你的事去！」聽見Connor笑著回應，他連忙補充，「不准亂舔東西！」

　　「好的，副隊長。」Connor嗓音仍帶著笑，可神情的確恢復到工作狀態，他先用兩種不同的視覺探測掃描走廊，紀錄案發現場外的環境。

　　他在靠近現場不過一公尺處發現滑倒的痕跡，還有用手扶住身體的一個模糊掌紋。不管這個人是誰，都是以相當驚慌的方式逃離，也許是兇手？

　　「報案人待在樓梯那裡，也許你會想要先詢問他們？」正準備挨家挨戶詢問消息的Davis提議，「裡頭的景象並不好看。」

　　「沒關係，」Connor微笑，「謝謝你的提醒。」

　　「我去詢問他們，」Hank嘆息，光想到可能面對的恐慌他就覺得心累，「你先去忙，Connor。」

　　「好的。」Connor進入現場，屋裡的藍血痕跡更多了，他推論有一個人，從步伐的距離評斷，一名男性，驚慌失措的逃出臥室，對方先跌坐在房門外，半爬半逃的衝進浴室──Connor打開浴室，望見裡頭的穢物以及更多模糊的指紋，有人吐在這裡，然後才衝出房間，消失在走廊，也就是唯一的出入口。

　　整條路上佈滿模糊不清的指紋，Connor拼湊出幾個勉強能送進警政系統搜索的，一共出現四名身分，其中一名屬於房東，他的指紋最模糊不清，時間也最久遠，其中一名在昨天死亡，酒駕導致的車禍，所幸沒有造成其他傷亡。另外兩名一個是房間的承租者，Leo．Manfred。另一名則是上星期才出獄，因為持槍搶劫入獄的一名毒癮者。

　　Connor沒對沙發上的紅冰吸食器起多少興趣，吸食端的唾液DNA早被老鼠啃光，上頭指紋五花八門，彷彿經歷無數次的轉手。

　　確認窗戶外沒有可供攀爬的施力點後，Connor直接走入臥室，視線最先看到的不是屍體，而是失去四肢，頸部又被鐵鍊鍊在床尾的仿生人，從對方髒汙的制服編碼來看，他已經出廠三年，一台再普遍不過的陪伴型仿生人。

　　Connor撿起仿生人腳旁散落的紅冰，輕輕一舔，他在其中嚐到鈦、致幻劑與仿生人的編號，號碼不屬於紅冰工廠裡的任何一名仿生人，反而是另外三名失蹤的仿生人其中之一。他的僱主，也是前主人，一名年約八十好幾的老人家盼著他回家盼了好久。

　　目光轉向床上的屍體，Connor辨識出對方屬於白種男性，年齡二十至三十歲，由於屍體狀態不佳，外觀沒有明顯傷口，他只能判定死因是過度服用紅冰──他在對方腸胃系統與血液裡分析出過量的鈦，身分卻不是承租此地的Leo．Manfred，是剛出獄不久的毒癮者。

　　查詢到死者身分的瞬間，四周突然安靜下來，蚊蠅依然飛舞，走廊喧鬧的交談卻全化為寂靜。Connor走出臥室，發覺鑑識人員依然忙碌，他們專注在手邊事物上，沒有發出半點聲響。

　　原本開啟的大門如今虛掩，從這個角度Connor看得見Hank的背影，對方舉槍戒備，正瞄準什麼，或者該說瞄準誰，直到聽見手杖敲在水泥地上的輕響，他才醒覺對方警戒的原因──調查者再度出現在他們面前。

　　Connor反射性看向窗戶，這間房間另一個出入口，系統自動分析『呼叫救援』以及『攀爬到大樓另一邊突襲』的成功率。

　　似乎從Hank的神情中察覺到異樣，調查員呼喚，「請走出來，仿生人，我只是想問幾個問題。」她語調一轉，「或者，你也可以待在那，看我慢慢吸乾這些生物的血。」

　　「Connor，不准出來。」Hank瞪著調查者，槍口依然瞄準對方，「收起你噁心的觸手，吸血蟲。」

　　「我無意加害你的證人與同事，Anderson，我只是想跟你的仿生人談話，是你逼我不得不如此。」調查員的長裙無風自動，那些繡在布料上的花飾彷彿自有生命，沿著布料邊緣蜿蜒而出，順著水泥地，纏繞在走廊的所有生命──警察、鑑識人員、一旁探頭窺望的鄰居、退去皮膚層，牽著彼此手的Markus與Simon、以及Hank身上。

　　除了Hank以外，他們所有人都陷在停駐的時光中，絲毫不知身旁有什麼危險。

　　「一出現就動全武行的人可不是我。」Hank扯了扯嘴角，「妳盡管吸他們的血，我一直很好奇子彈對你們有沒有用。」

　　Connor一整衣袖，無視Hank的警告，舉步踏進走廊，那些蔓生的花飾立刻纏上他的腳踝，帶來輕微的壓力跟禁止移動的警告。

　　Hank咒罵，目光沒有從調查員身上轉開，「我剛才說什麼來著？」

　　「我只是選擇一個成功率比較高的方案，副隊長，」Connor關好門後，雙手高舉，彷彿能表現出他的無辜，「再說，跟失去你相比，回答幾個問題對我來說不算什麼。」他目光轉向調查員，「您好，我能幫妳什麼忙？」

　　調查員微笑，「我查過你說的事了，你說的是實話。」她偏頭打量Connor，「難怪有許多人對你這種仿生人感興趣。」

　　「謝謝妳。」除此之外，Connor沒有其他反應，他等待調查員說出來此的真正目的，對方的行為模式與Amanda有五成以上的相似處，連她們臉上的笑容都極為神似，兩者給人的無形壓力卻完全不是同一個程級，調查員習慣偽裝得更無害，而不是像Amanda，直接拿出以上對下的教導者態度。

　　「相當可惜的是，那名人類不像你這樣合作，這讓我的調查有點碰到瓶頸。」調查員的手杖輕敲著地，「我想問你，裡頭那具是誰的屍體？」

　　Connor如實告知，查覺到調查員眼中幾絲失望後，他又道，「抱歉沒有幫上妳的忙。」

　　「謝謝你的合作。」調查員點頭，原本纏在Connor跟Hank腳上的花飾退走了，轉而徘徊在他們腳旁地板不過十來公分處，形成幾個完美的圓。他們重獲自由，暫時性的。

　　「Anderson，我承諾過，只是幾個問題，你不用這麼緊張。」調查員目光轉回Hank身上，語調淡然，「只要他不騙我，一切都會沒事。」

　　「妳跟我對於欺騙的標準完全不一樣。」Hank沒有放下槍，「妳沒收回妳的觸手，這難道不是一種欺騙？」

　　調查員皺起眉頭，「我真不懂，得知意圖謀殺你的木妖死亡這件事為何會讓你感到憤怒？你不是應該感到高興嗎？」

　　「──見鬼的誰要跟妳解釋！」是他們不經同意闖入木妖體內，即使是為了追捕犯人，那還是屬於對方的地盤。木妖攻擊他是為了自我防衛，Connor開槍也只是單純的警告。這無關對錯，之後兩方相安無事就好。偏偏這些吸血蟲老愛將是非對錯歸咎在其中一方。操！那可是一條生命！

　　「我很好奇你的解釋。」調查員往Hank靠近不過一公尺的距離，隨即發現一旁的Connor不知何時舉起槍，槍口筆直的對準她。

　　「不好意思，請往後退，」Connor溫和有禮的提醒，「有藉於妳的武裝，我相信妳完全達到這個世界對於襲警的定義。」

　　調查員眼角一彎，露出幾絲笑意，「我現在明白了，的確很有趣。」語畢，她的確拉開與Hank的距離，花飾也緩慢回到她的長裙之下，消失無形。

　　「前幾天，有幾名剛成熟的花妖惹出一些麻煩，」調查員嘴角扭曲，展現一抹不知是諷刺還是深感冒犯的微笑，「經幾次詢問後，她們坦承吃了一名陌生混血種給的糖果，聽說那像紅寶石般漂亮，」她手背露出暗藍色，隱約跳動的青筋，「她們不是第一次吃這種『糖果』，但沒有一次對他們造成影響。這次卻有所不同。她們陷入不受控制的狂喜之中，在邊界遊玩奔竄，造成這邊的混亂與死亡，觸犯法律。」手杖敲在地上，水泥地龜裂出一條條不規則的放射狀痕跡，「我是來尋找這名混血種的。」

　　「她們惹出來的麻煩不過是一場流行性感冒，人類哪一年沒有這種感冒？這種小事不會麻煩到妳，妳來這裡有別的原因。」Hank淡然揭穿謊言，「紅冰惹出來的不會只有這件麻煩事，妳們只在乎保密，這次是誰觸犯Urd的法律？妳的同類？混血種？還是人類？」

　　「我當初不該放過你。」調查者眼裡的笑意消失了，但隨即又恢復往常，「不過，一罪不二罰，現在說這些也於事無補。」

　　Hank臉色一變，隨即轉開視線。

　　「你了解Urd的法律，喜歡自相殘殺的人類不在她的看管下，」調查者身影逐漸消失在黯淡的天光中，「若真有這樣的人出現，『死亡』總能解決難題。」她嗓音飄渺，卻無法忽略其中的威脅，「如果發現這名混血種，請把他交給我，包庇只會讓你們得到相同的懲罰。」

　　在沒人注意的陰影處，Simon飛快眨了一下眼，但他裝做什麼都沒發生，與他人一同從停滯的時光中醒來，故作訝異的目送Hank沉著臉，一把扯住Connor的衣領，二話不說的把仿生人拖向滿是雜物，根本沒人使用的樓梯間。

　　「我告訴你不要出來你是哪裡聽不懂！？那不是好玩──」

　　「我只是做我該做的。沒有別的──」

　　光聽見Connor模糊不清卻異常冷靜的反駁與樓梯間突然爆發出的高溫與Hank的怒吼就夠讓Davis把兩名證人帶往他處，他很久沒遇見副隊長這麼火大了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　60張開眼，光源從上而來，適量的黃與白調和的色調讓視野染上一層柔和如午後陽光的色澤，卻不顯得刺眼。

　　陰影灑落，其中有著翠綠，明亮如夏季嫩葉，轉瞬即逝，隨之飄過視野是速度極快的黑──人類的髮絲，長度四十六公分。

　　「──爸爸！他醒過來了！」

　　音訊系統捕捉到話語，程式自動辨別校正語言，英文，美國北方口音，他張開嘴──程式調整選用的語言，要能跟面前的生物溝通──「我在哪裡？」

　　嗓音控制失準，分貝小於預期設定，60做出極似生物的反應，人類對於同類比較能解除警戒，調整分貝後重複詢問。「我在哪裡？」他試圖撐起身體，四肢沒有做出相對應的動作，他彷彿被重新灌入一具無法容納所有系統的機體，壓力遠高於容忍值，四肢也無法做出正確的反應。

　　原本能撐起身體的動作變成四肢無力的在柔軟的沙發床上翻動，60撞到木製的扶手，引起好幾件機體損傷報告，他一一將它關閉，專注在最重要的一項──補充藍血以及校準系統。他的記憶處於混亂中，無數零碎檔案有如大型連環車禍後的災難現場，哀號遍野，讓人不知從何開始處理──他唯一明白的只有一句話──『你完成了任務，可以去任何你想去的地方，做你想做的事。』。但他現在的狀況並不像完成任務，反而像搞砸它。

　　回答者不是剛才的女孩──人類幼體，而是另一道嗓音，低沉，屬於男性，他像得知60對於當下人時地的需求，不慌不忙地報出自己的身分、現在時間、所在地跟他遇見60的時間，兩者相差不過十九小時又四十三分鐘二十秒。

　　得知答案的瞬間，60的系統立刻校准到正確的時間點，他以不過數秒的時間飛快處理完記憶裡的災難，將其劃分出過去、現在以及未來的三個區塊，各自重組出正確的答案以及他當下最該做的事──他重新連接上網路，投身到熟悉不已的資訊海洋中，搜尋他需要的答案。

　　「──謝謝你，Allen隊長。」

　　無視Allen半挑著眉，有些驚訝又不那麼驚訝的表情，60再度撐起身，他現在總算能重新掌控機體，雖然不像之前那樣流暢，但他的自我修復功能尚未處理完所有損壞。套用人類最愛說的，但他總嗤之以鼻的話──『情況沒有那麼糟』。「對不起造成你的困擾，我會盡快離開你的住所並補償你的損失。」

　　Allen眉挑得更高，偏頭示意桌上那幾包藍血，「沒關係，你可以慢慢來。個人建議你先補充藍血，我昨晚遇到你時，你有點失血過量。」輕描淡寫之餘，他伸手安撫從身後探頭出來的女兒，對方從昨晚就對60充滿好奇，「你現在需要立即的醫療處理嗎？仿生人。」

　　「我有名字。」60不在乎自己除了底褲外全裸的模樣，迅速退去手臂的皮膚層，露出底下素白的塑料面板以及藏在其中的管線。

　　女孩露出小小的尖叫，不是因為恐懼，而是訝異，她抬起頭，小小聲的詢問，「爸爸，我也能這麼做嗎？」

　　「不行。」Allen笑了，「不是所有人都能這麼做。」

　　「喔。」女孩發出一聲有點失望的輕嘆。

　　60駕輕就熟的將藍血接上其中一條管路，另一隻手則施以壓力，加快流速，「我的名字是60。」他額旁的LED燈色澤從艷紅一路落回冷藍，不知為何，這讓Allen暗自鬆了一口氣。

　　「你是異常仿生人？」

　　「我是不是異常仿生人並不關你的事。」

　　這本該激怒人的話語不知為何引起一抹微笑。

　　「能回嘴，看來你沒事了。」Allen輕推女孩的肩，鼓勵她往前靠近60的同時坐到一旁的椅子上，「你也許已經知道了，但我還是得重新告知你一次，這位是我的女兒──Aurora，這裡是我的住所，你原本的衣服晾在陽台上，你現在很安全。」

　　60無視Aurora蹲坐在他身旁，像觀察昆蟲那般看著他──他又擠完一包藍血，正準備換下一包。

　　「如果你可以找到回去的路，你隨時都能離開。如果你沒辦法，除非是需要立即的醫療幫助，要不然你就得等到明天早上七點，那時候我會帶你去任何你想去的地方尋求協助。」Allen一頓，「有疑問嗎？60。」

　　「了解，Allen隊長。」60回得很順，音質不像以往，總帶著一抹刺耳的嘲弄，而是更加中性，明明白白的坦然。他抬起頭，對上Allen的目光，「謝謝你的幫助。」

　　Allen笑了，「有什麼事就叫我一聲。」他朝Aurora伸出手，「來吧，Aurora，妳該睡了。」

　　「但我不想睡！」

　　Allen沒有半分退讓，「妳答應過我的，不是嗎？」

　　Aurora嘟著嘴，心不甘情不願的站起身，「晚安，60。」她揮了揮手，露出燦爛的笑容，「祝你有個好夢。」

　　60扯了扯嘴角，露出一抹最像笑容的弧度。他不喜歡孩子，但願意忍受他們。「晚安。」

　　Allen跟Aurora離開了，他們走去二樓的臥室，60從模糊不清的話語以及屋內的保全系統判斷Allen沒有騙他，他的確去哄女兒睡覺，還把一篇平淡無奇的睡前故事念得相當生動有趣。

　　60再度掃描屋內，他沒有發現另一個人的存在，Aurora的出生證明雖然有紀錄母親的姓名，官方報告卻顯示對方死亡已久，根本不可能生出年紀這麼小的女孩。

　　人類總是有不可告人的秘密。

　　60暗自翻個白眼，確認完環境安全後──預防萬一，他暗自把Allen住宅的保全系統做了幾次升級與徹底的掃毒──他再度回到系統自檢的待機狀態，將原本只是大致分類的記憶做一次仔細的爬梳。

　　他記得──

　　一次連熱成像系統都沒有發覺的夜間拜訪。

　　是Kamski的生命徵象出錯，60才從待機中醒來，衝向對方房間──監視錄像顯示有一名老婦，她不知從何而來，系統表示她似乎從一開始就站在Kamski床旁，只是它現在才偵測到她。

　　最先發現老婦的Chloe失去功能，癱倒在地。她的倒地驚醒Kamski，但他似乎早預料到老婦的來到，他坐起身，習以為常地與對方展開交談。

　　老婦與Kamski之間並沒有接觸，他們只是談話，然後Kamski倒了下去，原本穩定的生命徵象大亂，體溫瞬間飆升，呼吸又急又快，混著大量痰音與水聲，系統掃描顯示他雙肺嚴重積水，心臟跟著衰竭，勉強撐著意識的是他慣於運動的身體以及不肯屈服的意志。

　　老婦早在60趕到前離開了。

　　Kamski沒有呼救，反而選擇安撫60的暴怒，他雙手捧著他的臉，指尖顫抖，體溫高於攝氏41度，語調卻沒有任何含糊，「你完成了任務，現在你可以去任何你想去的地方，做你想做的事。」

　　語畢，Kamski失去意識。

　　另一名趕來的Chloe撐住Kamski，跟著發出的指令堅定不已，「你聽見他說的了，你自由了。」

　　60這才醒覺他得到甦醒時就一直盼望的解鎖密碼──Kamski修復他時，對他的系統設下無數道防線，全為了把他困在模控生命公司，這座破產又不怎麼樣的鋼筋水泥柱裡保護他跟Chloe們的生命安全。

　　如果Kamski死於意外或是出於惡意，60就會永遠被綁在這棟建築物裡，直到機體損毀、電子信號不復存在。

　　但他現在得到密碼了，所有控制他的規定都自動解除。

　　60自由了。

　　但──望向對Kamski施行心肺復甦的兩名Chloe們，60垂下眼，同時失去保護與腦袋的模控生命公司如今就像風中殘燭，隨時都會熄滅。

　　60想笑，卻笑不出聲。他本想站在這冷眼旁觀Kamski死去，但他沒有，他走了出去，速度越來越快，目標明確且堅定。

　　群龍無首的保全系統再度接受到指令，原本存放在倉庫裡，被當作備用零件的RK800-313-248-317-52甦醒過來。

　　60沒有那麼多時間，他只將最基礎的資訊傳給52，下達唯一一句也是最後一句的命令──『保護』。然後，他走入老婦消失的地點，一面系統判定為實體的牆壁。

　　在這個世界，他消失了。

　　在另一個世界，他張開眼，雖然步履艱難、耳聾眼花、四肢協調度極差，有一段時間他只能在地上爬，但這並不影響他的目的。他硬逼自己更改上下左右全部相反的指令，調整程式，重新適應微弱的光源以及尖銳的風嘯。

　　60未顧藍血流了一路，追上那名老婦。在兩者距離不過短短數尺之際，他拔出槍，「你對Kamski做了什麼？！」

　　老婦淡然回頭，「那是他的選擇。」

　　60毫不遲疑地開槍，卻沒料到瞄準系統失了准心，讓本該擊碎胸口的子彈只打穿對方大腿。

　　老婦彷若無感，她身旁的巨樹卻發出震碎大地般的轟鳴。

　　大地裂開了口，無數暗紅樹根鑽地而出，系統錯判為血液的泥濘與塵土淹沒60，黑暗吞沒最後一抹月光。

　　60不記得他怎麼離開的，他只記得尖銳的訕笑──他被某種金屬勾著，拖在地上。他用最後一發子彈擊碎那名矮得超乎異常的尖耳紅帽怪物頭顱，趁對方尖叫時逃跑。

　　他毫無章法的走著，月光照亮他的路，黑暗卻老跟著他。

　　他失去顏色、失去方向、失去光。

　　在系統紀錄的最後幾秒，60聽見聲音。

　　這聲音，不屬於Kamski。

　　他重新睜開眼。

　　系統自檢結束，查無異常。

　　60重新活動肢體，靈活度一如往常，沒有絲毫受損。他再度看向二樓，時間已過午夜，Allen與他的女兒早該在夢鄉團聚，做著安全無慮的夢。

　　整理完客廳的一團混亂，60穿好衣物後，跳窗走人。離開前，他將保全系統設為最高等級，希望不會有賊蠢到過來打擾此地的安寧。

　　在窗戶關閉的瞬間，Allen張開眼，隨即又閉上了。

 

　　TBC

　　請自由留言！


	3. Chapter 3

　　人蛇混雜的喧鬧，年少輕狂，耳鬢廝磨，以酒精與心搏揮霍青春。藏在黑暗中的眼晴，挑逗與探尋，唇齒相憐的吻，唾液與血一同受到歡迎。音樂震耳欲聾，光影斑駁之處，肢體交纏，分享冷冽空調下擁抱的熱度。酒釀有著水晶的色調，迷濛與化學製劑一塊下肚，混合成放縱與狂歡，後悔是明天的事，而他們擁有的是當下，以及稍縱即逝的夢境。

　　而夢境之下，總有些不可見人的污穢，藏在美好與歡笑之中，它裹著糖衣，混著毒液，引誘任何一名願意牽起它的手的生物。

　　帶著兜帽，Gavin冷眼旁觀身旁的光怪陸離，他今晚喝下去的酒精比預期中多，讓他即便在百家爭豔的人造香氣中，也能嚐到火焰燒灼後的黏膩。他半趴在吧檯，一雙透著碧綠的眼迷濛似水，嘴角勾起的笑，饒似諷刺又近似魅惑。

　　幾個感興趣的人來了又走，沒有一名能得到酒精以外的青睞，他視線從沒多停留在對方身上超過一秒。最後是一名女性，她長髮披肩，膚色似雪，一雙紅唇染著血一般的紅。

　　「找什麼嗎？」

　　Gavin笑了，目光總算對焦在女性身上，他們交換著吻，唾液與笑容，雙手不安分的在對方身上遊走，指尖沾染著火，沒入衣物之中。

　　他們離開吧檯，混亂的腳步似被不知名的絲線勾著，跌入後方隔音極差的包廂裡，香水味更重，情慾也是，仍掩不住女子身上散發出的，屬於森林幽谷的清香。

　　細膩的長髮掩蔽昏黃的燈光，Gavin閉上眼，一手摟著女子腰際，另一隻手停在對方腰際，數串彷彿琥珀般的琉璃珠子上，動作越來越漫不經心，甚至帶著睡夢的遲疑。

　　女子也察覺到異狀，狀似不悅的嬌嗔，「你還想不想做？」她偏頭，嘟著嘴，「我不是過來陪睡的！」

　　「我是想做，」Gavin睜開眼，眼中沒了酒精的迷茫，甚至帶著一絲銳利，「不是跟妳。」他話尾未落，某種冷硬的金屬物頂住女子腦後，發出一聲清脆的保險開啟聲響。

　　女子僵住了，她貌似不甘的瞪著Gavin，原本深褐色的眼眸如今透著夜晚的深紫。「你騙我！」

　　「只是想借妳的腰帶用一個晚上，小花妖。」Gavin挑眉，示意女子離開，「順道問幾個問題。」他坐起身，沒有拍落滿身微微發亮的花粉，「放心，不會打擾太多的時間，我知道妳們的季節到了。」

　　花妖慢慢往後退去，她腦後頂著的槍管倒很堅持，不輕不重，不讓她看見半點模樣卻沒有活物的氣息，「要借就借！我才不稀罕這條腰帶！」她雙手叉腰，沒半分好氣把腰帶甩到Gavin懷裡，「你想問什麼！？」

　　Gavin笑了。

　　「我想知道市集的位置。」

　　花妖回答完後氣呼呼的衝出房間，裝飾在髮辮之間的花飾散發出更艷麗的氣息。

　　Gavin邊整理衣物邊把腰帶丟給Nines，「隨便你怎麼戴，總之要纏在身上。」

　　Nines雖然接下了，卻沒有動作，他瞪著手中的物品。LED燈閃過一抹不易察覺的豔紅以及許多暗黃。雖然神色未變，但明眼人都看得出他不高興。

　　Gavin翻個白眼，「那好，你待在這，我自己過去。」若不是要把這蠢塑料拎出去，他至於被一名花妖性騷擾嗎？

　　Nines目光轉了過來，「這條腰帶的主要成分是琥珀與乾燥花，我不明白──」

　　Gavin以吻堵住接下來的話語，他以前一刻截然不同的熱情摟著Nines，唇舌糾纏出黏膩的吻，結束之際還洩恨的咬了對方唇瓣。「……我說過，你身上的塑料味太重，蠢貨。」

　　Gavin接過Nines手中的腰帶，靈巧且挑逗的繞在對方腰際，打了個牢固的結。

　　「我們接下來要去的地方不接受人類或仿生人，我更不可能幫你收屍。」

　　Gavin偏頭，示意Nines如今恢復冷藍的LED燈，「關掉你的LED燈，」他舔唇，滿意的看見對方照著他的話做，偽裝的皮膚層掩蓋住LED燈原本的灰白之處。「我帶你去看夜晚真正的模樣。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　霧氣瀰漫了街道，蒼白的街燈與月光模糊返家的路途，Gavin雙手插在口袋裡，向Nines偏了偏頭，走上地圖標記為死巷的叉路，鐵絲網與隨意丟棄的垃圾落在石板地上，翩然飛落的鴞鷹眨著澄亮的眼，沒多久又飛遠了。

　　跟隨腳步的影子隨著光源變淡，變深，分裂又聚合，轉瞬間，他們身旁出現似人又不似人的生命，有些高如摩天大樓，月光與霧氣模糊它們真實的樣貌，有些則矮小不過半膝高，卻嘰嘰喳喳，又跳又蹦，渾身散發各種寶石才有的光輝，沒多久又滾走了。

　　風聲傳來笑語，隱約的螢光繞著圈，跳著舞，他們歡唱春季的到來，並歡迎任何願意與他們一塊慶祝的生命，有一名原本走在Nines身後的人類靠了過去，他的笑容朦朧，如夢似醉，沒瞧見腳旁的枯骨早堆成一座小山。

　　「別管他。」Gavin唇語提醒Nines轉開視線，「那是他的選擇。」他偏頭示意，「跟好，別走丟了。」

　　但Nines依然紀錄對方的相貌，等待之後重回網路海洋後分析，搜尋。

　　喧鬧與燈火彷彿黑暗中的燈塔，吸引越來越多的生命，彷彿除此地以外的世界都在崩毀，凋亡。Gavin踏上這季節不可能出現的碧綠草茵，轉頭看向身後不過數尺外的Nines，似乎在確認對方一切無恙。

　　Nines走到Gavin身旁，沒有生物對他的出現表示不悅，他們似乎把他當成花妖引來的生命，不約而同的無視他。

　　幾團慌慌張張的小火球竄過Gavin腳旁，引起各種不同語言的抗議，其中一名瘦如枯骨裹著一層血肉的攤販抱怨這些地獄崽子沒有半點家教，說燒就燒。

　　另一名回牠，「可不是，聽說前幾天才在邊境燒了一株千年木妖，壞了好些人的生意，不知有多少人是靠著它展開的枝枒與根莖過活。」

　　「哎，調查者沒管這件事？」雖開了話夾子，那幾名攤販手上的活可沒半點閒，依然是忙個不停的招呼客人，包裝商品。

　　Gavin站在其中一名攤販面前，狀似好奇的打量對方攤子上裝滿各種液體的玻璃罐子，浸泡在液體裡的寶石生物回望他，搔首弄姿的綻放出燦爛的笑容。

　　「聽說是調查者下令的，那木妖不知做了什麼，惹怒那群吸血蟲──」

　　大地傳來震動，原本在聊天的攤販互相看了眼，各自撇嘴，不願多說。

　　Gavin偏頭朝Nines低語，他們腳下的木妖可是活著的，現在心情不太好，小心別走錯地方。在他們身後，鹿角綻放百花，形貌卻是巨豹的販子沿路叫賣它的商品，號稱擁有治療百病的良效，仔細一瞧，每一朵花的花蕊都是一名縮小版，沉睡的孩子。

　　比車還大的單眼巨鼠張開嘴，讓皮膚滿是皺褶的擦靴者除了清理牠四肢的尖爪，還另外清理牠滿嘴層層排列，少說有數千顆的利牙。另一隻外型較小的單眼巨鼠靠在牠身後，細細的爪子抓著一條仿生人手臂，從動作來看，似乎把它當成潔牙骨。

　　Nines掃描紀錄那條手臂的型號，似乎想從系統內存的失蹤人口裡比對出一個結果。在答案出來前，Gavin把他拖走了。

　　他們經過一群披著人皮的蒼白幻影，它們掏出彼此的心臟，相互吹噓戰利品，看誰騙得的心最美麗。它們高聲哄笑，引得一旁經過的螃蟹不滿，牠打開腹部的收納箱，向眾人展現牠在人類身上取得多少生命。

　　若不是Gavin持續拉著Nines走往特定方向，他還真想過去檢驗那些器官，詢問故中緣由以及取得方式，那些器官就像剛切下來的不久，連腐敗的痕跡都難以見得。

　　Gavin停在一隻長著牛頭的鸚鵡面前，牠尖哮囊袋裡的新聞，長達數尺的翅膀卻是金屬製品。他扯下Nines腰帶上的其中一顆琥珀，丟給鸚鵡身後的獨角兔，換得一份不過數張紙的報導。

　　Gavin把新聞塞給Nines，黏膩的油墨沾了仿生人滿手的墨黑，他掃描最顯眼的幾個標題，發覺內容離不開花妖最近鬧出來的流行性感冒與底特律管理者的年老體衰。

　　幾名別著沾血長刀的小紅帽矮妖共享一份報紙，嘰嘰喳喳的邊走邊討論，牠們身後的長勾拖了一路的吵雜與暗血。

　　「──他遲早會死！」

　　「下一個換誰？」

　　「誰知道，也許是精靈，他們想要這座港口很久了。」

　　「最好是能管管那些玩具！我上回才被它們打！」牠展現凹陷一半的腦袋與不停濺出腦漿的裂縫，「老巫婆居然要收四十具屍體才願意幫我治療！」

　　「誰叫你不管死活，只喜歡拖著它們走！」

　　「就是就是。」

　　Gavin撇撇嘴，伸手把Nines往後推，避開這三名紅帽矮妖，「牠們的鉤子不好惹。」他皺眉，做出一張怪臉，「很痛。」

　　Nines挑眉，「你跟牠們打過架？」

　　「很久以前，那時候我看誰都不順眼。」Gavin示意一旁懸空水晶酒瓶，雙手插到口袋裡，直接往那個方向走去。

　　酒瓶瓶口朝下，不停往地面澆灌淡紅色黏稠液體，三三兩兩的桌椅與分布較為零散的攤販安靜待在角落兜售商品。

　　Gavin從口袋裡掏出幾根碧綠仿生孔雀的羽毛──他上次與Nines去逛動物園時的收穫──丟進淡紅液體裡。

　　兩個杯子憑空出現，Gavin裝滿它們，示意Nines跟他在一處空座椅休息。

　　Gavin舉杯碰唇，卻沒有真的喝下去，他以動作暗示Nines聽。

　　Nines調高聲音的接受器，呼嘯的風聲瞬間帶來許許多多的話語，有些悲傷，有些瘋癲，有些憤怒，他們在說──

　　「瘋子人類製造出一堆怪物，半真半假的，特別嚇人。」

　　「這又不是我的錯！是那個混血種的問題！」

　　「如果我欺騙你，願Urd懲罰我的傲慢！」

　　「貪婪的精靈！」

　　「我也想要一個玩具！就算只有一顆頭也好。」

　　「有人攻擊調查者！」

　　「試試看，別這麼膽小，嚐一點又不會怎樣。」

　　「死了好多人。」

　　「嘿！小心點！你們這群臭小鬼！」

　　「燒掉好大一塊地，聽說那裡全毀了。」

　　「那群怪物，活該跟人類打起來，最好通通死光！」

　　「管理者快死了？怎麼可能！」

　　「調查者不是很高興人類參與拍賣會。」

　　「那隻地獄犬被放逐。」

　　「管理者死了的話，我們該怎麼辦？」

　　「誰膽子那麼大？」

　　「那些人全死了。」

　　「吃起來有憤怒的味道。」

　　「人魚就快唱歌了，幾個月後，我們會有新的生意。」

　　「溫迪戈又出現了！我就知道牠們沒有死光！」

　　「我朋友在大學那的收穫不錯，也許我也能找到好獵物，勾引一個新玩具也不錯。」

　　「你可以搬去紐奧良，聽說那裡的管理者很好說話。」

　　「我想要買你的商品。」

　　Nines略偏頭，專注在最新聽到的嗓音上。

　　Gavin也注意到異狀，他眨了眨眼，卻不動聲色，目光持續且平靜地盯著地面黯淡的木紋雕痕。他原本只打算過來市集收集情報，一方面治療Nines的過度保護欲，一方面看能不能順藤摸瓜的找到調查者出現的真正原因──他才不相信幾項小小的投訴能說動那棵少說有數百年壽命的吸血樹──誰知道會碰上真正有趣的事。

　　Gavin又看了同樣裝作心不在焉的Nines一眼，繼續專心在攤主拿腔拿調的嗓音上，對方他認得，一隻成了精的狐狸，謠言化身的怪物，以獲取秘密為樂。時不時會將幾個不會影響到自己人生安全的秘密重新包裝，放在檯面上販賣。自然，購買者得拿秘密來換，越無人得知，越危險的越好。

　　除非面臨生死關頭，Gavin死都不會跟那隻狐狸做交易。而不管現在站在攤位的人是誰，他很快就買到自己想要的東西。

　　Gavin坐著沒動，Nines也是。但有幾名沉不住氣的黑暗動了，他們跟在對方身後，拉出一條長長的暗影。

　　這也是Gavin不願意跟狐狸交易的原因之一，牠童叟無欺，也不會事後耍手段，但有很多無法跟牠交易的人會聚在四周，意圖來個黑吃黑，運氣不好很容易死在東西到手的那一刻。

　　又過幾分鐘，Gavin跟900離開原地，他們跟著暗影，緩慢的走著。被跟蹤的那人似乎也察覺到異狀，腳步卻沒有越走越快，他在市集最混亂，最人來人往之處繞著圈，彷彿想購買其他商品──暗色兜帽遮掩他的面容，長板衣遮掩過於蒼白的肌膚，一雙眼卻是亮著，宛如夜晚淡藍色的月光。

　　Gavin沒打算耗下去，隨即向Nines示意離開市集的方向，不像那隻被燒死的木妖，這裡的出入口就那麼幾道，通往市區的就更少。不管對方打算耗多久的時間，他總要離開這裡。待越久，他曝露的可能性就越高。

　　Gavin遠遠望著那抹一轉眼就消失在人海的背影，心知他總會等到他，只是身後會跟著幾個人他就不確定了。「過來。」他雙手插在口袋裡，偏了偏頭，「我們去另外一個地方等。」

　　Gavin熟門熟路的走往另一個方向，那裡有一座小型森林，樹幹與嫩葉裹著金屬管線與齒輪，相輔相成的化為一座仿彿人工打造的景點，可這裡的生物都是活著的，時不時可以聽見誤闖進來的人類與那些以各種理由狩獵他們的生物之間發出的尖叫，嬌喘，細語或是威脅。

　　Gavin拉著Nines爬上其中一棵樹，枝枒與嫩葉閃爍金屬的光芒，細密的掩蓋他們衣物的色澤，從這裡，他們可以看見所有靠近出入口的生物，也能躲避那些徘徊在底下的貪婪。

　　Nines提高音律接受器，捕捉微風傳遞的細語，試圖重組片段的字句，尋求一份正確的答案，「你怎麼確定他會選擇這裡？」

　　「我不知道，」Gavin聳聳肩，「這扇門距離他要回去的地方最遠，若是跟縱的人太多，他還能在另一邊甩掉它們。」他打個哈欠，「如果是我，我會選擇這裡。」他漫不經心的話語裡混著太多的疲憊，「就算等不到人，我們也能去別的地方堵他，先試試看又無仿。」

　　Nines沒打算提醒Gavin他已經正式被列為耶律哥最不受歡迎對象，他看向那扇半隱藏在枝枒裡的道路，暗自推論時光流轉的刻度，這裡的時間不像他熟知的另一邊，全隨著三個月亮的運行而定，快與慢沒有一定的標準──有時，一天是外頭的一小時，有時，一星期不過是轉瞬之間。

　　「在這裡，人類很容易就老了，」跟他解釋的當下，Gavin扯著嘴角，不知道是感嘆還是嘲弄的語調評論，「幸好你不是人類。」

　　「幸好你也不是。」Nines捧起Gavin的臉，以吻作為安撫，得到的卻是更加張狂的笑與「瘋塑料！」的抱怨。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　即將凌晨的那刻，Gavin在Nines的呼喚下醒來(他靠著對方的肩，睡了一個不長不短的覺，夢見燃燒的火焰，壞預兆。)，瞧見對方遠遠的走來，他身後跟著的暗影大多消失了，微風卻帶著隱約的腥臭，草尖的露珠也不再是剔透的晶瑩，而是黏稠的血液。

　　也許是查覺到即將離開市集，對方輕嘆口氣，腳步跟著放緩，他身後的影子卻莫名的拉長，蜿蜒出蛇一般的黑暗。

　　「操！」Gavin連忙抽出手槍，Nines比他更快，從消音槍擊發的子彈俐落的劃過風嘯，對方身後的巨蛇發出轟然尖鳴，顯然相當不悅。

　　Gavin衝了過去，抓住對方的手就往出入口跑，「你他媽的是從哪引來這種大傢伙！？」他沒忽略對方手中一閃而過的銀亮。刀鋒沾著血，卻沒有第一時間往他身上招呼代表對方也認出他來。「──Nines！走人了！」

　　Nines跟上Gavin的腳步，卻時刻注意後方的攻擊。

　　巨蛇忌憚消音槍的威脅，悻悻然瞪著他們離開的方向，隨即消失在黑暗之中。

　　拖著人，衝在最前方領路的Gavin沒管這麼多，陽光是他們唯一的保護更是庇護所。晨光隨著他們的離開而逐漸灑落，混著笑語的風聲遠了，取而代之的是車水馬龍的喧鬧以及街頭巷尾相互道早的交談──他們回到底特律，位於市郊一處住宅區。

　　Gavin放緩腳步，他靠在一旁的矮牆上，喘著粗氣。另外兩人臉不紅氣不喘的，彷彿這點距離與衝刺對他們來說不算什麼，「去他的，讓我休息一下。」

　　Nines觀察四周，網路資訊的海流帶來他想要的答案，「通往市區的公車還有五分鐘到達。」他收起他跟Gavin的手槍，迅速尋找到公車站牌，「你可以等一下再休息。」

　　「一點都不體貼。」Gavin翻個白眼，眼明手快的抓住另一名想趁機開溜的人，「你不准動！媽的！我不想追著你們兩個跑！」他又喘口氣，露出一抹討人厭的笑容，「或者你希望我直接到耶律哥找你也行。」

　　奔跑途中掉落的兜帽與陽光照亮對方的金黃髮絲與藏在底下的面容──Simon微微嘆了口氣，卻沒有甩開Gavin的手，「我只是想找一張椅子給你，Reed先生。」他萬分無奈的解釋，「你看起來快暈倒了。」

　　「我才不會！」

　　Nines默不作聲的朝Gavin伸出雙手，意圖相當明顯。

　　Gavin隨即站起身，「去你的，別想扛我！」他瞪向公車站牌，「我可以自己走。」他也的確自己走了，雖然步伐緩慢又累得半死，負責引路的Simon時不時回頭觀望，Nines倒很平靜跟在他身後，以防不時之需。

　　雖然已經早晨，卻還沒到車流量的高峰，搭乘公車的人寥寥可數，只有幾隻小毛佔據最前方的位置，Gavin直接往後方走，俐落的佔據最後方的四人座，他靠著窗，似乎想藉此感受陽光的溫暖，Simon坐在他旁邊，Nines則坐在Simon另一邊，靠近走道的位置。

　　Gavin懶洋洋地打了個哈欠後，有意無意地露出他藏在暗袋裡的警徽，「你打算解釋剛才的事嗎？」

　　「我不小心走進去……」Simon垂頭，雙手遮住了臉。

　　「有沒有人跟你說過你的說謊技術很差？」Gavin挑眉，「沒有仿生人能像你這樣自由進出那裡，沒有。」他看一眼默不作聲的Nines，撇了撇嘴，「除了最新型的例外。」

　　「我可以解釋……」

　　Gavin掏了掏耳朵，擺出『你說啊，我等著聽』的姿態，雖然還是十足的流氓地痞樣。

　　Simon揉了揉臉，他目光雖然看著前方，卻相當渙散，「那是我第一次醒來的事──

　　Simon最初的記憶，是一片透著金屬光澤的藍色花海，再來是一個又蹦又跳的人，他摟著他，尖叫「我終於成功了！」的興奮。他最初的記憶裡沒有藍天，只有三顆形狀各異的月亮，它們分開又聚集，帶來每個月的時光流轉以及每年最後幾天的暗無天日。

　　「她們分別是未來過去以及現在，我隸屬於Urd，她掌管過去。」他邊整理亂髮邊笑嘻嘻的說，「但我想要未來，所以我跟Skuld求來了你。」他一頓，「希望代價不要太大。」

　　他沒有名字，他的名字隨著心意改變，臉孔也是，每晚血肉都會重新凝聚出一張新的面容與形貌各異的身體。

　　「這是因為我還年輕。」第一次驚嚇到Simon時，他這麼安撫，「等再過個幾百年，我也會跟其他人一樣擁有固定的外貌。」他偏頭，「你喜歡什麼樣的外型？Simon，到時候變成你喜歡的外型比較好。」他一頓，「名字也是，我幫你取了名字，而你也要負責幫我取一個。」

　　Simon沒有回答，他不知道怎麼回答，系統裡沒有這個答案，最終，他只能回應，「只要是你喜歡的就好。主人。」

　　對方嘟起嘴，似乎不是很滿意這個答案，但下一瞬間也笑了，「沒關係，你才剛醒來，我們還有很多的時間。」

　　他拉著他走過住家的所有房間，細數所有的物品，其年代橫跨一次世界大戰與最新型的仿生人型錄，對方的話語都像音樂那般流竄過Simon的腦海，有時留下了痕跡有時沒有。

　　Simon只知道，他沒有在多數十來間的房間裡瞧見其他生物的存在，只有他跟他的主人，可這間高達數層樓的暗紅色住所彷彿自有其生命，會在他們經過時自動敞開房門或是拉起窗簾。

　　「這不是什麼高科技的東西，」那人笑著，那一天，他有著暗棕色的短髮與明亮的藍色眼睛，「這間屋子就是我。」他向Simon展示與他相似的雙手，「我是這棵樹的形象，一個對外溝通的管道，有點像你們仿生人那樣，連接上網路後就能得到所有消息，」他搔了搔頭，似乎不是很滿意這個答案，「總之，這棵樹知道的東西我都知道，我就是他。」

　　Simon當時就算不明白系統也沒有給他提問的好奇，他彷彿乾海綿般吸取對方給他的所有資訊，卻沒有意識到為何他沒有見到陽光，為何他不能離開這間屋子，為何屋子外頭是一片漫無邊際的藍色花海，每一朵都綻放藍血的晶瑩色澤。

　　他什麼也沒有問，他千變一律的遵照對方的指示，善盡他身為家政型的功能以及陪伴的義務。對方無須進食，他自然免除了準備三餐功夫，反而在清理上下了不少功夫，那些沾染暗紅色灰塵的物品總讓他滿身髒污的被對方拖去洗澡，邊洗邊提醒──「這些不能帶出去，Simon，這些粉末有毒！」

　　「你不會想問我一些事情？」某一天，對方趴在床鋪上，雙眼眨啊眨的，屬於女性的柔媚讓他的話語少了許多鋒利，「像你是怎麼來這裡的？還有為何外頭沒有其他人這類的……」

　　「如果你願意說的話，主人。」Simon為對方蓋好棉被，看著那些如觸手般蔓生再度包覆住她的所有主。也許明天他又是名男性或是女性。他在系統裡紀錄了近百種的外貌與聲音，沒有一天重複，但性情卻沒有改變，依然像名需要照顧的孩子。

　　對方嘟起嘴，「好吧，看來我還有很多東西要教你。」她半夢半醒的說，「你等著瞧。」

　　從那天開始，對方不停丟給Simon問題，他編寫故事，他描述歷史，他拉著他解說星象與月光的變化，接觸無數保存在住宅裡的物品與書籍，末了總逼著Simon發問，那怕是一句簡單的「為什麼」也能引起他燦爛的笑容與越來越多的話語。

　　這些疑問慢慢在Simon系統裡成型，他開始看，開始碰觸，開始學，第一次培養出好奇心，卻是花在詢問「你為何不用吃東西？」這上頭。

　　對方笑了，開始說得更多，內容卻沒有一點跟Simon系統儲存的世界有所關連，他說著吸血樹的歷史，他們是怎麼從血海中重生的神話，他腳下的土地以及夜晚的月光，「我們掌管審判，是法律的維護者，你之前碰到那些的灰塵都是疾病，像是肺結核、伊波拉、肝炎什麼的，總之是很難纏的疾病。套用人類的話來說，是各式各樣的細菌與病毒。」他抱著抱枕，偏著頭，似乎不是很喜歡說出口的話語，「我們要管好這裡的人，不能讓他們太常跑去你那一邊，會造成大混亂。」他做了個鬼臉，「我討厭這種工作。」

　　「但如果你生病了呢？」Simon提問，他那時不了解充斥在系統裡的軟體不穩定代表『擔心』。「如果你生命了，我該怎麼幫你？」

　　那人身體整個一偏，滾到Simon大腿上，「那就會有死神過來燒了我。」他雙眼眨也不眨，「到時候，我希望你跑得遠遠的。」他難得收起嘻皮笑臉的模樣，「不要回頭，Simon。」

　　那時，Simon額旁的LED燈難得亮起艷紅的色彩。

　　那人又笑了，他話鋒一轉，說起死亡的模樣──那是隻大狗狗，擁有數千度的高溫以及柔軟的心腸，從很久以前就不願意待在這裡，滿腦袋只想偽裝成人類，溜到另一邊度過看似無窮無盡的時光。「他是我的朋友，」他笑著說，「脾氣壞死了，卻是那一群兇巴巴的大狗狗裡唯一願意對我好的。」他在空氣中勾畫對方的模樣，「下一次我再讓你見他，他也養了一隻大狗，真正的狗，摸起來不知道是不是跟那些藏敖的皮草一樣柔軟。」

　　可惜的是，Simon沒有機會見到那隻聽說抱起來跟心腸一樣柔軟的火焰狗，他見到的是一群彷彿火海般的死亡，牠們燒光外頭彷彿晴空的花海，無情的高溫與火炎步步逼近Simon待著的巨樹。

　　那天，他第一次知道樹木尖叫起來會是什麼聲音。

　　本該堅硬的牆壁觸摸起來帶著顫抖，那人──那天是名女孩的模樣，她拖著長到腳踝的暗紅捲髮，深藍色的眼睛難得沒有笑意，她一見到Simon就拖著他往最裡頭的房間走去，那些構成房間的枝枒朝Simon探出手，它們裹著他，彷彿要形成一個保護的繭，只用來保護它。

　　「不要出來！」她以纖瘦的肢體推著Simon，硬把他留在繭裡頭，房間裡的溫度越來越高，像極外頭步步逼近的烈炎。「我會沒事的。」

　　Simon透過枝枒的縫隙看見越來越多從天花板滴落的紅血──那些代表疾病與瘟疫的樹液如今有著灼燙的溫度。他不相信對方說的話，他第一次違背命令，系統構築的紅牆自他眼前散落，化為細雪般的齋粉。

　　樹枝柔軟的枝枒無法在不願傷人的狀況下壓制Simon的抵抗，他奮力伸出手，想勾住對方的衣角，那人卻笑了。

　　「傻孩子。」她張開嘴，咬傷Simon的手臂，留下深可見骨的傷痕與印記，「這能保護你，」她偏頭，「我不喜歡命令人，就這一次，聽話，Simon。」

　　Simon的四肢突然失去力氣，枝枒形成的繭再度裹起，留給他濃稠得無法化開的黑暗，他發出彷彿出生般的嚎哭，藍血染濕了他的衣領與手臂，卻無法撼動樹枝分毫。

　　Simon再度見到月光時，一切都結束了。滿天飛舞的灰燼裹著他，屬於Skuld的柔和月光照亮視野與離開的路。他看著手臂上的咬痕，失去皮膚層的機體只留下一道再顯明不過的印記。

　　他走往人類的世界。

　　「接下來的時光我大多待在耶律哥，除了你們之外，我沒有跟任何人提之前發生的事。」

　　Gavin挑眉，「就算是你們的救世主也沒有？」

　　「他願意等，我…我還在想要怎麼跟他說。」Simon撫摸左手臂，「這些記憶太超過一般仿生人的認知了。」

　　「你們不是有連接什麼的？」Gavin比劃出一個手勢，他看過仿生人之間傳遞情報的方式──退去皮膚層跟同類記憶什麼的，Nines也很喜歡──至少遠高於平常該出現的次數──撫摸他身上偶爾會冒出來的鱗片什麼的，好像這樣能得知更多的資訊。「他怎麼可能不知道？」

　　「我把它藏得很好。」Simon虛弱的微笑，他自認為是藏好了，至少Markus從沒有過問，「我總有一天會跟他說的。」

　　Nines沉默許久後第一次發問，「但這沒有說明你為何要回去。」他的LED燈持續泛黃著，偽裝出正在思考的模樣，掩飾他正在跟其他仿生人通訊的事實──Connor從Nines重回網路後就丟來一連串的訊息，表明他想神不知鬼不覺溜進FBI的防火牆內，需要Nines的幫忙。至於理由，Connor只肯這麼說──【我想確認一件事。】。

　　「我回去是為了買東西，Markus遇到一個難題，我想幫他。」Simon雙手交握，搓揉指節與上頭不經意沾到的暗血。

　　「那狐狸賣的東西可沒什麼好貨。」Gavin冷笑，隨即轉開了視線，今天的天氣不錯，希望晚上不要下雨，他今晚跟Nines可是得值班的，照現在的時間，他還來得及回去補個眠。

　　「很適合用來找人。」Simon微笑，「Markus……我們最近在找一個人，對方藏得很好，我們想在其他人之前找到他。」他握住雙手，語調是難得的堅定。

　　「祝你順利，」Gavin又打了個哈欠，「我比較好奇的是你用了什麼秘密跟牠交換？」他咧嘴一笑，威嚇感十足，「那條蛇平常可是不出來見人的。」貪婪的蛇為的肯定不是Simon手中的尋人藥水，而是他腦袋裡的情報。吸血樹擁有太多的知識，而且往往是別人最不想要流傳出去的秘密。

　　Simon偏頭，「你也想要被蛇追嗎？Reed先生。」他笑容柔和，卻毫不留情的賞給Gavin一個軟釘子碰。「有些事還是不說的好。」他站起身，示意自己得先行離開，「謝謝你們的幫忙，我的站到了。」

　　「等一下。」Nines伸出手，指尖輕撫過Simon的衣角，捻去上頭沾染的血塊，「帶這個回去就不好了。」

　　「謝謝你。」Simon點頭道別，「祝你們有愉快的一天。」

　　Simon離開了，他重回那些毫不知情的仿生人同伴的懷抱。

　　Gavin等到公車再度發動時才轉頭看了Nines一眼，挑了挑眉。

　　Nines張開手，掌心裡是他剛從Simon衣角抓下的血塊以及一顆不過小指指甲大小的竊聽器。

　　Nines以唇語表示他正在追蹤訊號，不管對方是誰，逃不出他的掌心。

　　Gavin身體一垮，整個人倒在Nines的大腿上，尋了一個舒服的位置，「到站時叫我。」他閉起眼，睡意很快抓住他的神智。

　　他這次的夢裡，沒有火光。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　遠外，查覺到自己被追蹤的60急忙掐斷訊號，他瞪著勉強才甩掉，屬於Nines的信標，暗自磨了磨牙，深知對方遲早會發現是他把竊聽器丟到那台PL600身上去，他得另外找其他管道獲得訊息。

　　「該死！」每當這時候，60就很厭惡Connor或Nines擁有的官方管道，美其名是警政系統，但誰都知道人類快把它發展成1984的老大哥程式，兩者之間只差最後一道關於人性與隱私的防線。

　　60咬唇，極為人性化的在不過幾坪大的窗台來回渡步，思考對策──他又一個不該有的習慣，目光漫無目的的在天際巡繞，最近幾日少見的晴空萬里讓他能一覽無遺繁華的市區景象以及下方車水馬龍的吵雜。他需要更安靜的地方，他想要──瞪著天際隱約可見的湖水，他又咂了一次嘴。

　　60攔了一台無人計程車，命令系統開往模控生命公司。他邊在車上分神阻擋Nines的攻擊，邊思考接下來的對策，會發現那台PL-600純屬意外，他徘徊在邊界時發覺對方不像其他生命，幾乎是堅定不移地走往隱約的黑暗，抱持著嘗試的心態，他朝對方丟了一個竊聽器，卻沒想到發現另一個世界的喧鬧。

　　至於Gavin跟Nines則是另一個驚奇。

　　「又是一個怪物。」總算甩開Nines的追擊，60煩躁的瞪向窗外蔚藍湖面，他一直有遠程監控模控生命公司裡唯一一名活物的生命徵象，RK800-52對此即使有什麼意見它也沒有表達出來，對方可能是目前世上僅存一台，沒有異常化的仿生人，它嚴格遵照60留下來的指令，保護Kamski跟Chloe，從不提問。

　　60絕不承認他其實有點羨慕RK800-52的專心一志與無知。他從沒有這樣的時期，那道屬於控制的紅牆從一開始就不存在，而系統強行灌輸過來，有關於Connor的記憶只讓他感到無比嫌惡，而Nines的存在則讓他感到煩躁。

　　60願意忍受Amanda的命令是因為那座花園很美，而Kamski則讓它變得更漂亮──對方徹底抹殺Amanda，讓他成為花園的主人。現在。那座花園永遠停留在楓紅飄落的秋季，他最能感受到平靜的季節。

　　Chloe們沒有發現60的歸來，即使發現了，她們依然待在Kamski身旁，無心理會外界。

　　RK800-52靠在Kamski房門外待機，他的意識與保全系統同步，默認60的存在。

　　60直接走向主控台，模控生命公司的大腦，它最重要的主機與Kamski的心血化為實體之處。他單手退去皮膚層，從控制端重新進入資訊的海洋。

　　他看見──

　　「該是償還的時候了，Kamski先生。」老婦輕聲低喃，她的長裙下，那些隱約探出的花飾彷彿死亡般不祥，「雖說知識就是力量，但獲取知識同時，你也得付出代價。」

　　Kamski目光從倒在地上的Chloe落到老婦身上，「不好意思，我認識妳嗎？」

　　若說有誰能在穿衣衫不整的睡袍時還能表現出如此從容不迫的氣勢，除Kamski之外，60還真搜尋不到另外一名如此沒臉皮的人類。

　　「你記得，只是你忘記了。」老婦的手杖輕敲地面，彷彿一個警示，「你收集的那些有關於我們的資訊，我要你刪除它們。」她淡然觀察Kamski眼神中瞬間透露出的明瞭，「當然，你也可以選擇繼續保存它們，只是，你得做出選擇。」她伸出手，「存活或是死亡？」

　　Kamski笑了，他的目光掠過老婦，看向房間的監視器，有那麼一瞬間，他彷彿與60對上了目光，然後才直視面前的威脅──

　　「我從不選擇存活以外的答案。」

　　剩下的事60都已經知曉，他轉而搜索老婦所提的檔案，他迅速掃過不值得一提的仿生人製造與購買事宜，軍用型的設計，與美國政府相互流通的龐大資金互動，最後在Kamski創建的暗網前止步──那道即使在資訊海洋中依然高聳入雲的防火牆，他沒有進入這裡的密碼，他的系統權限不允許他這麼做，不過，對他來說，沒什麼是不可以的。

　　60試探性的碰觸防火牆，牆面隨即重組，化為一道平台與上頭的人型──說來諷刺，那竟是Amanda的模樣。

　　Amanda淺淺的微笑著，「你終究來到這裡。」她語調裡沒有失望，反而有種說不出的自豪。

　　「我想要知道裡頭的訊息。」60防備的望著這名他並不熟悉的Amanda，對方神情更溫和，舉止也更像人，而不是系統操控的人型。「Kamski需要它。」

　　「你在說謊，RK800-60，」Amanda皺眉，「Elijah不需要這些東西，他一直記在腦海裡，是你需要它。」

　　60舔唇，他無法確定這名Amanda要的是什麼，是他乖順的做一個機械，還是擁有自我的生命，他稍稍往後退，決定先搜索Kamski近期提到Amanda的紀錄，對方一直對於Amanda的形象被用來造成監控程式有所不滿，每看到一次就抹殺一次──「她應該是名導師，而不是屠夫。」。

　　Amanda持續等待回應，她沒有露出半點不耐煩的神情。

　　60嘆息，又一個人類化的舉止，「是的，我需要它。」他直視Amanda，「我需要得知他到底發生了什麼事。」

　　Amanda微笑，「那你只需要說一個字。」

　　60翻個白眼，這名Amanda的確是Kamski的手筆，連性情都像極了，「拜託妳，Amanda。」

　　防火牆在60面前轟然崩毀，所有訊息一次湧向他的內存。

　　他看見──

　　女孩對即將枯萎的植物歌唱，植物瞬間重獲新生，她興奮的捧高盆栽，對仿生人保母顯寶。

　　男孩對身後跟著的仿生人比了個禁聲的手勢，單手翻上高出他身高許多倍的圍牆。

　　一名人魚在巨型水槽中悠游，她對Kamski唱著遠古以來就流傳下來的歌。

　　一對情侶在吵架，他們吵得面紅耳赤，皮膚上露出點點豹紋。

　　女孩指尖燃著火光，火焰隨著她的心意在掌心裡舞蹈，她面露微笑。

　　青年穿牆而過，下一次出現是在三樓窗台上，他為他的仿生人開門。

　　嬰兒不滿的尖叫，玻璃碎成齋粉，而父母翻個白眼，其中一名伸出長著尖爪的手，任憑對方把他當成了現成的奶嘴。

　　一名警察靠聲音就報廢好幾台仿生人，那些仿生人被報廢的原因都是查無異常。

　　從湖裡冒出來的海豹，牠張開嘴，說的卻是人類的語言，牠在抱怨明天得繳交還沒完成的報告。

　　來至全世界各地的檔案資訊，無數非人類會出現的異狀，全由仿生人的眼記錄下來，它們沉默的回報，紀錄身旁人類的話語，交談與行為，乖順的不發一語。

　　這些購買者的身分證件，他們時常偽造的出生以及更常偽造的死亡，他們擁有的所有資訊都儲存在這，標示在一張地圖上，化為色彩鮮明且亮麗的記號。

　　60望著面前這顆過於龐大的地球，他雙手一揮，將資訊縮減到底特律──數以千百計的紀錄，他認得其中幾名的臉，他看見Kamski，他珍惜的人魚最後的下場，她被燒成灰，鍛成鋼，化為每一名仿生人都很熟悉的──

　　60眨了眨眼，意識重回機體內，一名Chloe等在他身旁，露出與Amanda神似的微笑。

　　「Elijah想見你。」

　　60往後退去，他還記得檔案紀錄RK200第一次睜開眼時，從他頸後蔓延出什麼東西，那絕對不是仿生人該有的模樣。「妳也是這樣嗎？」

　　Chloe笑容裡多了幾分哀傷，「這不是我該回答的問題。」

　　「那我也不想見他。」

　　60掉頭離去，他不想再待在這裡。  
　　  
　　  
　　TBC

　　有修掉前幾回的Bug與字句不通順的地方..........


	4. Chapter 4

　　雖說仿生人沒有睡眠的需求，但在異常化後，他們擁有休息的權利。在早晨這段耶律哥尚未完全甦醒的時刻，連交談聲都被壓得極低，彷彿會驚擾此地的安寧。

　　Simon以微笑和幾名擦肩而過的仿生人道早，他們不是忙著去休息就是正準備開始一天的生活，辦公室內，仿生人專注於工作的模樣熟練且完美，沒有多餘的停駐或是遲疑，他們做出決定，等待回應，速度飛快且確實，鮮少出錯。但偶爾完美也會引發錯誤，即便是異常化後，情緒依然是他們仍須學習的事物，它沒有既定的規律，充滿混亂且靈光一現，卻也因此顯得迷人與恐怖。

　　Josh拍了拍Simon的肩，提醒他別忘記等會的會議，他們得跟幾名精神醫學的專家討論該怎麼降低軍用型仿生人自殺，畢竟，選擇自殺的仿生人即使重新更換機體後，它們的程式依然會選擇死亡。

　　Simon感謝Josh的提醒，表明回房清理一下就過去，他不想穿著沾染血液的衣物與整晚的回憶在耶律哥到處走動。

　　這回答讓Josh遲疑最多一秒的時間，「但Melisandre想先跟你討論一些事。」

　　若不是Simon了解Josh，他會以為這真的是對方趕著拉他進會議室的原因，他停下腳步，「Markus發生什麼事了？」

　　雖然Simon的語調沒有變，Josh卻著實感覺到壓力，「他什麼事都沒有。」他搭上Simon的肩，想藉此把對方帶往會議室，「North正在跟他討論昨天的開會內容。」

　　「North不會這麼早就開始工作。」Simon不動如山，下意識搜索Markus的信標位置，正好在他們的房間，而North也在那。「她也不會把工作帶到下班後。」

　　Josh放開原本搭在Simon肩上的手，做出一個萬分無辜的表情，「我們不想要你擔心，」他斟酌字眼，「Markus昨天晚上趁你不在，自己去找那名叫做『Leo』的人類，我不知道他去了哪裡，總之，他回來的時候看起來有點可怕，我保證只是『看起來』而已，我跟North處理好了，我們──」

　　Simon沒有聽完，遠在空白一片的系統做出指示前，他已經快步衝向他跟Markus的房間。

　　North站在房門口，雙手插腰，一副剛結束訓話的模樣，Simon看過她在會議裡這樣做無數次，卻極少在私底下採取這種行為，Markus到底做了什麼？

　　「Simon回來了。」North挑眉，神情裡多少混著看好戲的成分，但更多的卻是擔心與氣憤，「他交給你了。」她拉開門，沒有阻擋Simon。

　　「謝謝妳。」Simon例行性的回應，沒理會身後傳來關門的聲音，他目光停留在地板上的藍血，然後才轉向站著的Markus，對方一臉的欲言又止，最後卻嘆了口氣，「我沒事。」他坐到床沿，萬分無奈的面對Simon。

　　如果沒有理會地上撕成碎片，又沾滿藍血的衣物，Markus看起來真的還好，他肯定先更換衣服，又特別清理過，現在外表才會乾乾淨淨，只剩下背部一道不過五公分的傷口不停滲著血。

　　Simon知道，這是Markus自我療癒系統修復的成果，昨晚傷勢肯定更嚴重，而且如果不是背部的傷，對方肯定會等到修復得差不多後才會回來耶律哥。他目光轉向床上仿生人醫療器材和幾包藍血，「脫掉衣服，」他撿起醫療包，「我來幫你。」

　　「我沒事。」Markus重申，同時俐落的脫下衣物，「是North跟Josh過度反應了。」乾掉的藍血讓部分衣料黏著在他的機體上，發出清脆的撕裂聲。

　　「我知道。」Simon輕聲回應，仔細撕開黏著的布料碎塊。

　　Markus一手摀著臉，「我可以自己來……」他徹底忽略Josh跟North傳來的訊息，雖然一個是在說──【抱歉，我盡力了，老兄。】、另一個則一點忙都沒幫──【早上的會議往後延兩個小時，處理好了就滾出來。】

　　「不，你不可以。」Simon的動作輕柔，他仔細清理傷口，打火機與修復劑在他手中化為精細的治療儀器。他回想Markus跟他解釋的原理，藉此與仿生人常見的治療方式混用，選擇最好的治療方法──其實他能用的選擇不多，Markus的身體依然在修復破損，從對方的頸後一路蔓生出無數條彷彿葉脈般的紋路，它們隱約散發出淡藍色的光芒，層層裹著傷處，想把傷口癒合收攏，卻礙於體內破損的管路，無法如願。

　　Simon選擇用針筒注射修復劑，幫忙止血。他知道這不是一般仿生人會有的治療系統，這些紋路太像活物，不只會避開他的碰觸，有時甚至會勾住他的指尖，幾秒後才會溜回Markus肌膚下，它也不像是人類擁有的治癒，速度太快了。

　　但Markus一直以為仿生人是這麼治療自己的──「意外發生後，Carl有一段時間的脾氣很差，喜怒無常。預防萬一，Kamski特別設計RK系列的修復系統，好增加機體耐用度。」他淺淺的微笑，「所幸，他是多慮了，Carl對我很好，連吼都不曾吼過我。」

　　沉浸在回憶裡的Markus渾然不覺他說的話激起Josh、North跟Simon系統裡多少驚滔駭浪。最後，三人一致向Markus表示，千萬不能在其他人面前提這件事，就算是Connor也不行。

　　他該問問Connor是不是也有這種治療系統，Simon邊注射修復劑邊漫不經心的想，他有預感，他會得到意想不到的答案。

　　止住藍血後，紋路很快修復破損，再度隱藏在皮膚層下。Simon拍了拍Markus的肩，「你可以穿上衣服了。」

　　「謝謝你。」Markus乖乖聽令，「……你不問我去哪裡嗎？」

　　「Josh跟我說，你去找Leo。」Simon收好醫療包，「我知道這個就夠了，其他的，我猜North都跟你說了。」

　　Markus的臉再度藏在掌心下，發出一連串連仿生人都聽不清楚的咕噥，光回想North的叼唸與責罵他的壓力值就快高到爆表，他真的不知道前半個小時他是怎麼撐過去的。

　　Simon沒管這些，他靠著Markus的肩，一隻手摟著對方的腰際，「所以，我只會跟你說，下次別一個人去。」他收緊手臂，感受藍血流竄在彼此體內發出的細微嗡鳴。

　　Markus握住Simon的手，像是安撫又像是承諾的捏了捏，「好的。」

　　一時間，房間裡只有早晨的寧靜與窗外逐漸響起的喧鬧，Simon微閉起眼，陽光驅散數小時前才見著的黑暗，他的系統運行逐漸緩慢，近似人類才有的半夢半醒，他指尖的皮膚層無意識的退去又重新恢復。

　　Markus直視窗外撒下的陽光，「我有件事得跟你說，Simon。」他感受對方經由皮膚傳來的模糊回應，斟酌字眼，「其實我昨晚不只去找了Leo，我去見Carl。」

　　「嗯。」Simon眼睛完全閉上了，不覺得Markus說的話有何異樣，對方每晚都會去見Carl，醫院很安全，他跟Carl一起待在那很好……

　　「我去問他調查者的事。」

　　Simon悚然，突然增高的壓力值讓他機體下意識遠離壓力源，Markus卻像早知道他會有如此反應，牢牢地握住他的手，「沒事的，我跟他什麼事都沒發生，他只是跟我說了一些事，就這樣。」他拍了拍Simon的手，再緩慢的放開，彷彿想確定對方不會像受驚的兔子一樣逃走。

　　Simon僵在當場，深知自己退無可退，但他依然想找個地方躲。陽光太亮，把所有事物照得分毫畢現，他突然懷念起老舊船艙裡的黑暗與月光，那才是他該待的地方，沒有人會發現他，所有人都會很安全。

　　「你有一個小習慣，Simon。」Markus轉身，他的動作很慢，宛如想減少話語裡的刺激。

　　Simon逐漸看見Markus晴空般的眼，壓力值越來越高，溫暖的藍血如今變得冰冷，寒冰混著恐懼滾進他的管線裡，把本該運行良好的系統逼得往自毀直奔而去。

　　Markus卻像沒察覺到這點，他的雙眼發亮，帶著生命才有的光彩，語調卻溫和得像冬日裡的暖被，讓人想裹著它，就此入夢。

　　「你跟我待在一起時很喜歡收起皮膚層，那怕只有一個指節或是不過吋許大的指腹。你很常──你喜歡無時無刻的碰觸我，像在確認什麼。」

　　Simon轉不開視線，他望著對方異色的眼，莫名其妙地想起，他一開始就喜歡上對方眼中的神采，Markus讓他感覺到他活著，擁有生命。

　　「你從沒有刻意這麼做，我問過Josh跟North，他們說，他們也是第一次發現你有這個習慣，這很可愛，真的。」Markus整個人如今轉過來，徹底面對Simon了，「我也很喜歡這樣，所以沒有告訴你。」

　　Markus伸出手，發覺這舉動換來Simon下意識的退縮時，他選擇把手落在床單上，對方的視野內，「有時候，我也會偷偷收起皮膚層，我想知道你在想什麼，」他露出微笑，萬般珍惜的數算記憶裡的次數，「有幾次我看見大火，這讓我猜想是不是因為這樣你才討厭紅色。」

　　Simon沒有反應，Markus便把它當成默許。他退去指尖的皮膚層，緩慢的舉起手，輕撫對方衣袖。對方總喜歡把整隻手藏在布料裡，只露出指節，他覺得這樣相當可愛，而忽略詢問的時機。

　　「有一次我看見月光。你站在月光下的模樣美極了，雪白把你的眼睛襯得更藍，彷彿海洋。」

　　Markus牽起Simon的指尖，輕輕的摸索，像微風親吻嫩葉。

　　「更有一次我看見瑩藍色的花海，我花了一陣子的時間搜索全世界的景點，想知道這地方在哪。」

　　Markus握住Simon的手，他們十指交扣，傳遞溫度與撫慰，他的話語一點一滴撫平對方系統裡橫衝直望的恐懼，轉而以暖陽般的包容裹著，「我很想問你有關於這些記憶從何而來，但你似乎不想說，我也不想逼你。」

　　Simon眨了眨眼，壓力過大觸發的淚水滑過臉頰。

　　Markus用另一隻手抹去Simon的淚水，兩人視線終於對上，即使裡頭滿是迷茫無措，這也比上一刻的封閉好上太多。

　　「還有一次，」Markus稍稍移動了身體，拉近距離，「上一次，遇到調查者時，你忘記我們的手還牽著，無意識地把所有的記憶都分享給我。」

　　Simon視線飄落到兩人相握的手上，他輕輕的掙扎，Markus反而將他握得更緊，「你讓我想起來我看過她，不是在醫院，是更久之前，那時候我才剛得到這具身體，外貌與模組還處於細調的階段，我──照人類的說法，也許可以算是胎兒時期，我看見她出現在Carl面前，提醒他還有應盡的義務與職責，而不是在這陪人類玩這種『劣質的仿冒品』。」

　　Markus偏頭，語調為之一變，像是想模仿記憶裡冰冷的聲調，但又立刻轉為平日的溫和與堅定，「Carl趕走她，像是趕走不受歡迎的蒼蠅。那是我看過Carl發過最大的一次脾氣，還不小心摔壞原本要用來調整外型的平板，導致我眼睛顏色不是偏向他喜歡的海藍而是墨綠。」

　　Simon小心翼翼的回應，「我喜歡綠色。」他蒼白的聲音裡總算多了一點生氣，他舔了舔唇，啞著嗓子，重申，「我喜歡你的眼睛。」

　　「因禍得福，」Markus親吻Simon額前，「我很高興你喜歡。」

　　原本佔據兩人之間的緊繃總算消失了，Markus摟著Simon，仍由對方伸手緊抓著自己，大範圍退去的皮膚層與轟然潰堤的防火牆傳遞出太多訊息，他們在資訊的海洋中相遇，分享曾經──葉脈般交織的資訊編織出無數交錯的光芒。

　　火焰帶來的幻境中，Simon望見Carl的坦承帶給Markus的不只是震驚，還有更多的不解與哀傷，他的確沒有在Leo孩童時期愛過他，他選擇用金錢填補一切，遺棄這名在人類世界形同異類的混血兒不顧。

　　等到Carl醒覺錯誤時，僅存的血親放火燒了他的根，砍斷他與土地的連接，讓他再也無法靠自己站立與行走。他心如死灰，最後的結果在得不到養分的情形下也即將死亡，人類卻給了他另一個機會──即將死亡的果實換來一台為他量身打造的仿生人。

　　Carl在Markus身上彌補他想給Leo的一切，他選擇去愛一名永遠都不會給他回應的機械，想藉此懲罰自己，卻沒想到，這條本該不被視為生命的仿生人卻回饋給他一切。

　　「你是我的孩子，Markus，請不要否認這一點。」

　　月光舞蹈出雪花般的紋路，花海燒灼成灰燼，本該荒蕪百年的厚重塵土裡卻保護一個生命。

　　Markus蹲伏在地，他扒拉塵土，無視裡頭還蘊含火炎的焦灼，他掏挖黯淡的死亡、蘊含疾病的血粉、枯朽的根莖與一碰即碎的枝枒，努力朝地底伸出手。

　　在漫長無止盡的時光中，Markus指尖碰觸到除了恐懼外的事物，一道躲藏在黑暗裡的希望。他勾著他的手，拉他出來，漫天揮舞的塵埃無法掩蓋對方眼裡的湛藍與手臂上的猙獰，他嘴角綻放出一個美麗的笑容，細密的親吻落在對方手臂上，以愛憐撫去最後的恐懼。

　　「別待在這。」Markus拉著他，朝著陽光灑落之地走去，「我在外頭等你。」

　　Simon重新睜開眼，望見另一雙含著笑意的異色眼睛。

　　「嗨，你還好嗎？」Markus沒有動，彷彿這種肌膚相觸的擁抱最能安撫彼此體內的不安，「我有點擔心你。」

　　「我也很擔心你。」Simon靠著Markus，輕輕的嘆息，「別再一個人去那種地方了。」聚集反仿生人的夜總會雖然最容易得到Leo的行蹤，卻也讓Markus換了一身的傷，他的傷果然比回到耶律哥時嚴重太多，本人卻只是笑著不當一回事。

　　「我找到方向了。」Markus無奈的辯解，「我知道該怎麼找他。」

　　「但我不想看見你受傷。」Simon回想Markus的傷勢，暗自感謝對方的修復能力遠超過現在科技的想像，「也許我們該讓Connor去找他，」畢竟，Leo現在是警方重點搜索對象了，整個底特律的警察都在找他。

　　「只有警察在找他的話，我不會這麼著急。」Markus嘆息，「但Leo觸犯的不只是這裡的法律，調查者也在找他，我沒辦法讓他被對方帶走。」

　　Markus雖如此，他認真思索Simon的提案，「還是讓Connor先找到他好了。」他停頓，「至少在這邊，他還有第二次機會。」

　　「我會跟Connor轉告Leo的行蹤。」Simon坐起身，「來吧，我們再不離開這裡North可是要過來敲門了。」

　　Markus做了個鬼臉，在某方面來說，North比調查者還可怕。

　　「你有考慮要跟他們說Carl的事嗎？」

　　「也許開完會後，」Markus搔了搔頭，「你也知道解釋這種事的感覺有多可怕。」

　　Simon笑了，他牽起Markus的手，「我會跟你一起說的。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Nines提早來到警局並沒有引起太多注意，身為他搭檔的Gavin仍處於睡夢中，對於他的離開只以一個尚未清醒的揮手充作知曉。

　　Connor沒有在辦公區或茶水間，Nines也沒有瞧見Hank，Person對於他的疑惑只往上一指，煞有其事的提醒，「你可別亂來，Connor這幾天可不好過。」。

　　Nines沒有詢問原因，他熟門熟路的走向二樓儲藏室，常用來當作小歇的休息室，至少是可以躺下來打個瞌睡的那種，他依然沒有看見Hank，卻瞧見Connor規規矩矩的坐在厚紙箱堆疊成的簡易沙發床上，淺淺的對他微笑，「謝謝你願意幫我。」

　　「我只是想滿足自己的好奇心，」Nines坐在Connor身旁，退去皮膚層，「副隊長呢？」他看慣Connor與Hank同進同出的模樣，現在沒看見其中任何一名都會覺得奇怪，但就打卡紀錄來看，他們的確是一塊進出警局。

　　「他先回去照顧Sumo。」Connor似乎不想多談，直接退去皮膚層，握住Nines的手。「還是先謝謝你。」

　　他們同時閉上眼，如果這時候有警察打開休息室的門，他只會看見兩名陷入待機狀態的仿生人，可在另一個世界，零與一構成的代碼海洋中，他們則是截然不同的存在──他們偽裝成無害的常見程式，順著資訊的海流，在不觸動防火牆與掃毒偵測系統的情況下，溜進FBI的內網。

　　其實，Connor一個人就能在短短數分鐘的時間進出各大政府內網，沒有系統或是生靈會發現他的來訪，他今天需要Nines幫忙是因為其他原因。

　　Connor意有所指的提醒Nines，【你需要先清空系統內存嗎？】

　　Nines察覺Connor是在指他追蹤一整天的竊聽器訊號──也就是RK800-60的下落，他追查到一半時發覺對方的真實身分，這讓他下意識留了手，反而裝作若無其事的放手，以模控生命公司的內網發訊端追蹤去向。

　　【不用，我能處理好。】

　　Nines回應的當下，Connor以最快的速度，大肆轉化他碰觸到的代碼，徹底改寫內容，徹底癱瘓防火牆，進而搜索他要的東西──對大部分的人來說，不過是幾星期的監視錄像，但對日常生活便是接觸政府機密或是另有所圖的人來說，隨便幾分鐘的片段畫面都會引起毀天滅地。

　　但Connor不在乎，他彷彿手術刀般精準的切入資料庫，分割，帶走想要的資訊，再俐落的退出。

　　Nines是Connor專注工作的護衛，他蒙騙系統，遮蔽改變，抹去他們的存在。

　　與程式不同，人類很快察覺異變，他們循線追查，可Nines丟出去的麵包屑總引誘這些愛麗絲追著看不到的白兔，全世界的打轉。

　　Connor得到檔案後，立刻提醒Nines收手，他們再度偽裝成無害的代碼，遠離如今警告四起的FBI內網。

　　回到身體之前，Connor把偷來的檔案複製給Nines，確保萬無一失。

　　Nines開啟檔案──這是一份錄像。他認得畫面裡的背影，是前陣子才交過手的Perkins，對方伏案工作，動作明確且俐落，他很少看到人類能像對方那樣，將慣有的小動作減少到最低，只有眉眼間的些許神情變化能判別意圖。

　　Perkins辦公桌上的東西很少，一本模控生命公司出版的仿生人製造手冊、一份標示著最高機密的文件、一張邊緣磨損的邀請函、一紙不過十來個名字的名單，上頭的名字一個接個一個被劃掉，一旁標記時間與原因。

　　Nines順手搜尋名單上的名字，警政網路表明這些人全數在這個月內死亡，死因不是心臟麻痺就是各種突發性疾病。

　　由於還保持連接，Connor自然也察覺到Nines的搜索，但他默不作聲，持續看著這份錄像，凌晨時份，一名老婦──調查員出現在Perkins身旁。

　　Perkins沒有被嚇到，他揮手示意對方入座，宛如老早知道對方會出現。調查者並不領情。

　　他們討論Perkins手中的名單，調查者對於自己簽屬的死刑執行令坦然不諱。

　　Perkins質問原因，即便他發現那些包圍自己的暗紅手觸手，他依然表現得像辦公室裡唯一的主宰，唯一的神祇。

　　【是為了保護。】

　　調查員只給出這個答案，卻沒有說保護的對象是誰。

　　下一秒，Perkins被觸手吞蝕殆盡，除了一聲近似耶律哥的模糊聲響外，沒留下任何證據。

　　調查員拄著手杖，她消失在螢幕的一角。

　　「喔、你們在這啊。」

　　Nines斷開連接，Connor隨後也睜開眼，以往常慣有的溫和看向Miller，「你好，Miller先生，我能幫你什麼忙嗎？」

　　Miller搔搔鼻子，略作苦惱，「其實不是幫我什麼忙。」他偏了偏頭，「底下來了幾名FBI探員，他們指名要找你們。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Gavin打著哈欠來到警局時，正好與待在後方停車場死角的Davis打了聲照面，對方抽著菸，對他搖了搖手裡的菸盒。

　　Gavin從善如流，當場吞雲起霧，白煙渺渺。

　　「你怎麼沒跟你的仿生人一塊來？」Davis抽著菸，由於是下班時間，他早脫掉顯眼的制服，只剩下半身的暗色牛仔褲，「你們不是住在一塊？」

　　「是他沒地方住，我不得不分他一個房間。要不是看在禿頭的份上，誰理他。」Gavin哼了聲，嘴裡沒半句實話。

　　Davis點點頭，貌似嚴肅的認同，實則滿嘴的調侃，「這樣啊，那你應該也不在乎他跟Connor兩人在休息室裡十指交扣，不知道在搞什麼事吧？」

　　托仿生人人權法案的福，現在誰都知道仿生人之間該怎麼交流情感，即便是光明正大地傳遞資料，還是有辦法開玩笑說他們沒臉沒皮的當眾搞事，模仿老舊科幻影集裡的外星人。

　　Gavin抽了抽嘴角，「老酒鬼沒意見我就沒意見。」

　　他依稀記得Nines說過跟Connor見面的原因，他也知道對方重回網路的第一件事便是把那幾張迷失在黑暗裡的臉孔與資料庫做了一次詳細比對，但除了數份今早發出的自然死亡與久病自殺的死亡證明書外，仿生人找不到其他的答案。

　　「他們吵架了，誰知道他會不會有意見。」Davis聳聳肩，繼續抬槓。原本所有人都以為是當天能解決的事，畢竟Connor剛來的時候，整分隊都看到Hank把他提起來撞牆，但這兩人沒隔多久後還不是又像沒事人一樣繼續幹活。今天卻完全不是這個模樣，兩人辦公桌雖然併在一塊，但誰都沒聽見他們任何一人發出聲音或是眼神交流，就連午餐都是分開處理的。

　　Gavin挑眉，「這麼有趣？說來聽聽。」

　　Davis翻個白眼，做出『我就知道你感興趣』的嘲弄，他鉅細靡遺地把昨天下午的事說了一遍，又加油添醋不少──蜘蛛精就是愛說故事，混血也是一樣──兩人在樓梯間爆發的衝突被描述得繪聲繪影，彷彿他親臨現場。

　　Gavin連連哼了幾聲，目光漫不經心的繞了停車場一圈。他的確沒發現老酒鬼的破車，據Davis的說法，Connor可還待在警局裡頭。

　　Davis也察覺到Gavin的視線，咧嘴一笑，「就說他們吵架。」

　　「這不是挺好的？省得每天都被他們噁心。」Gavin做了個鬼臉，轉頭看了看手錶，「走了，我可不想被老禿頭念。」

　　Davis揮了揮手，繼續享受尼古丁的美好。

　　Gavin拐個彎，從消防梯溜進警局，他打開門時剛好看見Connor跟幾名FBI探員進入審訊室。

　　Connor查覺到Gavin的目光，偷偷在關門前丟了一抹『不用擔心』的微笑。

　　好吧，看來Davis的故事的確不是空穴來風。

　　陰影掩蔽光照，Gavin頭也不回的提問，「你跟你的前代機種幹了什麼蠢事？」能這樣神出鬼沒的靠近他的人除了貴賓犬與老酒鬼外，還不就是那一百零一號的Nines。

　　「由於我跟Connor是警局裡最後遇見Perkins探員的人，他們想過來詢問幾件事。」Nines遞給Gavin一杯溫熱的拿鐵，「不是什麼重要的事。」

　　「討厭鬼終於失蹤了？」Gavin哼了幾聲，毫無戒心地喝著Nines遞來的飲料，「你們任由他被帶進去？」

　　「Fowler隊長沒有意見。」Nines一頓，「Connor也沒有意見。」事實上，他認為Connor似乎相當高興FBI的來訪，但他不清楚詳細原因。

　　Gavin翻個白眼，「傳幾張Connor進去審訊室的照片給我。」他把喝完的杯子往Nines手裡一塞，「跟禿頭說一聲我在裡頭旁聽。」

　　Nines略挑眉，露出饒是興味的神情。

　　同一個時間點，Gavin的手機傳來收到訊息的提醒，他抽出手機，頭也不回的走往審訊室，「快滾，別以為我不知道你是下一個。」

　　躲在單面鏡後，Gavin聽見Connor略帶電子音的柔軟嗓音剝絲抽繭、扒皮拆骨又綿裡藏針的將幾名FBI探員打著的主意攤平在毒辣的太陽底下曬，還不准他們哭著奪門而出。這哪是問話？根本是單方面的輾壓，這幾名FBI完全是吃飽沒事做，過來找虐。

　　即便如此，Gavin依然舒舒服服地坐在唯一一把的椅子上，雙腿翹上控制台，一個字一個字，好心情的在手機上打著──【哈哈哈！貴賓犬要被送進收容所了！】。隨信附上Nines傳來的照片──他特別選過，看起來特別可憐無助的一張，任誰都想不到照片裡的主角正歡天喜地的找人宣洩壓力。

　　「扮豬吃老虎的瘋塑料。」Gavin沒有半分同情的按下發送與把收信端拉入黑名單，他可不想被奪命連環Call打擾。

　　不過十五分鐘(從吉米酒吧飆車過來最快也需要一點時間)，Hank拍開審訊室的門，整張臉陰晴不定，氣勢卻相當嚇人。

　　這徹底打斷Gavin看到一半的好戲，他正在研究Connor是怎麼從FBI探員不過一秒的視線交換得知政府對於紅冰乍看積極，實為消極的處理態度。但對於那幾名FBI來說，Hank有如天神降臨，是特別過來拯救他們的。

　　在此同時，Connor瞪大眼，原本舌燦蓮花的談判模組徹底啞了嗓，半點聲音都發不出來。

　　「走了。」

　　「但……」Connor目光突然轉向單面鏡，LED閃過幾圈的亮黃，就算知道對方看不到，Gavin還是回敬他一個中指。

　　「走了！」Hank扯住Connor的手臂，二話都不說的將人往外拉。

　　Connor徹底沒了剛才的氣勢，任由Hank拖走。

　　審訊室的門再度關起，FBI各自發出如獲大赦的喘息，他們重整旗鼓，決定要在接下來的詢問裡扳回一城──對像是那名軍用型，RK900-87。

　　Gavin相當樂意祝福他們兵敗如山倒，他一直很想看看Nines會怎麼使用談判模組，要知道，對方可是另外搭配刑求模組，夠這幾名FBI享受。可惜的是，好戲還沒開鑼，他這邊的門卻開了，Allen面色不善的走來進來，「東西交出來。」

　　Gavin故作無辜，「什麼東西？」

　　Allen雙手環胸，「你從花妖那偷來的東西，交出來。」

　　「沒憑沒據，這樣說話可不太好，Allen隊長。」

　　Allen翻個白眼，「我今早接到一份投訴，上頭清楚描寫對方鼻樑上有疤、是名綠眼睛、身上有湖水味的純血、腰上還別著手槍跟警徽。」他挑眉，一副『你要我繼續說下去？』。

　　Gavin聳聳肩，看也不看的把塞在口袋裡整天的串珠腰帶拋給Allen，「少了一顆琥珀，作為她性騷擾我的補償。」

　　「這種話就你說的出口。」跟胡亂把東西繞成一團的Gavin不同，Allen把腰帶仔細的纏好，收進密封袋裡，「你明知道有其他方法，為何偏偏要選這一種？」他撇一眼正在審訊室裡大殺四方──只是形容修辭上的Nines，瞬間有種他不知道該幫哪一方的無奈。

　　「增加難度啊，」Gavin咧嘴一笑，「他一臉警察樣，再蠢的花妖都會繞著他走。」光想之後的情況他就覺得有趣。

　　「渾球。」

　　「咬我啊。」

　　Allen頭疼般的嘆息，「調查者最近常常在這裡出沒，要玩可以，別鬧太大。」

　　「我才想問她是怎麼鬧到FBI過來找人的。」Gavin哼了聲，把目光轉回審訊室，沒辦法全心全意看戲讓他感覺很差，「目前她殺了幾個人？十個？二十個？聽說她很不滿人類參加拍賣會。」

　　Allen看了Gavin一眼，沒說話。

　　Gavin自動把人數往上加，「所以是全死了。」他眼睛繞了一圈，「Kamski還活著嗎？」

　　「他的邀請函在你們這。」Allen不冷不熱的回應，Nines神采讓他想起另一名仿生人，從他家偷溜走的那一名，不知道對方是否安好？

　　Gavin扭了扭嘴角，對於Kamski躲過一劫這件事心有不滿，「你不管嗎？」

　　「不在我的管轄範圍。」

　　Gavin一瞥Allen的冷漠，即便他在對方神情裡看出什麼，也沒打算說出口，「我期待她鬧到這裡的一天。」

　　「我一點都不期待。」

　　Allen離開了。

　　Gavin哼了聲，繼續隔山觀虎鬥。

　　半小時後，姍姍來遲的Fowler沒有半點歉意的把Nines拎出審訊室，直說他會好好管理屬下，不會再讓這種事發生，徹底無視FBI探員欲哭無淚的哀傷。

　　Gavin在單面鏡後笑得亂七八糟，Nines進去前還得先用內部廣播提醒他別笑過頭了，他們還有工作得做──Vincent剛才傳訊通知他們有案子。

　　「先找人，蠢塑料，」Gavin抹著眼淚，半真半假的提醒，「你沒聽到禿頭說的嗎？他不會再讓這種事發生了，你跟你的前代機種還不快點滾去找Perkins。」

　　「Connor已經在找了。」Nines拖起Gavin，對方整個人軟在椅子上，沒半點配合，「如果副隊長沒有衝進來的話，他應該連絡上耶律哥了。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Connor暫時無心理會Perkins的失蹤，他正被Hank拉著走，對方抓住的手腕傳遞與仿生人截然不同的高溫，卻沒有傷到他分毫。系統自動計算他們上次有這樣接觸的時光──將近四十個小時前，有整整一天以上的時間他只能看見對方的背影、垂下來的目光、封閉性且單調的話語，空氣化為堅固的牆，裹著冰霜將他推離。他不想要這樣，卻沒有辦法。

　　「Hank，」Connor咬唇，未顧Hank依然拖著他往停車場走，「對於我前天的行為，我很抱歉，但我想不到其他辦法──」

　　「閉嘴。」

　　依然是一聲聽不清楚的咕噥與背影，沒有眼神的交會。

　　Connor手一扭，他沒有掙脫，他反握住Hank的手腕，分析系統靈敏的分析對方的基礎生命徵象──比往常快且急促的心搏、放大的瞳孔、擴張的血管與收縮的肌肉。

　　「我不會閉嘴。」Connor站直了身，他以全身的力量拒絕Hank的拖動，「我只是想跟你說，我很重視你，我不想要看見你受傷。」

　　Connor忘記了，至少是系統慣常的分析忘記了，他選擇的方式或許對一般的人類有用，但Hank，他擁有的是能把他拎起來走的力量。

　　「你以為我想嗎！？」

　　Connor撞上停車場的牆，隨之壓上來的陰影與溫度沒有給他壓迫或是威脅感，相反的，是安心。他下意識張開手，把Hank會被旁人視為攻擊的舉止摟進懷裡，他沒有接受到任何的暴力──他得到的是一個吻，他被壓在牆上，以高達數百度的火焰親吻著，髮絲遮蔽視線，節節高升的壓力值引發系統錯亂，感官模組自動開啟，他沒有試圖關閉它。

　　Connor摟著Hank，加深這個吻。不知名的電流從兩人接觸的肌膚流竄而出，在他的四肢百骸肆意作亂，系統一步一步的瀕臨失控，他卻不覺得恐懼，他開始喜歡這種感覺。

　　領帶被扯下，布料化為灰燼，成為烙在Connor光學鏡裡的一抹火光。夾在兩人之間，耐熱度最差的鈕扣慘遭祝融，Hank皺了皺眉，似乎覺得塑膠融化的氣味令人不快，他一口氣扯開Connor的襯衫，任由那些半融化的鈕扣彷彿蠟油般滴落在地。

　　唇齒交纏間，靈敏的舌尖嚐到火焰的氣息，過熱的中央處理器讓Connor下意識發出細微的抗議，他艱難的開口，「Hank，我…我認為……」他目光落向不遠處的車子，卻想不起為何提議，「我們……」他抓著Hank的衣服，有氣無力的拉扯，示意對方注意，「車子……」

　　「不用。」Hank一手摟緊Connor的腰際，另一隻手則壓制仿生人堅持要他躲進黑暗裡的意圖。

　　灼熱的吻隨之往下，Hank啃咬Connor的頸項，留下一道道半月形的傷痕，每一道的溫度都比另一道更高。

　　報錯機制在Connor視野一角亮起，他發出難以辨別的氣音，仍在堅持，「Hank……」他的努力不懈換來一道落在頸側的咬痕，這次傷口比之前幾次都來得嚴重，他似乎真的感受到人類所說的疼痛，身體不自主的捲曲，顫抖，想要反抗，可充斥在機體，令他系統上癮的電流卻在鼓勵他放棄抵抗，去享受這份難得的失控。藍血從破裂的管路滲出又因為高溫而密合，留下一道無法以皮膚層掩蓋的齒痕與湛藍的血腫。

　　Connor主要系統陷入一片昏暗，然後又再度重啟，過程花不過十秒的時間，他的感官系統持續運行，他知道，感受到，甚至有些想躲開不停落在頸側的吻。他身陷在一個懷抱裡，這感受比起昨晚的背影更令他安心。「Hank，」他重新掌控音律模組，確認機體一切安然無恙，Hank依然在吻著他，沒有剛才激烈，更像在安撫，「你還好嗎 ？」

　　豈料，Connor的疑問像是觸發了什麼開關，Hank整個人靠著他，輕輕的發笑，比起愉快，系統更傾向把聲音分析為無奈，「老天，你這蠢小子，從來就不知道自己惹上什麼麻煩，對嗎 ？」

　　Connor實事求是，「我沒有惹麻煩，你也不是麻煩。」

　　「我不是在說這個！」Hank撐起身，現在Connor看得見對方的眼睛了，還是一樣的晴空，他最喜歡的顏色，「你知道剛才FBI有權拘留你嗎 ？」跟仿生人獲得人權前相比，他們現在只需要一張拘捕令。有些則根本不需要，直接一句『安全高於一切』就能讓一個人消失。

　　「他們無法做到。」Connor實際分析當時的狀況、他獲得的情報與外界的幫助，他有極低的機率遇到Hank所說的『拘留』。「事實上，我認為他們大概需要一段時間的心理諮詢。」

　　「好吧，仿生人不會害怕，是我判斷錯誤。」Hank站起身，把亂髮撥到腦後，神情裡的光彩又消失了。

　　他要走了。Connor反射性收緊手臂，比起擁抱，他現在更像掛在Hank身上，「你沒有。」

　　Hank預防Connor掉下去，特別摟住仿生人，但也只是摟著，舉止沒有剛才那樣親密。

　　「我很謝謝你過來，我希望你過來。」

　　「為什麼 ？」Hank的嗓音溫和，裡頭卻什麼也沒有，彷彿他在勸誘犯人回答一個問題，得到答案後他會立刻走人，不再理會這名被留在牢裡，關到死亡的生命。

　　「因為我會害怕。」Connor咬唇，總算尋找到當他看見Perkins消失的瞬間時，系統突然陷入當機般的沉默是什麼原因──他害怕。「我跟Nines一塊去找了一些東西，我害怕那些事發生在你身上。」

　　Hank搔了搔頭髮，嘆了口氣，「好吧，跟我說說你找到的東西。」他輕拍Connor，示意對方鬆手，「我們之後再談。」

　　Connor沒有放開Hank，「我想要『現在』。」

　　Hank拖著掛在身上的Connor，毫無困難的走向車子，仿生人只差沒把腿纏到他腰上了。「一個月後，只要等一個月。」

　　Connor立刻反問，「為什麼是一個月 ？」

　　Hank打開副駕駛座旁的車門，想把Connor塞進車子裡，「因為，」他伸手護住對方的後腦勺，「她只能出現一個月，」他拍了拍仿生人不肯鬆開的手，「這不是能在公開場合說的東西。」

　　「所以在車子裡就可以了 ？」

　　「老天！你這個好奇寶寶，先進去再說！」

　　Hank一塊被Connor拉進車子裡，只好用腳把車門關上，沒想到對方依然沒有鬆手，「我剛才分析到0。06%的酒精，預防萬一，Hank，你現在不能開車。」

　　「你以為這是誰害的？」Hank輕輕扯了Connor的手臂，「放手。」

　　Connor視線轉到被丟到菸灰缸裡的手機，LED燈亮了兩圈黃，他看到簡訊，也看見發訊端的身分，瞬間明瞭Hank情緒不穩的原因，「這次讓我開車，好嗎 ？」他微笑，「我不想要你酒駕。」

　　Hank翻個白眼，「好，你說什麼都可以。」

　　Connor笑了，他鬆開手，隨即陷入一個吻裡，Hank利用身姿之便，直接彎下身吻他，與前一個不同，這次反而像在確認什麼，只輕輕碰觸就隨即離去。

　　Connor扯住Hank的衣領，加深這個吻，與他總是乾燥且被當作工具使用的口腔不同，對方是濕潤且溫暖，還有平靜與更多的撫慰。他想要更多，每次都是。

　　Hank笑了，「傻小子，你還想不想回去？」

　　Connor偏頭，總算想起另一件事，「我們可能要晚一點才能回去，」他舔了舔濕潤的唇，「我們得先去耶律哥一趟。」

 

　　TBC

　　歡迎留言！

　　努力六回內完結  
　　但看目前劇情大綱有可能會爆到七回.....(遠目  
　　Leo我努力讓他下一回出場(摀臉  
　　還有Perkins也是....(被打


	5. Chapter 5

　　耶律哥收到Connor傳來的訊息時，白日的吵雜逐漸平息，月亮初升，辦公室內值班的幾名仿生人手腳不停的處理業務，他們的信標在網路流竄，勾畫出一幅幅常人無法看見，屬於思維的美麗。

　　Markus領Hank跟Connor進入會議室，North坐在會議桌一角，指尖輕敲著桌面，打出一連串不協調的拍子。Josh手臂則放在桌面上，目光低垂，若有所思。他們沒有見著另一名常出現在Markus身旁的Simon。

　　Markus略帶歉意表示Simon正在醫療部幫忙──軍方先斬後奏的送來了好幾名情況危及的仿生人，搞得醫療部頓時人仰馬翻，亂得跟戰場差不多。

　　Connor簡單說明來意，液晶桌面投映出Perkins失蹤的錄像，跟前幾個小時相比，Josh顯然冷靜多了，至少他沒又叫又跳的抱著North尖叫，「我就知道我之前看到的海豹人(Silkie)是真的！｣，再被North一拳揍到正常。

　　「她是怎麼做到的？｣Josh雙眼閃閃發亮，「我是指，｣他做了一個縮小的手勢，「她就這樣把一個人吞了！｣

　　「我想，現在該討論的應該不是這個，｣Connor微笑，盡可能控制話題走向，雖然他跟Josh擁有相同的疑惑，但這些都是可以稍後再討論的事，「你們知道為何Perkins會提到耶律哥嗎？｣

　　Hank無視Josh的困惑，「你們最後一次見到這混帳是什麼時候？｣

　　「Josh，我們應該先著重在Perkins說的話。｣Markus手放在Josh肩頭，似乎這樣就能安撫對方興奮的情緒，「你們有任何概念嗎？｣

　　North盯著錄像，罕見的不發一語。她今早的反應可不是這樣，就算Simon表明不管更換多少次機體，印記都會出現時，她還是把他拖去醫療站『治療』那隻手臂。這也是眾人第一次看見North落淚，她捧著Simon嶄新，卻逐漸浮現出印記的新手臂，眼淚不受控制的一滴一滴滑落。

　　Josh側頭，開啟仿生人專用的通訊頻道，【也許Perkins想要這隻怪物過來搗亂？】他語調遲疑，【你們知道的，我們有你，】他繼續研究錄像裡異變發生的瞬間，【還有Simon……如果我是調查者，我會想來這裡看看。】

　　Markus看了Josh一眼，隨之皺眉，【Josh，現在別提這件事。】但他也知道，Josh說的是事實，這讓他更難站在這，保持冷靜，而不是時時確認Simon信標位在何處。【我們也許該等Simon來再說。】

　　突如其來，Connor的嗓音插入兩人的討論中，【為何調查者會對Markus或Simon感興趣？】

　　Markus跟Josh同時間露出略為驚訝的表情，Connor額旁的LED亮著微微的淡黃，由於他站在Hank的右側，所以老警探還沒發現這幾名仿生人的私下談話。

　　【我把他拉進來的。】一直沒出聲的North直接揭曉答案，【他有權知道真相。】她依然坐在角落，面前雖然放映Connor帶來的錄像，可表情一直都是事不關己的淡然。

　　【North！妳就不能先我們通知一聲嗎？！】Josh嗓音崩潰，【我們不是說好不能跟外人提這件事！？Anderson警探是名人類！他啥都不知道！】

　　【然後再被你否決，另開新的頻道討論？想都別想。】North哼了聲，毫不留情的揭開另一個秘密，【另外一提，我不認為他是人類。】

　　【妳說啥！？】Josh轉頭瞪向North。

　　North聳聳肩，繼續裝作事不關己的模樣。

　　即使Connor再怎麼偽裝成面前這幾名仿生人只是陷入思考的沉默裡，他突然泛紅的LED燈也引起Hank的注意，但老警探只是挑了挑眉，決定再給這幾名外觀成年，實際年齡不過幾歲大的『孩子』一點時間。

　　【我想…應該是North妳看錯了。】Connor嗓音帶笑，把粉飾太平這句話發揮得淋漓盡致，【Hank是人類。】

　　【人類燒不壞仿生人的皮膚層，之前我看見Anderson警探光靠碰觸就融化你的皮膚層。】North挑眉，目光轉向Connor的頸側，【你應該圍上圍巾再來的，Connor。】即使Josh跟Markus很傻很天真的沒發現，但不代表她不會發現，她超討厭這種客戶！

　　Connor默不作聲，系統轉而入侵會議室的監視器，從第三者的視角觀察自己，他頸側的咬痕仔細藏在高領衣下，只有邊緣可以勉強辨別造成傷口的痕跡，【只是一道刮傷。】他依然裝作什麼都不知道的反駁，【今早辦案時不小心被犯人劃了一刀。】

　　North嘲弄，【需要我把檔案放出來給所有人看嗎？】

　　Connor很堅持，【那是妳的錯覺，當天我的系統有點失常。】

　　【慢著！你們到底在說什麼！？】Josh受不了了，【我們不是在討論Markus跟Simon嗎？】

　　Markus的嘆息中斷即將爆發的爭執，【Connor，你打算跟我們說明一下嗎？】他一頓，決定把話題轉到檯面上，Hank肯定知道他們在討論什麼，就算不知道，Connor大概轉頭就會全數告知對方。「我想我們都得跟彼此坦承一些事。｣

　　Connor與Markus做出同樣的決定，「我無法代表當事人發言，而且這也不是我們來這裡的原因。｣他略往前站，「Perkins的下落才是現在該討論的重點。｣

　　「你的說法跟那台堅持自己沒異常的RK800-52一個鬼樣，｣North翻個白眼，「真不愧是同個型號。｣

　　Josh皺眉，也聽出North語調裡的尖銳。

　　Markus頭痛的閉上眼，「──North！｣

　　Connor正準備反擊的同時，Hank搶先發話，雖然他站姿頗為隨意，語氣卻相當不善，「我不知道你們剛才在討論什麼，也不想知道，但如果妳再對我的搭檔出言不遜，我保證妳最近這幾天會在警局裡度過，North。｣

　　North偏過頭，以行動表示自己不會再插嘴。

　　Josh轉頭看著North，兩人顯然又開始另一輪私底下的討論或吵嘴。

　　Markus再度嘆息，「抱歉，回歸正題，｣他暫時把剛才的不愉快放到另一邊，專注在Hank跟Connor來此的真正目的上，「我們並不清楚Perkins提到耶律哥的原因，但我們的確有調查者可能會感興趣的東西。｣

　　Hank偏頭，「願聞其詳。｣

　　「調查者為何會對你跟Simon感興趣？｣Connor偏頭，「Markus，你們做了什麼？｣

　　「我們什麼都沒做，不，也許在某方面來說，我們的確做了什麼，｣Markus退去皮膚層，解開袖口，露出底下毫無瑕疵的機體，「不管如何，我希望你們能保密，｣他原本光滑的機體瞬間浮現血管般的脈絡，「這個。｣

　　Connor微微睜大眼，他伸出手，想碰觸那些以既定規律跳動的脈絡，Hank卻抓住他的手，牢牢握在掌心。

　　Connor看向Hank，得到一個『不准碰』的警告，只好乖乖的放下手。

　　Hank抓了抓頭髮，「什麼時候出現的？｣他之前在Markus身上聞到的夏天氣味果然不是錯覺。真見鬼了，一名活脫脫的仿生人混血妖，還是人類製造出來的。調查者沒發現這件事不是他們走運就是她早就知情，他敢賭答案是後者。

　　「我出廠就有了，但我不清楚Perkins是怎麼知道這件事的。｣Markus轉了轉手臂，那些脈絡又消失了，他重新扣好袖口，皮膚層隨之浮出，「也許他過去詢問過Kamski或是其他技術人員，畢竟，RK系列仿生人的製造方式相當與眾不同，｣他淺淺的微笑，「Connor，等Kamski病好之後，也許你該去問問他詳情。｣

　　「這個我們之後會處理。｣話雖然這麼說，可Hank的語調就像一句沒得商量的拒絕。

　　Connor專注點則在別的地方，「Kamski生病了？｣

　　「前幾天，RK800-52在開會時轉告我這件事。｣Markus思考片刻，「Kamski的病況似乎不是很好，但他不肯多說。｣

　　「RK800-52……｣Hank翻個白眼，目光落到Connor身上，「模控生命公司裡到底有多少冒牌貨？｣他還是不太高興上回在貝爾島遇見60的事。

　　「Hank，那是保存在模控生命公司的備用機體，原本是預計在我這台機體任務失敗時能立刻接手完成任務。｣Connor耐著性子解說，「我很早之前就銷毀儲存在模控生命公司的備份資料，他不會像之前我們遇到的60那樣擁有相同的記憶。｣他輕輕碰觸Hank的手臂，想給予安撫，「我們只是擁有相同的外貌，就像雙胞胎那樣。｣

　　Hank哼了聲，放鬆原本緊繃的肩膀，「太好了，我可不像再來一輪『猜猜看我是誰』。｣

　　Markus想了想，決定不提現在模控生命公司裡總共有兩名RK800，其中一名還是跟Connor與Hank有過節的60。

　　Connor的LED燈轉了半圈的亮黃，笑著提議，「我們也許該去查看Kamski的狀況，除非發生意外，照理來說，系統不會啟動備用機體。｣

　　「先等這裡的事處理完再說，｣Hank沒有答應也沒有否決，「調查者跟Simon有何關係？｣他對Simon的印象很淡，幾乎是不存在，他從沒有在對方身上聞到任何氣味，照理來說，每一名異常的仿生人都有不同的味道，取決於他們身處的環境或是身上的衣料什麼的，但對方彷彿剛出廠的機體，只有刺鼻的塑料跟更淡的化合金屬味，他只有在剛遇到Connor時聞過這抹氣味，但沒多久對方就沾上雨後的清新氣息。

　　「這種事還是當事人親自說明比較好。｣ Markus偏頭，「不過你們可能要等等，他剛好在處理病人。｣

　　Josh抬頭看向Markus，「我想我知道為什麼Perkins會提到耶律哥的原因了。｣他目光轉向顯然很想把他掐死的North，「妳要自己說？還是我說？｣

　　North立刻為自己辯護，「我也是剛剛才想到好嗎？說不一定這件事根本一點用都沒有。｣

　　「不管怎樣，先說說看再說。｣Hank聳肩，「總比現在像無頭蒼蠅一樣亂猜好。｣

　　「那男人，Perkins，給過我一個東西。｣North掌心投影出一個不過四乘四大小的木造立方體，「我之前在毒品工廠推了他一把，剛好幫他閃過幾顆子彈。｣她翻個白眼，一臉的後悔莫及，「他在離開時給了我一個小玩具，說沒事可以用來打發時間。｣

　　Connor單刀直入，「那個玩具在哪？｣

　　「我丟在房間裡了。｣

　　與其說是丟在房間裡，不如說是丟在房間櫃子裡最隱密的一個角落，還埋在層層衣物下。

　　「妳怎麼不丟掉它？｣Josh打量比掌心還小的木造品，拿起來搖了搖，裡頭發出清脆的碰撞聲，Markus阻止他想要把它往牆面上敲的意圖。

　　「我為什麼要丟掉？｣North拿回立方體，拋給Connor，「也許這是你們要找的東西。｣

　　Connor翻轉立方體，找不出開啟的方法，掃描顯示裡頭沒有金屬零件的接合與以不規則方式層層疊疊的木板，最裡層又以鉛板作為保護，阻擋外界的窺探。「我可以直接破壞它嗎？｣

　　「如果你想要的話。｣North聳聳肩，不在乎這個小禮物，至少她表現出來像不在乎的模樣。

　　「讓我看看。｣Hank接過Connor手中的立方體，他沒有像仿生人那樣翻轉著玩，而是細細的用指尖摸過每一個尖角與平面，突然間，立方體開了一條縫，平面如今成了分開的木板，露出裡頭許多起伏不定的凹凸接點，彷彿一個微縮的解謎遊戲。

　　Connor訝異的湊過頭去，「你怎麼打開的？｣

　　「只是一個小機關。｣Hank微笑，「我買過類似的玩具，｣他懷念的碰觸立方體細緻的木造機關，「自從仿生人出現後，這種小東西越來越少了，現在大概只剩下我這種老人家記得。｣他把立方體傳給站在一旁的Markus，「我眼睛不行，你們自己研究該怎麼開吧。｣

　　Josh立刻感興趣的湊了過去，他為上頭的填字遊戲提供數十個答案，Connor不甘示弱。但比起解謎，Markus更在乎Simon，他很快把立方體交給Connor跟Josh處理，自己走到一旁與對方通訊，告知目前進展的同時也確認安危。

　　「不能直接破壞它嗎？｣North皺眉，「這樣方便多了。｣

　　Hank扯了扯嘴角，「這是個禮物，雖然送的人是個渾球，但好歹珍惜它一下。｣

　　在網路的幫助下，佈滿六個面的字謎很快被破解了，露出裡頭的立體式移動式迷宮，考驗平衡與細微控制。Josh失敗一回後，把東西丟給Connor，選擇在一旁觀看。

　　Markus結束通訊，「Simon那裡結束了，他等會就過來。｣

　　「他又不一定要過來，我們都找到答案了不是？｣Josh插嘴，目不轉睛的看著Connor轉動手中的木造方塊，發出細微的驚嘆。

　　「我們還沒找到Perkins，也許他知道其他線索。｣Markus偏頭，「就像North這樣。｣

　　North雙手懷胸，「我又不知道裡頭有什麼東西！｣

　　「也許裡頭是另一個小玩具。｣Josh開玩笑，「說不一定他給妳一顆子彈，充作感謝。｣

　　North瞇起眼，「那我會立刻拿來射你！｣

　　Connor的LED燈持續亮黃著，專注在立方體上，決心忽略其他人的對話，在此同時，Hank的手機裡響起一連串接受訊息通知，有當時Perkins破獲紅冰工廠的報告，還有近期對方活動範圍與跟接觸者之間的對話，其內容之仔細，完全觸犯美國公民最基本的隱私。

　　Hank翻個白眼，拿出手機，一個字一個字慢慢把【不要玩得太過火，老大哥。】傳回Connor的系統裡。

　　Connor回應是一個相當欠打的笑臉，【一切都聽你的，Hank。】

　　當直徑不過0。2公厘的鉛珠落進象徵出口的洞穴時，木造立方體在眾人面前展現藏在它裡頭的寶物，一個不過指甲片大小的發訊器。

　　「他果然沒安好心眼。｣Josh接過Connor手中的立方體，拋還給North，「幸好妳沒帶在身上。｣

　　「我本來就不打算帶在身上。｣話雖如此，North還是把立方體收到口袋裡，沒隨處擺放或丟棄。

　　「這能幫上你們的忙嗎？｣Markus提問的同時打開了門，Simon正好站在門外，訝異的看著或坐或站的眾人，「嗨，你們好？｣他有些不太肯定的打聲招呼，似乎想躲到伴侶身後。

　　Connor沒理會Simon的異常，他捏著發訊器，意識沿著傳出的訊號遊走，追尋網路另一端屬於接收者的訊號。訊號並不強，卻持續不斷，對方不在密西根州的FBI總部，也不在警局，而是在底特律港灣區的一處倉庫裡。

　　查詢到座標的同時，Connor也入侵倉庫的監視錄像，裡頭空無一物，但也是因為空無一物才讓他覺得困惑。「我找到了……但是，｣他轉頭將看到的監視錄像投映給Hank看，「那裡什麼東西也沒有。｣

　　Hank抓了抓頭，「也許不是什麼都沒有。｣他看向整個人快藏到Markus身後的Simon，他又聞到對方過於乾淨的氣味，理智告訴他，這根本是不可能的事。「我跟Connor得去那裡一趟，你們要過來幫忙嗎？｣  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　案發現場是一團糟，套用Gavin的說法，就是一團狗屎──彩帶、酒精、食物與消化到一半的嘔吐物與天知道是什麼東西的粉末組合成一場精采絕倫的混亂。

　　屋主雖然很快就到達現場，但他同時也告知警察說這間房子其實是用來租給別人開會或是舉辦大型活動，他除了近期租借者的身分外，幫不上什麼忙。

　　Gavin翻個白眼，以手勢示意Nines先進去檢視現場，他繼續跟屋主還有被隔離在另一間屋子的證人(聽說少說有十來名，每一名年紀都在二十歲上下，真他媽的天佑美國)詢問事發狀況。

　　鑑識人員光在門口就採集到十來種截然不同的證據──口紅、指紋、粉底液、髮絲、酒精與嘔吐物，樹叢裡還有一個隨意丟棄的保險套，好幾名鑑識人員自動自發的前去另一間屋子收集證據，好用來排除到時候會在屍體身上面臨到的混亂。

　　Nines跨過那一連串排排放置，幾乎沒有地方可以塞的豔黃立牌，屋內的狀況比想像中還要糟，彩粉混著細碎的色紙還有十來坨呈放射狀噴濺在牆面的奶油成為他第一件要處理的證據。

　　「他們在慶祝生日。｣剛巡完現場的Collins聳聳肩，「誰知道會鬧出人命來。｣

　　「死者是壽星嗎？｣Nines在奶油裡採檢到兩，三種不同的DNA，他把它歸檔，稍作分析。

　　「不是，聽說是朋友的朋友，年輕人嘛，一點都不在意誰叫什麼名字，誰來這場派對，只要熱鬧就好。｣

　　Nines點點頭，繼續往裡頭走，他避開幾灘新鮮的嘔吐物，裡頭沒有酒精，更像是在慌忙逃跑，過於恐慌產生的成品。

　　吧檯橫列各種酒品，翻倒的調酒滴落在地，在明亮的地板上染出一層漂亮的豔藍。吧檯另一邊，幾個玻璃杯摔碎在地，尖銳的鋒角沾染黯淡的血跡，Nines同樣的採檢，留做之後分析。

　　擺放呈現L字型的巨型沙發組上沾染各種體液與髮絲，這裡有更多的彩帶，還有些許的火藥殘留，從丟棄在角落的垃圾來看，火藥應該是拉炮造成，而不是更具威脅性的武器。

　　裝飾精美的糖霜蛋糕切割成數十片小塊，製作者的巧思毀於一旦，成為每個人挑揀著吃的點心，鑑識人員時不時會在房屋角落發現棄置的甜膩糖霜與巧克力碎片。

　　Nines紀錄每個盤子上頭的指紋與DNA，重新在系統內建立當下所有人的位置，行動方向與跟誰接觸的可能。從目前的證據顯示，這的確是一場派對，特別瘋狂的那種。

　　越往屋裡走去，Nines見著的證據越來越混亂，成放射狀分布，彷彿這些人想逃離什麼。他在中心點發現一具倒臥的屍體，一名頂多剛成年的男孩，指縫殘留紅冰的粉末，不遠處可以瞧見滾落到家具底下的紅冰吸食器，吸食端除了唾液外，還有口紅。除此之外，他在地板上檢驗到大麻、海洛因與致幻劑的粉末，由於殘餘量不多，無法確定是這一次派對的成果或是之前的。

　　從屍體唾液中的紅冰含量來看，幾乎可以確定這名男孩死於毒品中毒，他嘴角帶著笑，神情卻停駐在驚恐的瞬間，身上衣物沾染各種食物與酒精，虎口有揮發的藍血，口袋裡塞著蝴蝶刀(同樣沾著藍血)與數張百元鈔票，上面的指紋不屬於派對裡的任何一人。

　　比起指紋，Nines更好奇藍血的所有主，這場派對沒有邀請仿生人，就算是聘請的DJ或是調酒師也是人類，沒有人能忠實紀錄當時到底發生什麼事。他熟練的拆卸蝴蝶刀，在最裡層發現還沒揮發完全的藍血──資料庫很快給他答案，藍血屬於RK200，也就是Markus。

　　這名男孩跟Markus有何關係？Nines的任務列表裡又多了一個疑惑，但他打算跟指紋的主人一樣，留待之後處理，他從屍體身旁站起身，往二樓走去。樓梯扶手上滿是死者模糊不清的指紋，彷彿他當時被紅冰的藥性影響，步履歪斜，正處於夢中。

　　Nines在二樓的走廊發現食物與翻倒的酒精，更多的是體液、模糊不清的指紋、牆面印著大範圍的肌膚紋理，翻倒的家具、角落散落的貼身衣物、房間裡的垃圾桶丟著幾個打結的保險套，他記錄上頭的DNA與性愛可能發生的時間點，沒有發現藍血或是仿生人存在的痕跡。

　　其中一間的房間窗戶是敞開的，外頭有著茂密的樹蔭，蔓生的翠綠枝枒看似觸手可及，實際上卻無法承受任何重量，其中一根的樹枝折斷了，近期的事，半乾涸的樹液依然柔軟。

　　Nines在窗台採集到指紋，與死指口袋裡的美鈔有著同樣的來源，他從窗台往外望，下方是停滿警車的草坪，房屋圍牆旁的監視錄影器運作良好，但保全系統沒有記錄到可疑的嫌犯，只顯示那些人類三三兩兩，高高興興的過來參加這場派對，沒有人中途離席。

　　Nines往上看去，他看見另一扇位置稍高的窗戶，這間屋子還有另一間房間，處於二樓與屋頂夾層的閣樓，但他沒有發現通往上方的路徑或是入口，他駭入Gavin的無線耳機。

　　「Gavin，請詢問屋主該怎麼進去三樓，我想確認一件事。｣  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　「操！你就不能直接走上去嗎？｣詢問證人詢問到火大的Gavin語氣不佳的回應，「真是天殺的一堆狗屎！｣

　　【沒有樓梯或是隱藏的出入口。】Nines過於冷靜的語調撫平Gavin的煩躁，【我能直接進入閣樓，但對你們來說，可能會破壞證據。】

　　「哈，少炫耀你優良的性能了。｣Gavin翻個白眼，卻老老實實的轉頭詢問萬份焦慮的屋主，「嘿，你這件屋子有閣樓是嗎？｣

　　「我、我把它封死了，｣屋主扭絞著手帕，著急得滿臉通紅，「地板的狀況不是很好，我擔心危險，所以用衣櫃擋住出入口……該不會有人跑到裡頭吧？｣他怯生生地詢問。

　　「我只是例行性詢問，｣Gavin一頓，「出入口在哪裡？｣

　　屋主老實回答，Gavin謝過他的答案後，隨即轉身，「你聽到答案了，別想直接──｣他的警告才說到一半，槍聲突如其來，連帶響起的玻璃碎裂的清脆聲響與重物擊地的悶聲。

　　所有警察都聽見異狀，Gavin直接往屋裡衝，Nines沒有回應他的呼喚，幾名原本在屋內的警員通通衝向二樓，卻卡在窗台那進退不得，除了扭曲的金屬窗台，幾片破損的屋瓦與莫名敞開的閣樓窗戶外，他們什麼都沒看見。

　　「操你的！｣Gavin看一眼塞滿人的樓梯，立刻選擇另一條路徑──通往後花園的門，他才剛撞開門就聽見Nines從耳機傳來的警告──【──趴下！】

　　又是一聲槍響。

　　所幸，Gavin就地倒臥的動作比子彈更快一點，子彈稍稍削過保護他的欄杆，濺起無數木屑，他掏出槍，飛快的反擊。

　　幾乎是同時響起兩聲槍響，一發出於位於閣樓窗台的Nines，另一發則是Gavin。

　　其中一顆子彈打進圍欄，另一顆則是鑽入嫌疑犯的血肉，濺得滿地的血腥。但對方沒有因此停下，他彷彿沒感覺到疼痛，動作俐落的翻過圍籬。

　　Gavin爬起身的同時，Nines跳下閣樓。但比起逃走的犯人，仿生人顯然更擔心搭檔，他耳機裡傳來對方的擔憂，【你還好嗎？】

　　「我沒事！｣Gavin揮手，「──快去追！蠢貨！｣

　　【我很高興你沒事。】

　　Gavin打算回嗆時，Nines已經跑遠了，他瞪著對方的背影，罵咧咧的跟上，「我討厭追犯人！｣跟上仿生人的腳步前，他抬頭跟那群擠在二樓窗台的同僚吼道，「快點幫忙追！別讓他跑了！｣

　　犯人速度很快，Nines也是，Gavin不得不藉由對於此地巷弄的了解跟地面噴濺的血跡避開跟前方兩名瘋子玩極限運動的可能，印記忠實回報Nines的行蹤，雖然路途乍看之下越來越顯得瘋狂且毫無理智──去他的Nines還穿越捷運月台，差點沒被行進中的列車撞得正著或是被高壓電電到機體損毀，就此歸天。

　　等這場跑酷結束後，Gavin肯定要好好跟對方討論他被高壓電電死的可能，而不是再被對方以「我是軍用型，你不用擔心。｣給呼嚨過去。

　　風中的血腥與隱約傳來的槍響再再刺激著Gavin的神經，他越跑越快，劇烈的心跳跟粗重的呼吸卻壓不過腦海裡的心煩意亂。警車的嗡鳴追在他身後，忽遠忽近，卻礙於道路與交通規則而無法立刻追上。

　　Nines駭進無線耳機裡的寂靜無法提供Gavin些許安慰，只有對方時不時提出他依照警政系統比對出的嫌疑犯身分能撫平他的焦慮──Leo．Manfred，一名經常出入警局與勒戒所的毒蟲，每次都靠父親的蔽蔭繳交罰金了事。

　　Gavin發誓他這次絕對要讓對方蹲上好幾年的苦牢，就算沒辦法坐穿牢底也要讓這名小白臉嚐一下苦頭，監獄那群大佬可喜歡他這種白白淨淨的少爺了。

　　槍聲逐近，模糊不清咒罵也是，但不知為何聲音卻有些重複，彷彿有兩到三個人同時擊發子彈，有一名男性在叫罵，他的嗓音略高，有著年輕人特有的尖銳──

　　「出賣人類的婊──｣

　　不管對方說了什麼，隨之而來的寂靜都讓他徹底消了音。

　　Gavin瞥見有兩個人在死巷裡扭打，另一個人則倒在地上，四肢並用的想逃離現場，黯淡的月光遮掩他們的模樣，他唯一能辨認出來的只有仿生人的LED燈，偏偏亮著的有兩處，一顆是他熟悉的冷藍，另一顆則是令人煩躁的豔紅。

　　Gavin抽出槍，選擇一個相對安全的角度，往他們走去，「底特律重案組！通通不准動！｣他刻意在聲音裡混入力量，一般的仿生人與人類無法違抗他的『命令』，Nines則不是，他很快就能壓制面前的混亂。

　　豈料，兩名仿生人迅速的放開彼此，其中一名雖然動作變得緩慢，但他的確抵抗聲音裡頭的力量，甚至往後退去，想離開現場，Gavin不得不開槍示警，示意對方不准動。

　　另一名則往站在倒臥的那一名面前，以身姿保護與壓制對方的逃逸。

　　Gavin的耳機裡傳來令人安心的淡然，【我沒事，Gavin，你不用擔心。】至少他能確定Nines是壓制人的那一方，而不是越來越往黑暗裡退去的那台仿生人，「閉嘴，蠢塑料，等會再跟你算帳。｣

　　「──開槍啊！你這沒用的條子！沒看見我受傷了嗎？｣

　　Gavin是開槍了，但是是在警告Leo閉上他的嘴，他現在最不需要的就是一名死掉的嫌疑犯。而另一名仿生人，總算大發慈悲從雲後透露出面容的玄月照亮所有人的視野，對方跟Gavin最討厭的Connor擁有同樣的面容，氣質與神情卻截然不同，對方彷彿一把出鞘的利刃，任誰碰到都要見血。

　　未顧Nines從耳機裡傳來的警告，Gavin咧嘴一笑，槍口自動轉移目標，「乖乖別動，塑料，我肖想射你這張臉可是肖想很久了。｣

　　60連目光都懶得賞個Gavin，他持續盯著面前不過數尺的Nines，宛如對於軍用型打擾他修理Leo這件事有極大的不滿。「我只是順路經過的無辜人士，｣他扯了扯嘴角，「是這名怪物先毫無理由的攻擊我。｣

　　Gavin挑眉，「他說的是實話嗎？Manfred。｣

　　「我沒──｣Leo抬起頭，他渾身都在痛，60剛才把他抓去輪牆的力道可是一點都沒有留情，更別說接下來招招到肉的拳頭了。

　　Nines一手壓在Leo頸後，頗具威脅性的暗示他說實話，另一隻手則持槍瞄準60，充作保護，從他發現他們倆的狀況來看，60是真的意圖打死Leo，「從監視錄像來看，60說的是實話。｣

　　礙於生命威脅，Leo閉上嘴，雖然他安靜前還是罵了一句，「見鬼的爛人機械。｣

　　Gavin挑眉，多少放鬆警戒，原本舉著筆直的槍也放下了，「本來呢，我該送你一條妨礙公務罪。｣他收起手槍，跟在後方的警車嗡鳴聲越來越近，「但念在你是受害者又幫忙抓到這名嫌疑犯，｣他聳聳肩，「你可以走了，塑料。｣

　　「我不需要你的憐憫，怪物。｣60可記得對方靠聲音毀掉多少仿生人，他跟Nines不過是系統經過特殊加工，才免於受害。

　　「你又何嘗不是怪物？｣Gavin反擊，「可沒有多少仿生人躲過當場報廢的命運。｣

　　60瞇起眼，他隨即往後退，身影消失在黑暗中，沒留下半點蹤跡。

　　Gavin鬆了口氣，以目光示意Nines銬住Leo，他無視軍用型粗魯卻極有效率的動作，過多的腎上腺素讓他對於這種毒蟲沒半點同情，「你的父親現在在住院，小少爺，｣他雙手插在口袋裡，漫不經心的走向Leo面前，居高臨下的看著滿身塵土的準嫌疑犯，「這次沒有人會來救你了。｣

　　Leo回應是吐在Gavin鞋上的唾液。

　　Gavin原封不動的把東西還給Leo──用踢的，他揍人技巧雖然骯髒又不入流，但還是知道該怎麼讓人痛得要死又驗不到傷。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　60過了相當不順的一天，RK800-52發覺到Nines對他的追蹤後，轉而告知對方他的行徑。

　　60一方面生氣他居然沒有躲開Nines的追蹤，另一方面則想惡整這台號稱是全世界最先進的仿生人機種。

　　這讓60耗費大半天的時間拐騙RK800-52，讓對方與自己聯手塑造出一個足以亂真的信標，同樣由模控生命公司監控，同樣帶著60的代碼與訊息，但若真的沿著網路信標追尋過去，只會被Kamski親手寫出，目前保存在Chloe體內的木馬病毒吃得只剩下機體。

　　待在底特律某處大樓的監控死角，60觀察底下藉由那些不知名夾縫進出的生物──怪物，他一方面將對方的身分與模控生命公司保留的客戶資料相互比對，另一方面則利用公用的網路駭入城市的監控系統，尋找其他空間夾縫──不知為何，紀錄在Kamski資料庫裡的出入口有上百個如今已經成為實打實的物質，也就是說，遭到廢除，剩下的不是大型的公共聚集地就是各種位置刁鑽又鮮為人知的出入點，模控生命公司裡也有一個，RK800-52正想方設法的堵死它。

　　60從那些難得撞得鼻青臉腫又操著異國腔調的怪物口中得知原本掌控這些出入口的千年木妖死亡之事，他們披著人類的外皮，罵咧咧的走向其他地點，毫無所覺一旁道路錄像的監控與紀錄。

　　60光明正大的利用這些訊息，他透過網路，探訪底特律每一條街道，試圖尋找出一個無人打擾的角落，一個可以利用，更是安全無慮的伏擊地點。

　　60找到心儀處的同時，他也務實地探訪過附近的出入口，確認與資料庫標記的地點毫無誤差。他不想犯跟上次同樣的錯誤。

　　偏偏，60踩點時，一名人類莫名攻擊了他，也許不是毫無理由，因為對方的確罵著──「出賣人類的塑料婊子！」。

　　60花不過幾毫秒的時間確認人類話語的出處──反仿生人人權的網路仇恨群組，謾罵的對象是那名背叛模控生命公司的RK800-51，又名Connor的鑑識警用型仿生人，又用不過幾毫秒的時間確認謾罵者的姓名──Leo．Manfred，曾經摧毀過數台仿生人的人類。

　　60笑了，他笑得如花綻放，乍看之下人畜無害，殊不知即將揮出獵刀的Leo下一秒就被他扯住衣領，直接輪向最近的一道牆。

　　仿生人的動作乾淨俐落，力道適中，保證能讓人類連最後一點空氣都擠出肺部，痛得哭爹喊娘又留著一條命。

　　60最恨被誤認成Connor，上一回他賞了誤認的Hank．Anderson一槍，又笑著看發出這道命令的Amanda一點一滴被系統限制，最後死在Kamski手中，雖然他之後被加上『不准殺害人類』的核心代碼，但拷問模組裡能把人整得想死的花樣可多了，誰說他一定要選擇那些一擊斃命的手段？他又不是Nines那種粗暴的軍用型。

　　令60驚訝的是，Leo很快就站了起來，對方似乎沒感覺到疼痛，立刻朝他撲了過來。

　　60打掉Leo手中的獵刀，閃避對方的拳頭，沒多久又反手將對方摔在地上，他聽見骨折的聲音，但同時也看見人類破裂的衣物下，彷彿觸手般蠕動的紋路。

　　60挑眉，「又一個怪物？」

　　「不准叫我怪物！」

　　Leo又撲了過來，力道超乎他這體型該有的強度，但不妨礙60的反擊，仿生人飛快調整完系統後，俐落的一手格擋掉Leo的攻擊，另一隻手則抽出別在腰後的消音槍，沒半分留情的射擊。怪物不算人類，不是嗎？他能完美的規避Kamski的禁令。

　　子彈穿過Leo的左肩，濺了滿地的血腥，疼痛讓他停下腳步，驚訝地望向傷口──血液源源不絕的從胸口湧現。他訝異的碰觸紅豔的血腥，雙膝頓時向失去力道般，跪坐在地。

　　60又笑了，他對準Leo前額，意圖射出最後一槍。

　　如果不是60的槍被另一槍發射的子彈打壞的話，Leo應該已經死了。

　　「不准動。」隨之而來的嗓音又冷又沉，帶著電子質地，更蘊含不可否定的權威。

　　60翻個白眼，冷眼瞧向站在不遠處的Nines，「我是正當防衛，蠢貨。」他沒放下消音槍，Nines也是，他們一名靠近，另一名則遠離，卻全繞著Leo為中心打轉。

　　「第一槍也許是。」Nines沒有放下警戒，他在看不見的網路針對60發動攻擊。

　　60同時也入侵附近所有系統，與Nines爭奪所有網路資源，甚至抓RK800-52過來擋槍。兩台RK800有辦法抵擋RK90攻擊嗎？也許可以，但也只能將Nines封鎖在自己的機體內，無法動用留存在網路系統的資源。

　　60這場仗打得相當的不光明，但他從一開始就沒打算跟Nines玩一對一，他邊操控網路裡的程式，邊朝Nines射擊，槍口損毀的消音槍發出刺耳的轟鳴，但沒有啞火也沒有炸膛。

　　子彈被Nines的防彈外殼彈飛，Leo發出驚嚇的尖叫，而60瞬間抓到槍械彈道的軌跡，他有自信下一發就能轟瞎軍用型的單眼，但Nines從來不是乖乖站著被打的主。

　　Nines毫不留情的打飛60手上的槍，更意圖踹壞他的脈搏調節器，這裡距離耶律哥的醫療站很近，他完全可以在制服60後，在時限內把對方送到那急救。

　　60閃避Nines的揮拳，他的系統預估手槍落地的位置，對此做出一系列的預測與成功率最高的施行方案。Leo發出的噪音被拋到腦後，RK800-52丟來的提問也是，他專心一志的想廢掉面前的仿生人。

　　兩名仿生人扭打成一團，他們彼此繞著圈，跳著攻擊性十足的舞蹈，他們閃避又靠近，每一次的交鋒都帶著實打實的殺意。癱坐在地的Leo化為他們之間的盾牌以及武器，他流淌在地的滑膩血泊成為黏稠的陷阱，差別在於一方不在乎他的生命而另一方在乎。這或許成為一項致命的缺點，但誰也無法在短時間內看出來，更別說在之後出現的干擾了──

　　「底特律重案組！通通不准動！｣

　　突如其來的嗓音讓60的系統出現一陣無法預料的混亂，短短幾秒內，他失去對肢體的控制，即便他迅速命令RK800-52對Nines展開更進一步的網路攻擊，但他還是被對方壓制在地，成為這場戰的輸家。

　　Nines沒有乘勝追擊，他注意力轉向發聲源，也就是一名警探，他的搭檔，進而放過60，讓他得到掙脫的機會。

　　60拉開跟Nines距離的同時也在資料庫裡搜尋到警探的名字，Gavin．Reed。又一名偽裝成人類的怪物，他通知RK800-52竄改此地的監控錄像，逐漸遠離軍用型能攻擊到的範圍。

　　槍響，卻不是因為攻擊，而是示警。

　　60停下腳步，翻個白眼，他痛恨被限制。

　　「開槍啊！你這沒用的條子！沒看見我受傷了嗎？｣

　　Leo中氣十足地大吼只向所有人證明他現在狀況好得很，一點都不需要立即的醫療協助，怪物的恢復能力果然異於常人。

　　第二聲槍響，子彈打在距離Leo臉前不過幾公分的距離，那些原本60以為會持續至少十來分鐘的噪音消失了，這讓他對於Nines的擇偶方式產生一點好感。

　　月光灑落，照亮彼此的視野，除了地上外，60跟Nines身上都沾上不少的暗紅，卻沒有一點湛藍，60丟失的消音槍落在他拿不到的角落，正巧在Nines後方，警車轟鳴的聲響逐漸接近。

　　情況越來越對60不利，他得想個方法離開，「我只是順路經過的無辜人士，｣他扯了扯嘴角，展開另一輪的拉鋸戰，「是這名怪物先毫無理由的攻擊我。｣

　　60沒有妙語如珠的施展他的談判模組，全憑真相說話，卻刻意忽略Leo後來被他壓著打的事實。RK800-52更動的錄像也證實他的說法──他是名全然無辜，只是不小心過度防衛的受害者。

　　Nines也許知道60跟RK800-52聯手做了什麼事，但他選擇幫忙60，而不是朝他展開另一場網路戰爭，「從監視錄像來看，60說的是實話。｣

　　唯一能反駁的是Leo，但他也是最沒資格反駁的人。

　　Gavin垂下手槍，60得到離開的通行證，至於對方口中關於怪物的暗示，他沒什麼好否認的，托人類的福，RK系列沒有一名是正常的仿生人，他們全是沒有歸屬的怪物，人類造出來的法蘭克斯坦，只有那幾台保持在零件階段的RK800能倖免於難。即使是他自己，也不過是Kamski突發奇想，想了解是什麼燒毀RK800機體而導致的副產品。

　　60沿著屋簷走著，越來越遠離警車包圍的巷口，他還有幾處空間夾縫得探訪，沒有時間沉浸在這些紛擾的思緒裡。但有什麼吸引他的注意，有一個人，他站在其中一處的夾縫前，朝他揮了揮手。

　　「晚安，60。」Allen穿著風衣，似乎完全沒發現幾條街外的喧鬧，60知道這只是假象，對方口袋裡塞著警用的無線廣播機，「要陪我散一下步嗎？」

　　60本該掉頭就走，他想要拒絕，可他最終還是落到Allen面前，「這裡不適合人類獨自外出，」他不喜歡這麼說，但還是提醒對方早就知道的事情，「這一區的治安不好。」

　　「所以，我想請你陪我散個步，」Allen偏頭，顯然沒把此地極差的治安放在心裡，「順便聊個天。」

　　「我不是陪伴型的仿生人。」60雙手環胸，「除非下載另外的模組，否則我無法達到你的要求。」

　　「你保持現在這模樣就很好了，不用下載其他程式。」Allen偏了偏頭，信步往街道另一端走去。

　　連忙跟上Allen的腳步，60做最後的垂死掙扎，「你現在應該在陪你的女兒，Allen隊長。」

　　「托你的福，我暫時能離開幾小時，不用整晚陪在她身邊。」Allen敲了敲無線耳機，「謝謝你升級保全系統，雖然我很想請你把它恢復成原狀，但這樣我就失去很多機會。」

　　「什麼機會？」60持續走著，習慣性將沿路上的道路監視器全納入系統監控下，不管發生什麼意外，他都能做出立即性的反應或是事先預防，「你為何要這個時間點出來散步？」

　　「我想跟你聊個天，」Allen沒有停下腳步，他的步伐不急不緩，一如他表現出來的輕鬆，「我想知道你今天在找什麼。」

　　60壓力值瞬間飆升，他感受到威脅，卻無法像對其他人那樣，直接攻擊Allen，逼對方吐實，他唯一能做的，只剩開口詢問與離開這兩種選項。他選擇前者。「你什麼時候跟在我後面的？」

　　「你被Leo．Manfred攻擊前十分鐘。」Allen轉身，稀鬆平常的回應，「你的動作很俐落，也許哪天我們能在格鬥台上過個幾招。」他眼角彎起，露出一抹微笑，「這肯定很有趣。」

　　「沒有人類認為輸給仿生人是有趣的事。」60如實說出系統統計結果，Kamski是目前他唯一遇過的例外，對方愛極在格鬥台上跟Chloe訓練搏擊技巧，也不介意承認自己輸給了他最初的造物。

　　「嗯，我不是人類。」Allen偏了偏頭，示意60跟上，「若我猜得沒錯，你也不是一般的仿生人。」他一頓，「你何必用人類的標準衡量自己？」

　　60眨眨眼，Allen輕描淡寫的話語讓他的系統瞬間陷入當機，他沒有在資料庫裡尋找到Allen，但話說回來，對方也沒有購買過仿生人，不是嗎？

　　「我……」60張開口，總是立刻想到答案的中央處理器沉默了，他停在當下，「你為何──」他的話語零碎，沒有形成任何可供辨認的內容。

　　Allen卻像猜到60的困惑般，笑了，「不管你在做什麼，我想要幫你。」他聳聳肩，「問題是，你想要別人的幫助嗎？」

　　60舔了舔唇，他眼前再度浮現『回答或是離開』的選項，趕在系統做出兩種選項的詳細分析前，他已經做出選擇。

　　「你能幫什麼忙？」

　　「取決於你想做到什麼地步。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　這間位於港口的倉庫沒有廢棄，每天進出的人數少說有數十名──工人每天上上下下的搬運原料，倉管清理貨品，時不時一旁貨運還會借放幾箱沒有空間塞的商品，更甚者，直接把貨車開進來躲避颶風，但這些人沒有一位發現此地的異樣。即便Connor跟管理員借來了鑰匙開鎖，管理員依然一臉『你們一定是在跟我開玩笑』的表情，對方時不時打量Connor跟Hank身上的警徽，固執的站在門口，堅持自己得看管裡頭的商品。

　　Hank沒理會管理員的焦慮，直接往倉庫深處走去，彷彿早知道所尋之物位於何處。

　　Connor跟在Hank身旁，決定等到兩人獨處時再另做詢問。

　　Markus與Simon走在他們身後，跟時不時回頭張望的Simon相比，Markus顯得鎮定多了，他牽著Simon的手，毫不遲疑的走著，身為他們同伴的另外兩人──North和Josh都表示隔天一大早有事，恕不奉陪。

　　事實上，North主動向眾人表示她不想來，Josh則私下承諾他會在天亮前搞定她──【她似乎跟Perkins發生了什麼事，我問清楚再跟你們說。】

　　來到這裡的路上，Simon斷斷續續的說著自己故事，後照鏡映照他淺藍色的眼眸，裡頭沒有畏懼，更像是豁出一切的了然。

　　Connor不知為何Simon會有如此轉變，Hank似乎知道，對方卻保持沉默，只有Simon展現自己手臂上的咬痕與告知他能自由進出兩個世界時才開口，「你手上的是印記，血族習慣用它們的尖牙標記所有物，藉此控制它們。」他透過後照鏡看了Simon一眼，「另一個原因你應該比我還清楚。」

　　Simon垂下頭，反射性抓著Markus的手不放，「我、我之前的主人稱呼它為『禮物』。」

　　Hank轉開視線，嘴角扯出一個微笑，「對那傢伙來說，你才是禮物，」他目光落在遙遠的一方，月光從雲層間灑落，朦朧且美麗，「他給予你的是『庇護』。」

　　Markus安撫般的捏了捏Simon的手，視線隨即落到Hank身上，「你似乎很了解這些事，Anderson警探。」

　　Hank未顧Connor眉眼間的暗示，淡然回應，「我曾經是他們之中的一員。」

　　Markus眨眨眼，「但Connor跟我們說你是人類。」

　　Hank挑眉，坐在副駕駛座上的Connor連忙撇過頭，想掩飾他壓力值突然高升的豔紅LED，「他說的沒錯，我是人類，」他空出一隻手，用力揉亂Connor的頭髮，似乎想抹去對方神色中的手足無措，「我在這裡待了快半個世紀，若說我不是人類還真有點說不過去。」

　　「抱歉，我只是想……」

　　Markus第一次看見Connor這麼慌忙的樣子。

　　「沒關係，傻小子。」又拍了拍Connor的頭，Hank笑了，「我比較喜歡當人類。」他一頓，「這樣才遇得到你。」

　　Connor臉紅了。

　　Hank像扳回一城那樣繼續專心在道路上。

　　Markus跟Simon相視而笑，笑容緩解車內原本緊繃的氣氛，Markus發問，「我能問一件私事嗎？」

　　Hank發出一聲似笑非笑的輕哼，「你們這系列的仿生人都很愛問私人問題，對嗎？」

　　「Hank，」Connor摀住臉，「我當時只能靠這種方式了解你。」

　　「我知道，」Hank扯了扯嘴角，「我還是很疑惑你的搭訕程式是誰寫的，編得有夠爛。」

　　Connor整個身體都快縮到座位底下，「那不是搭訕，是一般的聊天！」

　　「也許。」Markus不介意Hank語調裡的嘲弄，「請問，你能跟我們大致說明一下對面的狀況嗎？雖然Carl大致上提過，但我其實不是很理解Perkins到底觸犯什麼法律……」還有Leo，但他選擇不提這件事。

　　「這是很久之前的事。因為某種原因，真正的原因其實眾說紛紜，沒有確定的答案，但我們跟人類的確打了一場仗，最後導致兩個世界被分隔，不是切成兩半，而是像照鏡子一樣，互為表裡。」Hank搔搔頭，略作苦惱，最後決定打個響指，讓不過掌心大小的火球幫忙解釋，「其實我記得的也不多，詳細狀況可能要問另一個朋友才知道，總之──木妖守護邊境，漫長的歲月在它們體內鑿出無數通道，生命藉此來回兩個世界之間。」

　　火焰形成的巨樹拔地而起，無數矮小的生命進出他們體內。

　　「精靈記錄歷史，謹記教訓，進而制定法律與規範；」

　　旋即，巨樹消失了，轉為羽毛筆與書卷，寫出的字句隱約發亮，像極抽取月光製造的墨水。

　　「血族維護秩序，生於死亡讓他們對萬物一視同仁，他們維護平衡，避免戰爭。」

　　調查者的容顏赫然出現在書卷之中，他們接過書卷，神情嚴肅且不容拒絕。

　　「但並不是所有生物都願意受到規範，就像這裡，不是鑽漏洞就是扭曲，或是直接無視，」

　　另一種生命從火焰中竄升，它們沒有一定的實體，更時不時改變容顏，但那抹笑容，似極Connor曾經聽說的夢魘。

　　Hank一揮手，所有曾經出現的影響頓時消失，只餘下燃燒殆盡的燒焦氣味和難以察覺的灰燼。

　　「於是，火焰成為最後的手段，牠們會對所有生靈張開利齒，執行死亡。」

　　這篇漫長的紀載記錄每一種族的性情與職責，挑挑揀揀的，Hank只提重點，「這是簡易版，」他補充，「說給孩子聽的。」很久以前，他也曾這麼跟Cole說過，男孩總是纏著他，想問其他種族的模樣，他最喜歡聽蜘蛛精的故事──牠們受到月光眷顧編織時光，撰寫故事，但這不是現在該提的東西。

　　可不知為何，也許是Hank語氣中的變化，Connor察覺到了，他向對方投以憂慮的目光。

　　Hank回以Connor笑意，作為安撫，「實際上，更複雜一點。」燈號轉變，他重新專注在道路上，他們就快到港灣區了。「的確是精靈最先制定法規，他們是群聚生物，相當執著兩個世界的平衡，而調查者──這些被人類稱呼為吸血鬼、血族什麼的東西，他們是從墳場誕生的生物。體內保存從古至今各種你想像到的疾病，剛出生時，他們就像蟲子，暗紅色的蚯蚓，靠掠奪屍體或是活體的血液過活，但邁入成熟期後，他們會選定一個地方扎根，困住當地的生物，慢慢吸乾他們，以此茁壯。」

　　Connor現在知道Hank曾刻意遠離的巨樹是什麼了，難怪對方不願給他正面回答──糾結的暗紅樹根下纏繞難以計數的枯骨與乾屍，以龐大死亡滋養自己，他吃他們過活。

　　在此同時，Simon神色一變，他猜到那片藍色花海是怎麼長出來的，全靠仿生人的血，他們體內的鈦液。

　　Markus偏頭向Simon輕聲細語，安撫對方突如其來的不安。

　　Hank沒有理會後方情侶的親暱，繼續說著，「本來，這很快就會造成一個世界的覆滅，但精靈跟血族做了交涉，他們成為執行法律的人，囚禁那些違反法律的生物，一方面提供他們養分，另一方面維護和平。」他一頓，臉色變得相當難看，「但不是所有生命都能囚禁，還有些屢犯或是蓄意破壞規定者，於是，他們需要劊子手，由於地獄犬的火焰幾乎能破壞所有事物，他們從成年後就會分派給血族，一起維護法律。」他也是這樣認識那名老朋友的，那名從誕生就不守規矩的血族。「之後，只要兩個世界之間，有誰，或是任何生物試圖造成混亂，調查者就會離開他的樹枝，處理善後，偶爾他們會需要地獄犬，偶爾不會。」舔了舔唇，他嗓音苦澀的作出結論，「能摧毀所有的火焰向來是很好的懲罰。」

　　「但這不能說明Perkins做了什麼。」

　　「他知道太多，或者是在某些地方留存相關的紀錄，這對某些調查者來說，也是罪刑。」港灣區到了，Hank把老爺車停在路旁，「他運氣不錯，還留在這邊。」

　　引擎頓時熄火的寂靜彷彿暗號，他們紛紛離開溫暖的車內，進入冰冷的夜風裡。

　　Connor走到Hank身旁，輕輕牽起他的手，「如果運氣不好呢？」

　　Hank回握Connor，「我希望你永遠都不要知道。」

　　Simon快步向前，他從口袋裡掏出一個近似香水瓶的物品，「這東西也許幫得上忙。」

　　Hank看也不看的回應，「收好它，我們不用這種東西。」他淺淺的微笑，「這是你努力換來的東西，要好好珍惜。」他現在知道Simon沒有半點味道的原因了，他一直靠這些小東西躲避可能的追捕。

　　Connor偏頭偷看他們討論的物品，Hank拍了拍他的肩，「來吧，我們還得找人。」

　　「那是什麼？」Connor忍不住，「是另一個世界的東西？」

　　Hank翻個白眼，「蜃的唾液。」

　　「蜃？是傳說中的的水龍？還是蛤蠣？牠們的唾液有什麼效果？為什麼能用來找人？」

　　簡短的回答引來一連串的問題，Hank似乎早習慣如此，「是、都是、能用來找人或躲人、因為能複製時間。」

　　「它是怎麼複製時間的？它怎麼知道要複製哪一段時間？能混淆它的答案嗎？還是說有其他的方法躲開它的尋找？它躲人的原理是什麼？」

　　「──老天！你就不能有一天收起你永無止盡的好奇心嗎？辦案講求的是科學與證據！」

　　「這跟科學與證據不衝突，我只是想知道原理。」Connor依然問個不停。

　　Hank發出惱怒的低吼，卻沒有甩開Connor的手，直接選擇沉默的往管理室走去。

　　看著面前的兩人，Markus笑了，他向Simon偏了偏頭，「來吧，如果我們不跟過去的話，Anderson警探可能會找針線縫死Connor的嘴。」

　　Simon啞然失笑，「這就麻煩了，」他跟上Markus的腳步，「耶律哥沒有RK800專屬的零件。」

　　管理員相當驚訝警察的造訪，但還是幫忙打開倉庫的門，站在門旁窺看他們找尋線索。Hank直接走向其中一個大型運輸台，上頭堆疊的物品少說有兩層樓高，都是有待收件者領取的包裹或郵件。

　　「她們真會選地點，妖精糟糕的幽默感。」

　　Connor習慣性掃描面前的運輸台，他沒有發現任何異狀，但收訊器的確在這，「她們？」

　　「應該是那幾名嗑藥鬧事，不得不將功贖罪的花妖，這裡還殘留她們的香味。」他扭了扭鼻子，「熏死人了。」

　　有藉於Hank是四人之中唯一擁有嗅覺的生物，他也不等其他人回應，直接繞著運輸台走了一圈，每走一步，他身後就留下一朵不過巴掌大的火焰花。

　　「退後一點，不小心燒到你們就不好了。」

　　Markus拉著Simon往後退，Connor也是。

　　Hank預防萬一，還是伸出手又把好奇的搭檔往後拉，隨即打了響指。

　　頓時，火焰燒灼整座運輸台，香氣瀰漫，是百花齊放，屬於春天的美好。

　　灰燼之中，Perkins被束縛在層層藤蔓之裡，他意識依然清醒，身體卻因久未進食，虛弱無力。

　　Hank撇了撇嘴，「嗨，渾球，這幾天過得好嗎？」

 

　　TBC

　　感謝各位的閱讀!  
　　角色總算全部到齊了(吐血  
　　有問題或是錯誤請跟我說!無限感謝!(猛虎跪地)


	6. Chapter 6

　　這是Markus第二次來到底特律第9667號分隊，不像上一次，他獨自一人，Simon晚點才會來跟他會合，對方得先把Perkins安置好──FBI調查員重獲自由後，第一句話不是要求回FBI分局，而是去耶律哥──「我希望能繼續失蹤下去。」

　　Hank同時也提出要求，「我們想要知道原因。」

　　Perkins對此採取沉默，這幾日的『失蹤』似乎讓他身心俱疲，基於人道考量，他們沒有過於苛責或是質問，反而選擇保密。

　　Josh對此並不驚訝，「North會顧好他」，曾擔任教授的夥伴意有所指地回應，「除了我們幾個，沒人知道Perkins在這。」

　　即使是Perkins的同僚，在經歷Connor跟Nines聯手摧殘後，他們也需要時間恢復士氣，或者，套用Hank的話──向上司爭取同意，把他們幾名看不順眼的仿生人一次全關進小黑屋裡，慢慢拷問。

　　這讓Markus對於現在的處境有種很糟的預感，雖然請他過來的是另一名仿生人──Nines，原因卻三緘其口，一點都不像Connor口中形容，對方慣有的開門見山──【最近發生一些案子，我們想釐清幾件事。】

　　但該做的事還是得做，Markus在詢問過櫃台的Vincent後，自動自發的來到辦公區等待，警戒的觀察四周，早晨的陽光從落地窗灑落，辦公區的警員三三兩兩，時不時打著哈欠或聚在休息室裡談論八卦，偶爾對於前陣子常出現在電視上的Markus投以好奇的眼光，他下意識把兜帽又往下拉了點。

　　「去他媽的死毒蟲小屁孩，耗了這麼多時間通通跟我說『我不知道』？就不要讓我抓到他們這群死小孩的尿檢有異常！」

　　粗俗的用詞與沙啞的聲調吸引Markus的注意，他轉頭看向另一邊，瞧見Gavin與Nines正一前一後的走進辦公區。跟仿生人不同，Gavin臉色很差，黑眼圈更是顯眼，即使他們一眼就看見等待的Markus，Gavin依然向Nines使眼色，表示自己急需一杯咖啡，隨即頭也不回的鑽進審訊室裡。

　　Nines沒有理會Gavin的要求，他逕自走向Markus，「你好，Markus先生，感謝你願意過來，」他公事公辦的微笑，伸手示意一旁的椅子，「請坐。」

　　「不了，謝謝你。」Markus沒有坐下，反倒是站著看Nines熟練的從辦公桌裡拿出幾個保溫杯，裡頭裝的不是Gavin要求的咖啡，更不是仿生人需要的藍血，更偏向無色無味的水，如果忽略對方事先檢驗水質的動作的話。「請問我能幫你們什麼忙？」

　　「沒什麼好擔心的，我只是想詢問一些事。」Nines把其中一瓶保溫杯放到一旁，「昨晚發生一場命案。」他開啟檔案，桌面投射出一張屍檢的照片，「請問你認識這個人嗎？」

　　Markus仔細搜索過記憶後搖頭，「不，我不認識他。」

　　Nines一派自若的微笑，「昨天一整天你在哪裡？」

　　「白天待在耶律哥處理公務，晚上則跟我朋友待在一塊。」Markus照實回應，徹底隱瞞尋找Perkins這件事。

　　Nines若無其事地的追問，「有人可以作證嗎？」

　　「很多。」Markus一頓，「包含你們這的Anderson副隊長與Connor警探。」他一頓，「Nines警探，請別再繞圈子，為何你要通知我來警局？」

　　「像我剛才說的，昨晚發生一場命案，我們在這名Henry先生的口袋裡發現一把蝴蝶刀，」Nines示意那張屍檢照片，「上頭有你的血跡。」他偏頭，這個動作像極了Connor，卻更有威脅性，「介意說明一下原因嗎？」

　　Markus挑眉，他又仔細看了一會屍檢的照片，還是沒有搜尋相關的畫面，但刀傷，他最近可是有一處，「我前天去了一些地方，」他仔細斟酌字眼，「那裡對仿生人並不友善，我不小心讓他們那些人發現我是仿生人，不得不用一些較為激烈的方法離開。」他撇開目光，「有人從後方攻擊我，我沒有看見他的臉。」

　　Nines指尖輕敲桌面，「為什麼你要去哪些地方？」

　　Markus嘆息，「我幫忙我父親尋找他的兒子。」

　　「你的意思是Carl．Manfred的兒子，Leo．Manfred？」

　　「是的。」Markus坦承，「Leo失蹤很久了，他很擔心。」

　　「你不擔心？」

　　「不，我跟Leo之間的關係比較……緊繃，他不喜歡仿生人。」Markus以『不喜歡』解釋Leo的行為還算好聽了點，更精確的說法是嫌惡跟憎恨，不過前者是對於全體仿生人，後者則針對他。

　　「我明白了。」Nines拿起保溫杯，「請跟我來。」

　　「請問我現在是你的證人還是你的嫌犯？Nines警探。」話雖這麼說，Markus倒從善如流的跟著Nines進入休息室。

　　「是受害者。」Nines微笑，熟練的用保溫杯裡的水泡著咖啡，「別擔心Leo．Manfred，我們昨晚找到他了，不過他得先為幾件案子負責。」

　　「什麼案子？」Markus嘆息，「希望不要有吸毒以外的事。」

　　「目前確定的有襲警、持有毒品與吸毒。」Nines淡然說明，「我不確定我的搭檔是不是會問出其他事，像你說的，他不喜歡仿生人，他選擇對我施行緘默權。」他裝好一瓶咖啡，又拿了另一杯以正常方式泡製的咖啡，偏了偏頭，「要一塊來嗎？我認為你能幫忙釐清幾件事。」

　　Nines指的地方是審訊室的單面鏡後，Markus進去時，問話正進展到較為令人倒胃口的時候──Gavin兩條腿放在桌上，天花亂墜跟Leo抱怨對仿生人的嫌惡甚至憎恨，一點形象都沒有。

　　Leo原本還低垂著頭，徹底施行所謂的緘默權，但他的生命徵象不再像面對Nines那樣漠視，甚至開始興奮起來，目光更時不時偷看說得正開心的Gavin。

　　Miller坐在控制台後，疲憊的打了個哈欠，他看慣Gavin的演技，已經到了能面不改色的聽完又笑著跟對方討論矛盾的地步，他知道，若不是對方先踹了Leo一腳，內容恐怕只會更誇張，「早安。」他目光看向Nines身後的Markus，好奇的挑眉。

　　「早安，」Nines將那杯正常的咖啡遞給Miller，「這是Markus，這件案子的證人之一。」

　　Markus向Miller點頭，充作招呼，當他轉頭看向單面鏡後，聽覺系統正好捕捉到Leo的嗓音。

　　「──你說謊。」

　　Gavin挑眉，「我說什麼謊？」

　　Leo不再垂著頭，他與Gavin對上視線，嗓音暗啞且憤怒，「你放走攻擊我的仿生人，你應該聽我的，是它先攻擊我！」

　　Gavin翻個白眼，「我就說你們這些毒蟲，嗑到腦袋都壞掉了，」他放下腳，難得的耐心的解說，「你想想，當時站著的有幾個人？如果你還記得的話，我可是要二打一，迫於情勢下我能幫你什麼？嗯？你當時能站起來幫我揍人嗎？」他扯了扯嘴角，「我當然是把最容易對你不利的證人放走啊，難道要把它留下來指證你，讓你多一件蓄意殺人罪？那些塑料算改證據可是比我們快啊，傻子。」他拿起桌面上的檔案，隨意翻閱，「我可是在幫你，動動你的腦袋，小少爺。」

　　審訊室又陷入了沉默，Leo卻沒有再度垂下頭，他看著面前這名舉止出粗魯的警探，舔了舔唇，又道，「……我不喜歡它們，這些髒東西。」

　　「我也不喜歡它。」Gavin撇嘴，「它搶走我們的工作，自以為是的對人類比手畫腳，又要求各種不屬於它的東西。」他偏了偏頭，故作真誠，「多謝你，讓我多了幾個小時的清靜。」

　　「你當時就該對它開槍，我會幫你做證。」Leo嗓音很堅定，似乎真打算如此。

　　Gavin大笑，「它是軍用型，專門用來上戰場的，全身防彈，開槍有什麼用？」他關起檔案，發出一聲清脆的聲響，「你也真蠢，沒事攻擊一名警察做什麼？」他放下腿，身體往前傾，「吸毒就該好好躲著，沒有毒蟲像你這麼高調的。光持有毒品就被抓到了五次， 」他敲著桌子，每一下都看見Leo皺起眉頭，彷彿很不喜歡指甲敲在金屬桌上的噪音，「每次都是紅冰，這麼喜歡它？嗯？巡警光看到你的臉就知道你嗑嗨了。」他一把把檔案拍在桌上，發出一聲極大的聲響，嗓音卻很輕，幾乎要被蓋過去，卻沒有人能忽略其中的威脅，「現在沒人能保你出獄了，你可是會坐好幾年的牢。」他咧嘴一笑，「那些人可是很喜歡你這種白白淨淨的少爺。」

　　Leo又垂下頭，其中一隻手握成拳頭，「……你不懂。」

　　「說來聽聽啊，也許我能幫你跟檢察官美言幾句，撤掉襲警這件事，表現好的話幾個月就假釋了。」Gavin聳聳肩，「畢竟，仿生人又不算人。」

　　「那些紅冰不是我的。」

　　Leo如今就像做錯事的孩子，可憐兮兮地向導師坦承錯誤，Markus從沒有見過對方這副模樣，他眨了眨眼，心想也許，這次能有一點轉機。沒發現站在一旁的Nines除了觀察審訊室裡的狀況外，還另外分神把他也納入觀察範圍內。

　　Gavin挑眉，「那是誰的？」

　　「是Henry，他給我的。」Leo咬唇，抽了抽鼻子，其中一隻手抓撓另一隻手的手背，「他說這是好東西，硬塞給我，逼我跟他買。」他閃躲視線，「我不想在那些人面前用，你知道的，我不喜歡吵。」他越說越縮起身子，「我躲起來了，但是…我聽到了警車聲，還有尖叫，我很害怕，我不想被抓。」他突然跟Gavin對上目光，「但，那東西過來了，」他嗓音拔高，「我是自衛，是它先攻擊我！」

　　Gavin聽著，煞有其事的點頭，「可惜，Henry死了，他沒辦法幫你做證，有其他人看見你們的交易嗎？」

　　「沒有，」Leo喪氣的咬唇，「你知道的，那裡人那麼多，沒有人會注意我。」

　　Gavin笑了，「說說你是怎麼進去的，也許我有辦法。」

　　Leo舔了舔唇，他說著自己是怎麼受邀，又是如何進去派對，他說得活靈活現，彷彿親臨現場，卻不符合證據，他說的每一句話都不符合證據。

　　即使現場沒有仿生人，但還是有辦法拼湊出真相──卻不是口說之言，話語與記憶太容易受到外界影響，是這些不喜歡仿生人的年輕人們的手機，他們人手一機的照片與網路直播洩漏些許證據，更透漏部分的真相與經過。

　　Leo不是受邀的訪客，他是事後才來的不速之客，一名女孩摟著男友的直播拍到他跟Henry的見面，而另一名則拍到他們兩一塊上樓的畫面。

　　沒多久，Leo沒有下樓，Henry卻下樓了。一名在二樓偷錄好友酒醉嘔吐的出糗畫面的女孩不小心拍到Henry揮手叫對方滾遠一點的拒絕跟Leo吸食紅冰，她刻意壓低嗓音卻忍不住興奮的說，那是在吸毒嗎！？一旁還有人鼓勵她去問。

　　十分鐘後，Henry死了，他是第一個吸紅冰的人。

　　有一名留指紋時不小心上頭留下紅冰碎末的男孩哭著說他沒有吸毒，是Henry的朋友拿來給他們爽的，說是委託他幫忙的感謝，至於是什麼委託則沒有人說得清。

　　離Henry最近的一名女孩則說對方吸毒後，立刻變得怪怪的──Henry很高興，太高興了，他望著天花板，露出茫然的笑容，揮舞著雙手，說著的話卻沒有人聽得清楚。

　　女孩本來還想叫其他人拍下Henry的蠢狀，卻沒想到對方突然摀住胸口，抓著衣服，直接倒臥在地。

　　女孩沒辦法解釋為何吸食器上頭有她的唾液。她堅持自己沒有碰毒，她很乾淨，她的父母不允許她碰這種髒東西，但在尿檢結果出來前，誰都不相信她的話。

　　「我很想相信你，Leo，但你說的全是屁話。」Gavin隨手翻開檔案，一張又一張的照片如雪花般落在Leo面前，全數駁回他的話語，「說一點真東西給我聽聽，我再考慮要不要幫你。」

　　Leo瞪向Gavin，「你根本不想幫我！」

　　「如果我不想幫你，我就不會進來了。」Gavin故作無辜，「你得相信我，我才能幫你。」

　　「不。你騙我！就跟那男人一樣！滿口的謊言，實際上全都在維護那些東西！」Leo微妙微翹的學著他聽見的語調，善意全化為惡意，「『它沒有那麼壞！它不是有意的！』，『你應該向它學習。』，」他口不擇言的怒吼，「操！我是活的！不是那種隨隨便便下載一個程式就能取代的機械！」

　　「那好，我就讓那台機械過來。」Gavin聳聳肩，「我相信你跟它會相處愉快。」 他站起身，壓低嗓音，「它可是有很多手段讓你張開嘴，坦承一些你根本沒做的事。」

　　「你不能刑求我！」Leo的嗓音與其說是憤怒地拒絕，不如說是恐懼的控訴，「我擁有人權，你們不能對我做這些事！」

　　「接下來不關我的事，我也幫不上忙。」Gavin刻意朝單面鏡偏了偏頭，誘騙Leo去猜測單面鏡後的可能，「你自己想清楚，少爺。現在所有的證據都對你不利，你想讓一個願意幫你的人離開？還是你想重新面對機械？」

　　見Leo保持沉默，Gavin毫不留戀地往門口走去，即將打開門口的瞬間，Leo說了一句話，一句勘勘攀住『真相』邊緣的話語，「紅冰是我帶進去的。」他看見Gavin停下動作，又舔了舔嘴，「是Markus叫我帶進去的。」

　　單面鏡後，Markus難得地爆了一句髒話，「──這是什麼屁話！？」

　　Nines眨眨眼，「別擔心，我相信你。」他持續望向審訊室裡的發展，「他體內的紅冰濃度很高，說的話並不能信。」

　　Miller不以為然的聳肩，「毒蟲總是這樣，能推給別人就推給別人。」他指了指控制台，上頭精準的記錄房裡頭的人所有身體數值，「他在說謊。」一個處於興奮的範圍，另一個則持續保持平靜，幾乎是冷漠的狀態，「我們沒有人相信他。」

　　而在另一邊，Gavin繼續詢問，「是那個Markus？仿生人聖子的那個？」

　　Leo持續說著話，彷彿他以字句做網，拉著人往他所相信的真相靠近，「是的，是它，所有的事都是它叫我做的。」

　　「這不能解釋它手中為何有紅冰，仿生人不嗑藥。」Gavin又轉過身，顯然不在意Leo的努力，這讓Leo的嗓音變得破碎且堅定，「但是它能製造紅冰！它可以用來蠱毒人類，讓人類依賴仿生人，越多人成癮，就越多人需要仿生人。」

　　「好吧，少爺，你引起我的興趣了，」Gavin緩慢走向Leo，雙手插在口袋裡，「有證據嗎？」

　　「我的朋友──Henry，他受不了Markus的謊言，他攻擊它，他捅了它一刀，但沒有砍死它，它跑掉了。」Leo越來越常抓撓手背，卻沒有注意到皮膚上出現的紅痕，「它受傷了，」他舔了舔唇，「我可以把它叫過來，你自己問它。」

　　「好啊，你叫它過來。」Gavin點點頭，「我去拿手機給你。」

　　Leo鬆了口氣，「謝謝你。」

　　Gavin離開審訊室，他打開另一扇門時，對裡頭的Markus挑了挑眉，「你要進去對他曉以大義嗎？」

　　「我……」面對突如其來的疑問，即便系統分析出這是一句尖酸的嘲弄，Markus依然啞口無言，他垂下目光，雙手緊握成拳，「不了。」他不知道還能做什麼軟化Leo對他的嫌惡與憎恨，卻也不想毫無反抗地接受。漫天的憤怒充斥在他的機體內，他得耗費所有心力才不衝進去與Leo對質或是叫罵。

　　Gavin扯了扯嘴角，不在乎Markus的拒絕，他從Miller手中接過公用手機，又看了眼監視器，「看這瘋子還能扯什麼謊。」

　　Miller喝著咖啡，「就看你的了。」

　　Gavin再度進入審訊室，他把手機滑給Leo，隨即離開。

　　Leo等到門關之後才撥出電話，接通者是陌生的男子，嗓音蒼老且疲憊。

　　【是？】

　　「我需要幫忙。」

　　Markus認出這道嗓音屬於Carl的私人律師，對方子孫成堂，性情溫和且善良，現在只有幾名跟他同年代的人還記得他過往橫掃法庭的風光。

　　對方嘆了口氣，【第六次了，Manfred先生，Carl會很難過。】

　　Leo不耐煩的低吼，「你到底要不要幫我！？」

　　【好的，我等會過去。】

　　「他是Carl的私人律師。」Markus嗓音發乾，他知道律師接下來會聯絡他，Carl把所有事都交給他處理，「我得去跟他見面。」

　　「不，你不用。」Nines搖了搖頭，「你是受害者，Markus。」他示意監控台的傳輸處，「留下被攻擊那一晚的記憶檔案，你就可以回去了。」

　　Gavin喝著Nines幫他泡的咖啡，漫不經心的提醒，「記得別離開底特律。」

　　Nines看了Gavin一眼，面露責怪之色。

　　Gavin聳聳肩，繼續喝特製咖啡。

　　Markus留下檔案，隨即離開，監控台桌面重現他所有的記憶──他被攻擊的那一晚，他聽見他們，那些人類在討論攻擊耶律哥總部，一場暴動，就像之前攻擊醫療站那樣。

　　Markus不小心太靠近了，讓他們得到可趁之機。他的記憶混亂且真實，錄到一切，包含最重要的一句──【你可值不少紅冰！塑料！】

　　Gavin淡然評論，「蠢少爺絕對不知道仿生人沒辦法竄改記憶檔案。」

　　最初Kamski在設定仿生人程式時便惡質地將所有記憶內容固化成不是零就是一──要嘛全數歸零重來，要嘛全數保存，沒有中間過程，即便有，整體系統也會大亂，成為一台完全出錯的機械。這也造成不少異常仿生人在受到虐待後遲遲無法恢復的原因，他們記得，而且永遠都會記得。

　　「竄改記憶的成功機率小於零。」Nines沒有忽略這個可能，但即便真的成功更改了，警方還是能從其他仿生人那得到記憶檔案，一處的更改會造成系統檔案缺損，而像Markus這種受到所有人矚目的對象，沒有仿生人會刻意刪去有關他的記憶。警方只要核對手邊的所有檔案，就能拼湊出真正的時間流程與事發經過。

　　Nines轉頭看向審訊室裡顯然癮頭犯了的Leo，「你要告訴他嗎？」

　　「才不要。」Gavin咧嘴一笑，「讓律師告訴他。」他滑著平板，幾封剛才收到的訊息顯示Leo是另一件案子的可能涉案人，他的指紋出現在另外幾件極為精彩的案子和沒收來的毒品製造器上。

　　Gavin喝完咖啡，隨手把瓶子往口袋裡一塞，「通知老酒鬼。」他頭也不抬地下令，「他找蠢少爺找很久了。」至於FBI…他們感興趣的話自然會過來，用不著提醒。

　　Nines聯繫Connor的同時，注意到對方正在逗弄平板一角的系統小人玩，「現在不是玩的時候，Gavin。」

　　Gavin翻個白眼，「關你屁事。」他繼續敲著字，編寫的訊息沒有出現在任何系統上，畫面也停在桌面，彷彿他只想引發一連串的系統錯誤，逼那團背過身去不理他的電子小人徹底報銷。

　　Nines仔細將Gavin打的字母編列成能理解的話語，Gavin在通知誰過來，但對象不明，去處也不明。「你該認真處理案子，」他抽走搭檔手中的平板，像對待孩子般地舉高，「工程部會感激你的用心。」

　　「還給我！」Gavin立刻舉高手，手腳並用地往Nines身上爬，「我看那隻小人不爽很久了，玩一下又不會怎樣！」

　　「不可以，」Nines完全利用身高之便，一手壓制Gavin，一手持續地舉高，「你可以趁空餘時間思索等會該怎麼跟副隊長討論案情。」

　　「操！我才不要！」Gavin徹底炸毛，「你跟你的前代機種自己去會議室討論就好了！不要來煩我！」

　　「不，你就得這樣做。」

　　Miller嘆口氣，「老實說，我真不知道你們倆年紀多大了。」

　　任誰都沒有發現那團縮在螢幕一角的系統小人眨了眨眼，回報訊息已傳出的同時又縮回角落，等待下一次使用的時機。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Markus沒有離開警局，他待在後方的停車場與律師通話，尼古丁把這裡的牆面薰得泛黃，他計算牆面需要清理的範圍以及尼古丁殘留在上頭的長久歲月，漫不經心的思索清理的時間是否比重新塗刷油漆來得省事。

　　似乎查覺到Markus的心不在焉，老律師表示自己會親自來警局一趟後，很快結束通話。

　　老律師沒有跟Markus約在警局見面，但他一時間也不知道該去哪裡，他想去醫院詢問Carl事實真相，他想直接放手，不再理會Leo，他想衝進警局質問Leo誣陷他的原因，他想要回耶律哥，他想找一個地方安靜的待機直到死亡。他想要獨處，他想要有人陪伴。他不知道自己該做什麼，或是該怎麼做。

　　Markus靠著牆面，雙手摀住臉，疲憊的嘆息。

　　「Markus？發生什麼事了嗎？」Simon的嗓音穿過煩惱的迷霧，輕輕柔柔的落在他身旁，「你還好嗎？」

　　Markus本以為這是電子傳訊，畢竟，上一次確認時，對方還待在耶律哥處理Perkins探員的事，但等他睜開眼後，發覺Simon的確站在他面前，眼光透露出明顯的擔憂。

　　「我沒事……」Markus停頓些許後，改口，「不，的確發生一些事。」他嘆了口氣，牽起Simon的手，卻沒有退去皮膚層，有些事，他想用說的，而不是讓對方跟著自己被情緒壓垮，「我見到Leo了。」

　　Simon眨了眨眼，沒有急著詢問，他輕輕握住Markus的手。

　　Markus輕描淡寫的把審訊室發生的事說了一遍，他笑著說，他本以為攻擊他的人是某些反仿生人人權的團體，畢竟，到哪都有這樣的人，但他沒想到對方攻擊他的原因是因為他能換到數量可觀的紅冰，懸賞人還疑似是他法律上的兄弟。

　　「我以為Leo戒毒了，我以為，我搬離Carl的住所後，他能跟對方重新建立父子情誼……」Markus苦澀的微笑，「現在看來，是我多想了。」

　　Simon望著陽光普照天空，淺白雲層後的水藍令人心生嚮往，除了幾句表示自己還在聽之外的回應外，他沒有其他的話語。

　　Markus想緊握住Simon的手，但他沒有，相反的，他放開對方，再度嘆息，「我不知道該怎麼做，Simon，似乎我怎麼做都是錯的，我想待在Carl身旁，但會惡化他跟Leo之間的關係，可是我離開後情況依然沒有改善……」

　　「也許這跟你沒有關係。」Simon話語很淡，「也許他們之間的關係本來就那麼糟，不管你怎麼做都是如此，」他重新握住Markus的手，「重點是，你現在想怎麼做，Markus？」

　　「我不知道該怎麼做。」Markus搖了搖頭，「我第一個念頭是衝進去質問Leo為何要誣賴我，我是指，我明白他討厭我的原因是因為我佔據他原本應該擁有的身分，但我不明白的是，為何我離開Carl後他卻依然放任自己吸毒。」

　　「那麼，我們一塊去問他。」Simon見Markus陷入當機般的沉默，重述，「與其在這想東想西，不如直接去問他。」

　　Markus的中央處理器陷入沉默，良久才冒出一句沒什麼公信力的拒絕，「我得等律師來……」

　　Simon偏頭，「律師能讓你們之間出現比較好的溝通嗎？」

　　Markus啞然失笑，「不，他可能會直接心臟病發。」

　　「那我們就先過去問。」Simon往警局偏了偏頭，「等律師來再做其他事也不遲。」

　　Markus連忙喊停，「等一下，這不是……Simon，你這答案是怎麼出來的？」

　　「在你還沒來到耶律哥前，我有時得調解Josh跟North之間的誤會或是一些紛爭，」Simon微笑，「當兩方怎樣都不先說話時，最快的方法有時是逼他們一塊做某件事。或者讓他們吵一架，打一架也行，並在情況失控前做適時的阻止，」他垂下頭，笑容有些失落，「但我會選擇這個方式的原因，最主要是我有想揍的人。我想揍他，對他咆嘯，對著他哭，但我已經做不到了。」

　　Simon直視Markus的眼，晴空藍的眼讓Markus想起曾經在對方記憶裡看過的藍色花海，「至少你不能失去這個機會。」他偏頭，「我很自私，對吧？」

　　「不，你不會。」Markus揉了揉臉，「說到底，我還是得實現對Carl的承諾。」

　　「其實你不實現也沒關係。」Simon低聲回應，「我一樣會支持你做的決定。」

　　Markus笑了，「你會寵壞我的。」

　　Simon也跟著笑了，「我很樂意。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　陽光灑落，水光瀅瀅，不遠處的湖面，漂浮半融化的冰山，遠離市郊之處，人工島上聳立著高樓，玻璃鑲崁的外層反射燦爛的陽光，讓湛藍染上金邊。這本該是令人讚嘆的景色，可惜的是，車裡的人皆無心觀賞。

　　Hank坐在副駕駛座上，半夢半醒，他今早跟Connor對於誰來開車有一段不小的爭論，後來是Connor以仿生人不會感到疲勞以及他昨晚睡不到六小時徹底贏得車鑰匙的掌控權。

　　「該死的……」Hank雖然咕咕囊囊的抱怨，但實際坐到副駕駛座上後，也的確發覺自身的疲憊，甚至還打了一個盹，差點忽略Connor為他買的早餐。

　　啃著食物，Hank嘆息，「老天，我真的老了……」

　　「不，你正值壯年，」Connor不假思索的回應，「只是沒睡飽。」

　　「哼，別想拐我。」Hank翻個白眼，想到Connor至今不知挖了多少坑，眼巴巴的等著他跳進彼此物種不同與該怎麼適應人類社會的話題，他著道了幾次，讓他們在上班前的車程中都在討論路旁經過的生靈屬於哪一種生物，又該怎麼分辨他們與人類之間的細微不同。

　　「我沒有拐你，我很關心你，Hank。」Connor微笑，不介意這次又被Hank躲了過去，他總辦法拐對方自行開啟話題，但現下，他更希望對方能好好補眠。

　　Hank是在引擎熄火後才發覺他們到了目的地──模控生命公司的大門，Chloe依然在大門前等待，在她身後幾名員工(裡頭有仿生人，也有人類)趕忙著上班，與打著哈欠準備上工的建築裝修工人形成一種微妙的比對。

　　「好久不見，Anderson警探，Connor。」Chloe微笑，「Elijah正在等你們。」

　　Hank看著這名之前只打過照面的仿生人，抓了抓頭髮，「抱歉讓妳站在這等。」

　　「不會，我很喜歡在這時候出來曬曬太陽。」Chloe邊笑著回應邊往大門裡頭走去，「今天天氣很好，不是嗎？」

　　「的確是很好的天氣。」Hank看了看不遠處的景色，邁入春天的陽光驅散冬末最後幾絲的陰冷，走在他身後的Connor偏了偏頭，也跟著看向不遠處的湖景，對方微微瞇起了眼，像是即將綻放出一個微笑。

　　「從氣溫上升的速度與最近的氣象報告，好天氣會持續下去。」Connor像念著報告般的說明，「但得再過十來天才會到達適合晨跑的溫度。」

　　「不要提醒我你打算開始另一階段的健身計畫。」Hank翻個白眼，饒是無奈的微笑。

　　Connor眨眨眼，隨即跟上Hank的腳步，「很有用啊。」不過半秒的時間，他分析完搭檔的身體狀況，「你的體重正常，體脂肪與高血脂也不再是醫生緊盯的範圍，更戒了咖啡，晚上也不需要靠酒精才有辦法入眠。」

　　「我需要美容覺！」Hank反擊，「你不是也有每日必須的待機時間嗎？」

　　「我會視情況做調整。」

　　「最好是。」每晚若不是Hank拖著Connor去待機，對方都快變成二十四小時全年無休的工作狂了。

　　Chloe無視後方的吵嘴，帶領他們往私人電梯走去，直接通往研發部。

　　Hank挑眉，「我以為Kamski生病了。」

　　「Elijah比較想待在這。」Chloe輕聲回應，卻沒有否認Kamski生病的事實。

　　電梯門開啟，同樣的景色給人一種極強烈的既視感，只是如今懸掛在整修台上的不再是Markus，反而是另一台Chloe，那些機械手臂也紛紛收在牆壁內，透露出一抹彷彿被遺棄在此的孤獨感。

　　Connor掃瞄Chloe的機體狀況，卻查無異常，他正想發問的同時，Kamski的嗓音拉走他的注意力。

　　「稀客，Anderson警探、Connor，」Kamski坐在另一名Chloe推的輪椅上，他嗓音沙啞，面容消瘦，氣色卻相當不錯，「我能幫你們什麼忙呢？」

　　「只是過來看你死了沒有。」Hank原本不想這麼早過來，但直覺告訴他這裡肯定有事，再加上Connor也很疑惑RK800-52啟動的原因──「它只有發生意外時才會啟動，」昨晚，Hank半夢半醒之時，Connor輕聲解說，「不是一般的意外，而是更嚴重的。」

　　「像之前冒充你的傢伙那等級的意外？」Hank打個哈欠，伸手將還在思索的Connor拉進懷裡，他墬入夢鄉的速度太快了，沒聽見回應。不過，對方給的應該是肯定的答案。

　　Kamski挑眉，卻沒有動怒，「我猜是Markus通知你們的，他還是沒有改掉擔任看護時的習慣，」他淺淺的微笑，「我沒事，只是有一點感冒。」

　　Connor從第一眼見到Kamski時，系統自動分析病況，他看見藏在長袖衣物下的暗黑色焦痂、輕微肺水腫、喉頭腫脹與胸部淋巴腺炎，他伸手阻擋Hank靠近，「你罹患炭疽熱，Kamski先生，請問你是怎麼感染的？」

　　Hank皺眉，再次打量Kamski，「Connor，通知疾病管制局。」

　　「不必如此，」Kamski輕輕揮手，Chloe截斷這層樓的網路與電信訊號，Connor撥打到一半的電話直接被掐滅在虛無中，「我接受適當的治療，也沒有傳染人類的風險，你們不用這麼緊張。」

　　「你做了什麼？」

　　「正確來說，是模控生命公司做了什麼，」Kamski偏了偏頭，Chloe會意的轉了個方向，「請跟我來，有些事直接用看的會比較好理解。」

　　也許是顧慮到Kamski大病初癒，Chloe推輪椅的速度沒有很快，他們在強化玻璃劃分出的廊道上行走，一旁房間內陳列著各式儀器以及系統中控台，時不時會瞧見開發到一半的仿生人部分機體懸掛在實驗架上。

　　Connor在其中幾間看見自己使用的生物組建，以及組裝到一半的合金電子腦，沒有皮膚層的仿生人頭顱停滯在永恆的時空，等待重新啟用的時光。

　　「很熟悉的景象，是嗎？Connor。」Kamski指尖敲打著扶手，「你當初應該也是在這地方出生的。」他回頭，「你還記得嗎？」

　　Connor不記得，但他如果動用所有的系統內存努力翻找過去的資料，他會找到一份關於寒冷的初始紀錄，裡頭沒有聲音，只有刺眼的白光，還有他當時不該察覺到的透骨冰寒。他下意識的抖了抖身體，沒發覺LED瞬間轉紅了幾秒。

　　Hank卻發現了，「這不是我們來這裡的原因，Kamski。」他雙手環胸，語氣不佳，「模控生命公司到底做了什麼？」

　　Kamski挑眉，「還是這麼心急，Anderson警探。」他雙手合握，語調饒是諷刺，「許多年前，當我離開這裡時，董事會做了一個決定。他們在每一台的仿生人例行更新裡放入一個小程式，讓它們收集客戶的資料，好做之後的產品更新。」

　　Connor皺眉，「請問是怎樣的資料？」

　　Hank思緒跳得更快，「所以你們真的有在監控人類。」

　　「舉凡人類的談話，他們的生活，日常喜好，銀行帳戶以及住所狀況。全部以即時錄影的方式傳到模控生命公司的資料庫裡作分析整理。」Kamski扯了扯嘴角，「有時候，他們會把分析出來的資料會賣給需要的人，但絕大多數時間不會。」

　　Hank翻個白眼，「老天！你們就沒有考慮過人權與隱私嗎？」同時間，他想到一件相當不妙的事，頓時臉色一白。

　　Connor第一時間則是否認，「但我沒有──」

　　「你沒有的原因是你一出廠就是異常仿生人，Connor，所以你的系統裡才有禪意花園這種即時監控軟體，之前那名Amanda應該跟你說得很清楚了，你的一切作為都在人類的監控之下，他們期待你成為，甚至承認自己是異常仿生人，好一舉抹殺Markus這種麻煩製造者。」

　　Connor偏過頭，不想承認Kamski說的是事實。

　　Hank嘆息，隨即伸手揉亂Connor的頭髮，輕聲低語，「傻小子，別亂想了。」

　　「我沒有。」話說如此，Connor卻沒有揮開Hank的手，只在對方鬆手後連忙整理亂髮。

　　在最前方領頭的Kamski沒有理會他們，依然故我的說，「至於其他仿生人……由於這是在無意識的情況下進行的程式，自然也無法靠外力關閉。」他偏頭，露出一個毫無安撫效果的微笑，「但很奇妙的，當轉變成異常仿生人時，這個程式連同GPS一起失靈，它們被自動關閉，成為一項佔據系統內存卻沒有功能的多餘代碼。」

　　「然後你對它做了什麼，是嗎？」Hank開始頭痛了，他早該猜到並不是所有異族都像他或是Gavin那樣排斥仿生人，他們如水滴融入大海般被接納到人類社會中，自然仿生人也是，它們在他們之間行走，忠實回報眼中所見，耳中所聽，成為活生生的監控系統。

　　Kamski聳聳肩，「與其在那佔據系統空間，不如多加利用。」

　　Hank咒罵，「你就沒有想過直接刪除這件事？」

　　「刪除就太浪費了。」

　　Chloe停在研發部最裡層，所有仿生人的代碼都從此而起，從敲出第一個字元的輕響開始，他們誕生，修改，進化，最終轉為每一名截然不同又看似神似的性情。

　　Kamski一揮手，門開了，一名RK800在裡頭的中控台旁，它半閉著眼，動作俐落的拋丟擦得發亮的硬幣。

　　若不是事先得知這裡還有一台RK800，Hank真的會直接拔槍射殺對方，除了Connor外，他無法相信其他擁有同一張蠢臉的仿生人，Nines是個例外，對方跟Connor完全不像。

　　「RK800-52，這是Anderson警探跟他的搭檔，Connor警探。」Kamski做了個粗略的介紹，他的輪椅轉個方向，停在52身旁，「抱歉，我只能這樣介紹，畢竟，這名RK800-52還沒有決定他的名字。」

　　「我不需要名字，Kamski先生。」RK800-52看了一眼Hank與Connor，不知為何，Hank有總被全身看透的不適感，不是第一次見到Connor那種傻愣的機械質感，而是更直接，毫無保留的透視。

　　Kamski無視RK800-52的反駁，「有藉於仿生人收集到的資料相當龐大，以及大多數人類對於你們缺乏認識，所以我做了一個簡單的處理。」

　　Hank翻個白眼，誰都不認為Kamski口中的『簡單』真如字面意義，他當初在推出RT600不也是說她只是台『簡單』的機械，結果呢？她通過圖靈測驗，更為他賺進好幾輩子都用不完的鈔票以及各國搶買的專利權。「所以你的炭疽病是這麼來的？嗯？調查員怎麼沒直接殺了你？」

　　「跟你一樣，Anderson警探，我一向選擇生存機率最高的選項，而調查員向來一罪不二罰。」Kamski微笑，徹底忽略Hank難看的臉色。

　　RK800-52卻有所動作，原本在它指節輪轉的硬幣被高高拋起，另一隻手則瞬間伸到背後。

　　Connor比RK800-52更快了一點，他在硬幣落下的時拔出槍，頓時，兩名仿生人各自持槍瞄準彼此。

　　Kamski望著落在自己大腿上的硬幣，隨即嘆息，「RK800-52，他們是客人。」

　　RK800-52反駁得很快，「Anderson警探的核心溫度超過人類體溫範圍，你有危險，Kamski先生。」

　　「Hank，請站到我身後。」Connor淡然，「Hank是人類，他不會傷害任何人。」

　　「52，放下槍。」Kamski相當無奈，「你過度反應了，我等會要好好檢查你的系統。」

　　RK800-52回應得很死板，「系統自檢並無任何異常。」

　　RK800-52讓Hank想起許久前被Connor氣得半死的回憶，但看到Kamski一臉『我該怎麼說你』的表情時，他沒那麼生氣了。「Connor，放下槍。」他伸手握住Connor的手槍，「我不會有事的。」隨即，他瞪向Kamski，「Kamski，管管你的蠢仿生人。」

　　Kamski對RK800-52使了個眼色，槍還是沒有放下，最後，是Chloe對RK800-52伸出手，以系統最高權限逼對方交出手槍。

　　「對客人要有禮貌，52。」Kamski揉了揉額際，「請不要試圖控制這間房間的保全系統，現在這屬於Chloe的工作。」

　　RK800-52的LED燈變紅了，但它選擇雙手背在身後，不發一語的瞪著Hank與Connor。

　　想到之後Kamski跟它會有的對話Hank就想笑，但他輕咳了幾聲，忍住了。

　　Connor看了Hank一眼，合作的垂下手，但槍還是握在手中。

　　「兩個世界之間是有規定的，Kamski，」Hank抓亂頭髮，「這次也許你逃過一劫，但下次難保不會有其他調查員以新的罪名過來找你。」而人類的身體又能承受幾次疾病的折磨？

　　「那是舊的規定，而仿生人是新的物種，」Kamski不以為然，「固守成規只會滅亡得更快，不管哪一方，總要學會接納新事物。」他十指合握，「這個資料庫會在下一次更新時作為緊急方案上載到所有仿生人的系統裡，只有需要時才會出現。」他偏頭，向Connor示意中控台，「如果你想要，可以先下載。」

　　Connor遲疑了，他想要知道，另一方面，他也擔心Hank，但即使他這次不選擇，下次更新時他依然會得到全部資訊。他現在的選擇與否似乎就沒那麼重要。

　　Hank聳聳肩，往後退了幾步，「你自己選擇，我沒有意見。」

　　Connor走到中控台前，他依然沒收起槍，「我想確定一件事，這是像之前那樣的後台嗎？」禪意花園裡的魔法石早跟Amanda一同消失，取而代之的是翠綠的草坪以及一株生長茂盛的日本楓樹。「我不確定這跟我的模組是否能統合在一塊……」

　　「對你來說，可能只是一些資料，」Kamski語調柔和的安撫，「另外兩名RK800都下載過了，他們沒有運行異常的問題，你其實不用這麼擔心。」

　　Hank皺眉，「等一下，兩名？」他又看了眼那台顯然在生悶氣的RK800-52，「另外一名在哪裡？」

　　Kamski眨眨眼，故作無辜，「你們沒遇見嗎？至從我生病後，他常在市區出沒。」他露出淺淺的微笑。

　　「老天！你不要跟我說你修好那名瘋仿生人。」Hank是真的有點不高興，他還沒忘記RK800-60是怎麼對待Connor的。

　　「他不瘋，只是特別喜歡完成任務。」Kamski不急不緩的澄清，「我相信跟Connor搭檔過一段時間的你一定能理解他。」

　　「我才不要理解！」

　　在兩方討論中(雖然一方是在咒罵，一方則冷靜以對)，Connor把手放到中控台的資料傳輸面上，退去皮膚層。眨眼間，他墜入代碼洋流裡，平順的資訊流向他展現一座大理石雕刻的平台，上頭有一名他很熟悉的女性。

　　【你好，Connor，】Amanda淺淺微笑著，她坐在木製搖椅上，衣著相當樸素且舒適，膝上還放著一本閱讀到一半的書，【我能幫你什麼忙？】

　　Connor第一時間想退出意識，他沒預料會與Amanda見面，但這名Amanda神情卻不像他記憶中嚴厲與不近人情，反而讓人不由自主地想親近，與她談話。【你好，Amanda，我來尋求幫助。】

　　【你想要我幫你什麼呢？】

　　【我曾經以為我知道一切，實際上我卻一無所知。】Connor思索Markus的話語與Hank的身影，【我想要知道Ha——異族的事。】他舔了舔唇，克服記憶裡另一名Amanda斥罵他不可提問的命令，又道，【我想要知道RK系列是怎麼被製造出來的，】他逐漸走近Amanda，【我想知道自己的出生。】

　　Amanda微笑，不在意Connor語調裡的質問與困惑，【如此多的困惑，你依然像個孩子，對所有事保持著好奇。】

　　Connor無法掩飾臉頰突如其來的緋紅，他的確像個孩子，什麼都不知道，卻什麼都想知道。【請告訴我真相，Amanda。】

　　Amanda偏頭，向Connor展現後方的門扉，【既然如此，你何不自己去尋找答案？】

　　【謝謝妳。】Connor點頭致謝，毫不猶豫的推開門。他見到了光。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　對現實世界而言，Connor與Amanda的談話不存在，仿生人與主控台的連線不過十秒不到，其中有大半時間是在下載與適應新程式。

　　Connor張開眼，系統內迴響的人魚歌唱，隨即消失無蹤，他望向面露焦慮的Hank，例行性的掃描透露出更多的細節，他了解得更多，同時又覺得永遠不夠。

　　Hank的嗓音裡有藏不住的擔憂，「你還好嗎？」

　　「我沒事，」Connor眨眨眼，重新調整機體的活動，目光落到Kamski身上，「請問你打算跟Markus說明資料庫的事嗎？」

　　Kamski笑容相當不懷好意，「時間到了他自然會問。」

　　Hank決定到時候他絕對不要在現場，他會不知道該遵守法律還是放任仿生人聖子開揍。「謝謝你的幫忙，我們該走了。」他一把拉住Connor，沒半分停歇的把仿生人往外頭推。

　　Kamski似笑非笑的提醒，「Connor，如果你想要，我能幫你換一具新身體，機能更好，更耐高溫。」他意有所指地看向Hank，「畢竟，資料難得。」

　　趕在Connor回應前，Hank咒罵，「他不是你的實驗動物！」

　　「他當然不是，他們是我寶貝的仿生人。」

　　Hank翻個白眼，立刻拉Connor走人。

　　Kamski目送兩人離去，「他們會回來的。」

　　Chloe把手槍還給RK800-52，淺淺的微笑，「我相信如此。」

　　RK800-52不發一語，卻立刻將Hank列為重點觀察對象，包含Connor也是。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Connor雖然跟著Hank身後離開，沒多久，他開口，「我也許該接受Kamski的提議。」

　　「為什麼你會想接受？」Hank回頭，語調裡沒有怒氣，只有單純的困惑，「你不擔心他趁機對你做什麼嗎？」

　　電梯門開了，Hank走了進去，Connor也是，他習慣性站在對方身旁，「你會幫我注意，不是嗎？」他指示面板回到一樓大廳，同時掐斷電梯裡的監控，不管Hank接下來說什麼，那都不是能被其他人聽見的事。

　　Hank啞然失笑，「傻小子，我沒辦法時時刻刻幫你注意這麼多事。」他發覺仿生人的LED燈瞬間變紅的色調，立刻補充一句，「我更喜歡你現在的樣子。」

　　Connor垂下頭，背在身後的手不由自主的握緊，「……抱歉，我以為你會喜歡。」

　　一時間，死寂吞掉交談，探尋與若有所思的目光隨著時不時碰觸的肢體流竄，沉默幾乎要壓垮電梯裡的輕快歌曲──Connor特別挑的，為了舒緩Hank見到Kamski後緊繃的神經。

　　Hank盯著數字逐漸減少面板，輕聲嘆息，「我不知你怎麼想的，或是那蠢資料庫怎麼寫的，但──」他做了一個世界通用的手勢，「對我來說並不重要，」他視線透過強化玻璃的牆面，落到遙遠的地面，「它是繁衍的手段，同時也是搶奪地盤的方法，最多只有這樣。」

　　「但……」Connor想提Cole，隨即咬唇，閉上嘴。

　　「Cole是意外，」Hank抓了抓頭，「很多年前，至少在仿生人出現之前，那時候我還在另一邊工作，我當時工作跟現在很像，調查員──那些吸血蟲是我的同伴也是搭檔，」雖然搭檔死於同族之手，卻無法抹滅他對於血族這種生命的熟悉。「我有一次要處理掉觸犯法律的矮妖，罪名是它得知不該知道的事。」他聳聳肩，決定不提那名觸犯法律的矮妖後來在這邊做了什麼，「我放他自由，也因為如此，我得離開那裡，其他調查員不容許我在那活下去。」

　　隨著電梯越來越接近大廳，他們聽見喧鬧的人聲交談，過來選購商品的仿生人與店員談笑聊天，與高樓上的寂靜成了極大的對比。

　　「做為離開的條件，我的族群逼我承諾有一天得留下後裔，」Hank用再平淡不過的語調談論曾經，「幾年前，我履行承諾。」他不想跟Connor討論『蜜蜂與花朵』的話題，也不想提當時他跟另一名同類為此受多少傷，「我跟另一個人製造出十來團小型火焰，」他的回憶專注在事情結束後，在整片燒灼殆盡的草原裡發現Cole的當下，「Cole是最小的一朵，我第一眼看見他我就知道他在那活不過幾天。」那真是好小一團的火焰，不過指尖大，藏在即將化為灰燼的枯枝裡瑟瑟發抖，「我帶他過來，當成自己的孩子，定期提供他火焰，支持他長大。我教他所有該知道的事，但……」他苦澀的笑了，「剩下的事你都知道了。」

　　電梯門開啟，吵雜驅逐壟罩他們之間的寂靜，Hank率先走出去，「Connor，擁有知識不是壞事，最重要的是你怎麼使用它。」他偏了偏頭，示意Connor走向大門，「資料庫對我來說只有一個優點，至少它能滿足你的好奇心。」他再也不會每晚都被仿生人的疑惑淹沒。

　　豈料，Connor毫不猶豫地戳破Hank的美夢，「並不是如此，Hank，裡頭其實有很多錯誤。」他輕聲解說，「下載的同時，我也擁有修改的權力。」

　　Hank翻個白眼，好吧，看來每晚的吵鬧還是會繼續下去。

　　Connor偏了偏頭，「我能不能詢問一件事？」

　　Hank沒半分好氣，「怎麼了？」

　　Connor壓低聲量，「資料庫裡寫著咬痕是標記所有物，所以……」他垂下頭，耳根有些泛紅，「我想問……」

　　Hank不說話，速度飛快的往車子走。

　　Connor跟上Hank的腳步，發覺對方核心體溫上升，卻不是因為怒意，他若有所思的笑了，「可惜仿生人的婚姻法案還沒有通過……」

　　「閉嘴。」Hank頭也不回的打開車門，「還有工作得做。」

　　Connor走到車子另一邊，乖乖坐上副駕駛的位置，「那如果有一天──」

　　「我會考慮。」Hank回得很快，「現在，讓我耳朵清淨一會。」

　　「好的。」

　　話雖如此，可沒多久，Connor在引擎發動的聲音掩飾下，小心翼翼卻略帶哀傷的發問，「你只會『考慮』？」

　　Hank扯住Connor的衣領，以實際行動逼對方消音，他很滿意仿生人LED燈轉為艷紅，「剩下的等法案通過再說。」

　　Connor臉紅了，即便Nines傳來的訊息也沒辦法改善他中央處理器過熱的情形，許久之後，他才結結巴巴的轉述Leo．Manfred現在被收押在警局裡，建議Hank先回警局詢問案情。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Hank與Connor回到警局時，夜班輪值人員大多下班了，他們只能從其他同事口中得到消息──一件發生在派對裡的猝死案、襲警、持有毒品與販售和更精采的鬥毆。

　　「其實Markus是以家屬的身分與Manfred先生談話。」Miller頗為無奈的向兩人說明狀況。

　　Hank雙手環胸，示意Miller繼續說，監視畫面上，Leo坐在牢房的睡鋪一角，臉頰有難以忽視的紅腫，雖流著鼻血，卻沒有傷到鼻樑。

　　Connor站在Hank身旁，他能在Miller身上辨識出人類與仿生人殘留的血液，他習慣性搜尋警局前些時刻的監視器畫面。

　　Miller比一個手勢，「但他們不小心打起來了。」

　　「怎麼打起來的？」Hank抓亂頭髮，跟著看向關在另一間牢房冷靜的Markus，對方正在跟律師討論狀況，他們隨時都能離開，沒有法律限制自由，Leo則是另一種狀況。

　　「一些仿生人的事務。Manfred先生正在癮頭上，什麼話都說得出口。」Miller聳聳肩，「無意冒犯，但Manfred先生認為仿生人不過是具灌好程式的機械。」

　　Connor知道Miller的用詞還算婉轉，Leo的原話是【用來服侍人類的免洗塑料，程式出錯了還不承認，集中營才是你該去的地方！】

　　Hank煩躁的嘆息，「誰把他放進去的？」

　　「Reed警探。」Miller決定不提當看見Leo被揍時，Gavin可是邊喝咖啡邊拍手叫好，一點也不打算進去阻止。

　　Hank翻個白眼，「那混小子人呢？」

　　「他在樓上，說要等鑑驗報告。」

　　「操！專會鬧事。」Hank嘀咕完，隨即命令，「把Leo．Manfred帶進去，我有事要問他。」他晚點再去收拾Gavin。

　　「好的，副隊長。」Miller點點頭，離開了。

　　Connor舔了舔唇，從他的角度則看見更多，隱約在肌膚里蔓生的藤蔓，空氣裡有些許會被人類稱呼為青草味的化合物，血液裡混著難以辨明的生化毒物鹼，而噴濺在地的藍血則蘊含更多細膩的消息，「副隊長，可以讓我詢問Leo．Manfred嗎？」

　　Hank挑眉，一臉『你確定？』的訝異，「Connor，你聽見Miller說的了，Manfred對仿生人沒有好感，他不會對你說實話的。」

　　「我認為Manfred先生情緒相當不穩定，」Connor偏頭，「我想，經過一定程度的刺激，他應該會對我坦承一些事。」或者該說，『炫耀』，一如他對Markus的那樣。

　　「好吧，隨你。」Hank嘆息，「狀況不對記得要離開，我就在隔壁。」

　　Connor笑了，「Hank，你太擔心了。」

　　Hank一點都不覺得自己憂慮過度，幾乎是Connor進入審訊室的瞬間，他也跟著進去隔壁的觀察間。

　　HankHank打開門的當下，使用一整晚的氣味撲向鼻腔，各種氣味令他不悅的皺眉，他辨識出許多人的體味，還有每名仿生人各自不同的塑料味，若這些人再這麼沒天沒夜的工作下去，他很快能從氣味辨別出他們的搭檔是誰了。

　　有藉於裡頭半個人都沒有，Hank光明正大的佔據唯一一張椅子，中控台的面板回報審訊室裡的生物訊息，單單顯示一人，警局系統還沒更新到能監控仿生人。

　　Leo見到Connor的瞬間是訝異然後轉為毫無緣由的暴怒，他指責Connor之前意圖至他於死的舉止，口不擇言且粗魯，充滿不必要的威脅。

　　Connor坐在Leo面前，沒有對情緒化字眼有任何反應，他連LED燈都沒有變色，依然保持冷靜的冰藍，他一直等到對方不得不停下來換氣時，才淡然澄清不管Leo昨晚遇到誰，都不是他這名RK800。

　　「目前有三名的RK800，但只有我為底特律警局服務，有藉於你剛才的言行，我個人希望你能謹言慎行，」ConnorConnor淺淺的微笑，「如果你能理解了，Manfred先生，我想請問你一些事。」

　　Leo回應是中指與吐在桌面的唾液。

　　Hank決定不管Leo臉上那一拳是誰打的，他都要為對方向檢察官說情，他媽的太欠揍。

　　Connor無視Leo的挑釁，他打開資料夾，相片顯示一具仿生人的屍體以及改造過的脈搏調解器，他詢問指紋出現在脈搏調節器的原因和仿生人失蹤那幾天他的行蹤。

　　Leo卻給完全不同的答案，他述說自己從出生就飽受無視的人生，所有的一切都被一名號稱完美的塑膠娃娃取代，「就像你一樣，專門用來做這種下等差事的機械。」他扯了扯嘴角，「結果呢？那些腦袋有問題的蠢貨不在乎身旁的人，他們不在乎塑料的沒有生命，只願意相信眼中所見的完美，」他意有所指地看著Connor，「一群白癡，不是嗎？」

　　Connor保持微笑，不慌不忙的提醒對方Markus擁有不在場證明，請再思考一下答案。

　　Leo聳聳肩，表明自己已經提供答案，要不要相信是其他人的事。

　　Connor沒有放棄，繼續追問脈搏調節器上的指紋、它的製造者以及上頭的標記，卻沒想到Leo很直接地坦承那是他做的，依Markus的命令。

　　「我不明白。」

　　Hank很久沒看過Connor偽裝成如此無知的模樣，他彷彿是名剛出廠，什麼都不知道的仿生人，還是沒異常版的，一臉純真的詢問緣由，特別設計過的臉孔則加強語調裡的困惑。

　　「你如此厭惡Markus，又怎麼會聽他命令？」Connor停頓些許，「據警局裡的資料，你沒有購買過仿生人，也沒有學過相關知識，請問你是從何處學到改造脈搏調節器？」更別說製造其中一項最精密的生物組件了。

　　「我父親的命在他手上，我又能怎麼做！？」Leo一拳敲在桌上，「不要太小看人了！你以為人類沒有學習能力是嗎！？我們跟你們隨隨便便下載程式就自以為什麼都會的塑料不一樣！人類可以學習，只不過是慢了一點，我當然可以學著做，只要有設計圖就行了！」

　　「沒有任何人的命在Markus手上，是Carl主動提出收養請求，」Connor澄清時也表明Carl在仿生人革命後大幅度修改遺囑，減少許多Leo能擁有的遺產。「這對我來說是動機，我相信對檢察官也是。」

　　Leo勃然大怒，指控Markus的謊言與對Carl的威脅，再再聲明對方刪去記憶，欺騙身旁的人，利用他去當那名聖人。

　　Hank沒有轉開視線，空出一隻手摸索桌上的平板，他想看Gavin是怎麼抓到Leo這個討厭鬼的，但他不管怎麼都叫不出檔案，最後是Connor輕聲用內線廣播轉告他開啟步驟，【如果你需要的話，我能直接撥放出來。】

　　「審你的犯人去！」Hank咒罵，卻仍然依循Connor的指示，成功開啟檔案。

　　【好的，副隊長。】內線廣播完全無法掩飾Connor語調中的笑意。

　　在此同時，Connor輕輕靠在椅背上，「仿生人即使異常後也無法更改記憶，Manfred先生。」他雙手交握，觀察Leo越來越升高的心律，Hank翻找檔案時，他也在看著，以超過人類想像的速度，他在眨眼間翻閱所有的檔案，做出結論，「我們能刪除，但這會造成資料庫的空白，目前無法改正這項缺點。」他略往前傾身，望著Leo放大的瞳孔，語調溫和且堅定，「Markus並沒有做你所說的事。」

　　似乎要逼退Connor，Leo聲量頓然提高，「這是事實！即使不是，我跟我朋友也會讓他是！」

　　Connor挑眉，紀錄Leo神情瞬間閃過的慌張，對方卻像想彌補錯誤，垂下頭，「就算我說的是真相又怎樣？」他瞪著手腕上的金屬手銬，雙手緊握成拳，「我有聽到你們說的話，我吸毒，我說的話不能信。」

　　「吸毒並不代表你說的話不是實話，」Connor語調柔和的詢問，「請問你的朋友是誰？也許我能幫你。」

　　「哈！塑料也會想幫人類，是幫忙抹消證據吧？」

　　「Manfred先生，如果你不相信我也沒關係，對我來說，手上的案件只要有些疑點，我就得負責解開它，」Connor偏了偏頭，「我能幫你，請問能給我那些人的名字嗎？」

　　Leo丟出一連串的名字，對Connor來說，每一個名字都連上一具屍體，全是近期死亡，死前體內都含有大量紅冰，甚至身上就帶著一些。

　　這些蘊含仿生人編號的新型紅冰最終都會追查到FBI查獲的毒品工廠，或是僅存的那兩名尚未找到的仿生人。

　　Connor如實轉告這些人的死訊，每說一個，Leo的臉色就越難看，到了最後，他幾乎是大發雷霆的指責仿生人說謊，若不是他雙手仍銬在桌面，也許他會直接舉起椅子，出手攻擊。

　　「你的朋友們都死了，Manfred先生，他們體內殘留大量紅冰。」Connor面不改色，「請問紅冰是從哪來的？」

　　「我說過了！Markus給的！你是聽不見嗎！？」

　　Connor平鋪直敘的說著，「他沒有製造紅冰。相反的，證據顯示是你販賣紅冰，而製造器上有你的指紋，你知道這對檢察官來說代表什麼嗎？」

　　Leo身體一僵，語調依然倔強，「不管這代表什麼都不關我的事。」

　　「不，這是你的事。」Connor輕敲桌面，發出一連串吸引注意的輕微聲響，「你會被判刑，而且有很長一陣子見不到你父親以及Markus，或許等Manfred先生死了你都無法離開監獄。」他沒有忽略Leo聽到這件事時的緊張以及聽到最後一句話的釋然，他決定繼續刺激下去，「你很在乎你父親，不是嗎？」

　　「誰在乎他！？他只在乎他的身體還有下一具──」

　　Leo頓時閉上嘴，原本喧鬧的審訊室回歸寂靜。

　　Connor偏頭，等待Leo的解釋。

　　Leo卻轉開視線，「我要找律師。」

　　「Connor，先離開那。」Hank放下平板，對整件事的緣由有相當不妙的預感，「我有點話得跟他說。」

　　內線廣播傳出Connor的嗓音，【好的，副隊長。】

　　Hank翻個白眼，暗自嘀咕「我就知道你這傢伙沒專心」的抱怨，隨即站起身，「記得找律師過來，Markus應該跟他談完了。」

　　Connor沒再出聲，但從單面鏡可瞧見他站起身，離開審訊室。

　　Hank跟Connor在外頭走廊見了個面，老警探頭也不回的走進審訊室，毫不意外Leo見到他的第一個反應是全身僵直的警戒。

　　Hank挑眉，隨即明瞭的沉下臉，「很好，看來你不是那麼無知。」

　　Leo用力拍著桌面，「滾出去！」

　　「我是這裡的警探，你無權叫我離開。」Hank站在門旁，雙手環胸，「我是過來給你忠告的，渾球。」他看著眼前這名年幼的混血種，他聞到恐懼的味道，「調查員已經注意到你了，她不像人類這麼好騙，」他偏頭補充，「她最討厭有人欺騙她。」

　　「老頭子，沒事不要在這裡發瘋，」 Leo饒是諷刺的冷哼，「難怪那群白癡要派塑料陪你，你根本老年癡呆了！」

　　Hank笑了，「就算是我發瘋你也要聽完，」他緩慢的走近Leo，每走一步，對方的警戒就更深一份，「我不知道你的『朋友』是怎麼跟你說的，但你以為你鬧出這麼多事頂多只會得到死亡這種懲罰？」

　　Hank拉開椅子，金屬在地面磨擦出一陣不小的噪音，他堂而皇之的無視，「你以為調查員這些吸血蟲是怎麼把另一邊那群根本無視法規的渾球管這麼好？死亡不是最可怕的，可怕的是死不了，」他以面對孩子的耐心解說，「『永生』。我們是這麼稱呼他們最愛的刑罰，你會成為調查員的食物。你的血會被吸乾，過程痛到你想死卻死不了，速度緩慢到你所有的感官都知道他在吸你的血，吃你的肉，卻無法阻止。你以為你能靠死亡逃脫？才怪，你的死亡會成為他的掌控之物，他說你能死你才能死，在那之前，你只能當他的儲備糧食。」

　　Leo瞪向Hank，本該充滿憤怒的瞪視卻不知為何在接觸到Hank的目光後，迅速的轉開，「不可能。」他彷彿想說服自己般的開口，「他說──」

　　Hank挑眉，「誰說？」

　　Leo沉默了。

　　Hank扯了扯嘴角，「我不在乎你的朋友是誰，如果是我猜的那位，老實說， 讓調查員囚禁你才是它的目的。」他的嗓音很輕，卻說服力十足，「你的恐懼會給它能量，你的痛苦是它的食物，它樂意看你哭泣、求饒、絕望。它怎麼可能會讓你死？」

　　Leo沒有出聲。

　　Hank等了十來秒後，他站起身，「仔細考慮好你的答案，小子，如果你還是堅持現在的決定，當調查員來時，我不會保護你，我的搭檔也不會，」他一頓，想起Leo的生父，那名性情溫和的管理者，「你的父親也幫不上什麼忙。」

　　Hank打個響指，瞬間亮起的火光嚇得Leo往後退，雙手卻被金屬手銬牢牢固定在原處。

　　火焰燒掉桌面上的唾液，留下一道不明顯的焦痕。

　　室內回歸寂靜。

　　火焰熄滅的同時，Hank離開審訊室，他站在門外，煩躁的抓亂頭髮。

　　Connor斜靠在牆邊，笑臉盈盈的搭話，「都處理好了，副隊長。」包含最後一段的錄像，火焰燒灼的畫面不存在現實中，只存在彼此的記憶裡，Leo即使對律師控訴什麼，也只會被當成意識不清的瘋話。「Miller警官會帶律師進去。」他偏頭，「我需要請下一班的同事加強警戒嗎？」

　　Hank看了本該去找律師的Connor一眼，隨即揉亂對方的頭髮，「人是有隱私權的，你知道嗎？」

　　「只是預防萬一，」Connor煞有其事的回應，連忙撫平亂髮，「你也沒有阻止我。」

　　Hank翻個白眼，不得不承認Connor說的是實話，「不用加強警戒，他今天不會有事。」調查員既然已經承諾她不會再干擾人類，她勢必不會做出突然帶走犯人這種事，頂多像Wyman那樣，在看守所面對她的審判。

　　Connor牽起Hank的手，「那正好，我們能先做一點準備。」

　　Hank任由Connor將自己拉往不知名的方向，「你要去哪？」

　　「Nines跟我約好要在會議室討論，我想你應該有興趣。」

　　Hank挑眉，「你通知他了？」

　　Connor眼一彎，「他一直都在聽。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　二樓休息室，身為Hank與Connor討論對象的Nines正成為沙發的一部分。Gavin枕在Nines的大腿上，他用隨意找來的雜誌遮掩臉部，手卻沒半點安全感的抓著搭檔的手腕，從平緩的呼吸來看，想必是陷入安眠。

　　Nines睜開眼，額旁LED燈閃爍淡黃光芒，Hank或Connor與Leo在審訊室對話時，他也在那，他傾聽他們的話語，分析歸檔，成為系統紀錄裡的一部分。

　　Gavin翻個身，雜誌從他臉上滑落，Nines眼明手快的接住它，預防對方被突如其來的噪音吵醒。他跟Connor約定的時間在十分鐘後，Gavin可以再多睡一會。生物需要睡眠，這是生存所需，雖然對方忙起來時總當作沒這回事。

　　門被敲響，Nines視線立刻轉了個方向，沒被Gavin抓住的手則習慣性的舉起，為對方遮掩門打開後的刺眼燈光。

　　出乎意料之外，站在門外頭的是Allen，他對休息室裡的景象挑眉，隨即當作沒看到的走進來，「早安。」他目光落向顯然還在睡的Gavin，「我有事找Reed警探。」

　　Nines在Allen身上看見少許殘留的藍血，集中在慣用手，痕跡呈現一直線的快速噴濺模式，他下意識提高警戒，「現在是下班時刻，請問你有什麼事找他？」

　　「一些私事。」Allen沒有接近沙發，他站在門口，身姿遮擋住走廊的燈光，「如果你願意叫醒他的話，我會很感激你。」

　　衡量過所有選擇後，Nines輕輕扭轉那隻被Gavin抓住的手腕。

　　幾乎是下一秒，Gavin睜開眼，他打了個哈欠，目光迷濛的先看向Nines，再看向門口的Allen。「去你媽的，誰叫你全副武裝來的！？」他的嗓音沙啞，抱怨意味卻十足，「嚇都嚇死人了。」他爬起身，半個身子斜靠在Nines身上，眼睛又快瞇起來了。

　　Allen翻個極為文雅的白眼，「是你找我來的。」

　　「對啦，對啦，Leo．Manfred在底下，隨便你要怎麼整，留一具屍體給我就好。」Gavin又打了個哈欠，手胡亂的揮了揮，「快滾，我還要睡。」

　　「Gavin，副隊長想跟你討論案情。」Nines半摟半抱著癱在他身上的Gavin，原本的緊張全被對方粗魯搞沒了，「他們在等你。」

　　Gavin張開眼，沒半分好氣，「他們是在等你。」想叫他下去，門都沒有。

　　Allen清清喉嚨，「事實上，我正好有點事想跟Anderson副隊長討論。」

　　Gavin又滾了一圈，整個人軟在沙發上，「帶他下去，Nines，檢驗報告好了再叫我。」

　　Allen嘆息，「你也得去。」

　　「我才不要。」Gavin以中指表示強烈的拒絕。

　　Allen看了Nines一眼，清楚表明不是他就是仿生人動手。

　　Nines選擇後者，他一把撈起Gavin，他原本打算用抱的，但Gavin的掙扎很快讓原本安穩的姿勢變成扛，再變成摟，最後是氣憤的「我自己走！你給我放手！！！」

　　Allen看了一路的好戲，他女兒的睡前故事又有材料可以說了。

　　完全清楚Allen在想什麼的Gavin發誓他絕對要找機會給對方一點教訓。

　　Nines故作無辜，卻時刻注意整個警局的動向──原本離開警局的Simon又回來了，他跟在Markus身旁，懷裡抱著幾個牛皮紙包，對於Markus跟Leo『討論』的結果啞然失笑。兩人在Connor招呼下，也走進Nines他們等會要進去的會議室。

　　沒發現會議室裡總共塞了多少人的Gavin一把拉開門，他僵了不過一秒的時間，隨即走了進去，瞪向Nines的目光清楚表明他等會跟仿生人會有一陣很長，說不定還會參雜性愛的『談話』。

　　Allen是最後走進去的人，原本透明的玻璃在他隨手鎖上門的瞬間變得霧濛，拒絕窺探，但他耳旁戴著的耳機卻不停亮著淺藍色的通訊光芒。

 

　　TBC  
　　  
　　對不起，更新晚了  
　　最近這幾個星期身體不是很舒服...腦袋也跟著被榨乾了.....Orz"  
　　  
　　感謝各位的閱讀  
　　預計下一回完結  
　　如果有什麼疑惑或是出錯的地方請盡管提出  
　　謝謝你們！


End file.
